Friends Forever and Always
by KatrinaDream13
Summary: They are best friends, always have been always will be. Everyone told them they would end up together but will they? This is a story of Austin and Ally. At least my version of it. They have known each other since birth. The opening chapter will be them at five years old, it will take them through High School. Most chapters are rated T but a couple are rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, Disney does. No copyright infringement intended, just had an idea for a story involving the characters. I changed it since in my mind Austin and Ally should have known each other since they were born. _**

**FRIENDS FORVER AND ALWAYS**

**Chapter One: Age Five- Kindergarten**

Five year old Austin Moon was running as fast as he could he was trying to get to his best friend Ally's house in record time. They lived four houses apart and he was cutting through all the backyards in between. His mother was watching him from their back patio and none of the neighbors cared because they were a close knit neighborhood, always looking out for one another. Plus everyone in that neighborhood knew that one day Austin would be married and live happily ever after to Ally and there was no one who was going to stop him from reaching her home. Austin and Ally had been best friends since birth, they're parents had known each other since high school and had remained close in college, they had all gotten married at around the same time and bought houses close together on purpose. Austin and Ally didn't know what being in love meant at five years old but they knew what some kinds of love were, like the love they had for their parents and Ally pet bird, Owen. They knew they loved each other but at five it was friend love and absolutely adorable. When they said goodbye to each other at the end of the day they said "I love you" and hugged.

Austin reached Ally's back door and knocked, he was a polite boy, he always knocked before coming in. He entered the house and found Ally in the kitchen with her dad helping with breakfast dishes. Ally Dawson looked over to her blond headed best friend and waved.

"Hi Austin," Ally smiled and went back to rinsing the dishes.

"Good Morning Austin. Ally will be done in couple of minutes." Lester Dawson told the little boy. "You can wait in the living room if you want."

"That's okay, Uncle Lester, I will wait right here." Austin said as he pulled out a stool by the counter and jumped up in one smooth motion. Ally began to laugh and her long brunette waves bounced as she did and her large brown eyes sparkled with joy. The kids called each other's parents aunt and uncle but they understood that they weren't really related that it was a term of affection and close friendship. Lester laughed to himself. The two kids were so opposite he really didn't understand how they managed to get along so well. Austin was already showing major athletic ability while Ally was very clumsy. Austin had blond hair that was bleached even blonder by the summer sun and Ally had dark Chestnut hair. Austin is quite strong and Ally kind of weak. Austin is loud and outgoing whereas Ally is shy and quiet. They didn't have very many interests in common either but they seemed to make it work. Too be five again and not have any worries. Well, Ally had worries, she was serious child and was a bit afraid of change and tomorrow was their first day of Kindergarten and she was scared.

Once the dishes were done the two five year olds ran off into the back yard to Ally's swing set and set off on some kind of adventure in their imaginations. It seemed to have Ally being a princess who was captured by an evil pirate and Austin being the good guy pirate trying to save her. They would play for hours and then happily come in for lunch when Lester called; he was home with the kids today while the other three parents worked. He made them grilled cheese sandwiches and put baby carrots and apple slices with it. He poured them each a glass of lemonade and took it out to the picnic table. He made the kids wash their hands before they came to sit down. They came back arms linked together and skipping. They were just too adorable for words. What was cutest was the fact that for five Austin was tall and Ally was short. They both looked five in the face, but the size difference was hilarious. But with Austin's parents both being tall and Ally's being on the short side, it would always be this way.

After lunch Ally's mood changed and Austin was concerned. Ally looked pale and scared.

"Are you feeling okay, Alls?" He questioned with concern in his puppy dog brown eyes.

"Yes, well no, I'm not sick but I am scared." Ally replied looking down at her shoes and nibbling on her hair, a nervous habit she had.

"Why are you scared?" Austin questioned her. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"I am scared because we start Kindergarten tomorrow and that you will make so many new friends and I won't and you'll forget all about me." Ally was nearly in tears now.

"Ally, I will never forget about you. I love you! You are my best friend forever and always." Austin said hugging her. "Why don't you think you'll make any new friends, I know you will and then my new friends and your new friends can join us in our adventures and we will have even more fun." Austin smiled and cheered Ally right up.

"Are you sure the other kids will like me, I mean, I get so nervous around people I don't know." Ally looked up at Austin and he smiled again.

"If those kids don't know how great you are, then they don't deserve to be your friend." Austin said and with that Ally felt like she could rule the world, or at least she did until the next morning when it was time to go to school.

Austin and Ally stepped of the bus at school for the first time in front of school. Austin grabbed Ally's hand and they walked into the school together there was woman greeting everyone with a smile on her face.

"All new Kindergarten students follow the red and yellow foot steps to your classroom." She said loudly to be heard. The two of them looked on floor and there taped to the floor where bright yellow and red footprints made out of construction paper. Austin and Ally smiled at each other and followed the footprints to a wonderful room full of colors, letters, numbers and laughter. A friendly looking woman with a bright kind smile came over to them and Ally shied away a little and hid behind Austin, although still holding his hand and he squeezed it to let her know it would be okay.

"Hello there, you two. I can see you are already friends." She smiled at the sweet hand holding between them.

"Yes Ma'am. I am Austin Moon and this is my best friend Ally Dawson." Austin grinned his already charming smile. The teacher's heart nearly melted at his protectiveness and his smile, he was going to be a very handsome kid in about 10 years.

"It's very nice to meet you Austin. I am Miss Harris." Austin stuck out his right hand to shake hers not letting go of Ally with his left.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"And Ally it is lovely having you here in class too." Miss Harris tried to see the girl behind Austin. She peeked out and Miss Harris saw Ally's big beautiful brown eyes.

"Miss Harris, Ally is very shy and she's scared." Austin said looking back at Ally. Ally smiled a little.

"You know what, I was shy and very scared when I was your age and came to school the first time, I understand." Ally looked relieved and let go of Austin's hand and gave Miss Harris a big hug. Miss Harris led them to their cubbies and once everyone had arrived she called the class to sit in a circle on the carpet. Austin and Ally sat right next to each other.

"I am going to help you all get to know all your new friends in Kindergarten" Miss Harris began. She had everyone say their name, and something about themselves, she looked at Ally worried that she might shy away again but she watched as Austin grabbed her hand again and told her it would be okay.

When it came time for Austin to introduce himself he was loud and proud. "I am Austin Moon, I like pancakes, video games, sports and music." He said. "My best friend is Ally." He looked at her and gave her a smile.

"My name is Ally Dawson, I like books, pickles and I play piano." She said quickly and barely audible but it all came out and for that she was proud of herself.

"I'm Dez." A thin red-headed boy with bright blue eyes began. "I like video games and movies." He was wearing bright orange pants with suspenders and a green shirt with a yellow dinosaur on it. It was interesting. He looked to be a nice boy and Austin was excited because he said he like video games and that was something Ally didn't like, he always had to play with his dad. He was kind of looking forward to new friends, but no one would take Ally's place as his very best friend forever and always.

"Trish De La Rosa" a loud girl with lots of raven curls and animal print said. "I like to talk and I like watching TV." Ally noticed that Trish had a kind smile and that might make her a good friend maybe she would like to be Ally's friend.

The four of them would become best friends. Even though Trish and Dez didn't get along very much and argued a lot they were still friends. This was going to be life long and they knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, Disney does._**

**_You all make me feel so loved I got 4 reviews, three favorites and six followers in my first 24 hours. Thank you for the wonderful comments. I love you guys._**

**Chapter 2: Age 9 4****th**** Grade**

Austin was on his way to the bathroom during a boring math lesson when he was approached by two fifth graders. He knew them a little from the bus.

"Hey Austin, why do hand out with a girl all the time? It can't be very fun."

"Yeah, I mean it's a girl, she must be your girlfriend, cause why else would hang out with her."

"Have you ever had a girl for a best friend?" Austin asked calmly and curiously. They both shook their heads no. "Well, then how would know how fun it is or isn't?" He simply walked away then realizing he didn't address something else. "She's not my girlfriend, just my best friend." This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Most elementary school children didn't understand that boys and girls can be friends that they don't have cooties but that didn't matter to Austin he was friends with a lot of different kinds of kids. He got along with everyone. He was already popular and it wasn't even that important yet at their age, but everyone could see that was Austin's future to be popular. But he didn't care about that.

Later that day was play practice; the whole fourth grade was putting on a play, Cinderella. Austin being outgoing and charming was playing the Prince and when they first started auditions everyone thought Ally would be the perfect Cinderella but she didn't audition. She just wanted to help with the set and costumes. There was one problem with that though; everyone was given a part no matter what. Ally was playing the footman who carried the shoe following the Prince around when he was trying to find the right girl. Ally has terrible stage fright and Austin thinks it is part of her shyness. She was nervous and she didn't even have any lines. Austin said to her all she had to do was concentrate on walking, stopping without dropping the shoe and pillow or tripping. He told that if she focused all her energy on that, she might forget about all the people watching. That had made Ally feel better and since it was dress rehearsal and she was in costume she had to focus even more because she the real thing was coming later that night.

When they returned to school for the performance Ally was breathing heavy and panicking.

"Ally, everything will be okay. Just focus on following me and making it to your place and not being clumsy. Remember." Austin told her and took her hand and rubbed her back to get her breathing back to normal.

"Thanks Austin you're the best best friend ever!" She gave him a big hug. He smiled.

The play went on without a problem, well one minor problem, the shoe started to slip off the pillow but luckily Austin was reaching for it at that moment and caught it and no one noticed. After the play, however, was a slightly different story. They teachers had put together a little cast party for the kids and their families. There was a women that no one could identify that had come to see the play. The school play was a public event so she was undetected until she approached Austin when he was getting punch from the bowl. There was a look in her eye that Austin couldn't place but he knew he didn't like it.

"You are one talented young man." She said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." He said politely while taking a step back and grabbed a cookie. This made him shake of the woman's hand. But she moved closer again.

"I am an agent for kids who want to be actors and singers, you should sign up with me." She said again this time touching his upper arm. "Oh look at you so young and you already have nice muscles." She smiled what Austin would describe as creepy. Austin took three big steps back. He did very much enjoy being on stage but this was not going at all right. He knew there was something wrong with this woman and he didn't want to work with someone like her.

"No Thank You". He said as he didn't want to make a scene by screaming even though he really wanted to. He walked over to his parents and told them about the woman. He pointed her out and they went to the principal and told her. They all went up to her and the principal acting as if nothing is wrong spoke to the woman.

"So, Austin tells me you have an acting agency. We have so many talented kids in this school"

"I am sure you do." The creepy woman said. "But I am looking for his type, only." She said and turned to the Moons. "You have a very talented son and he is just so adorable." She said that with a cheery voice but her eyes said something else.

"I'm sorry, we are not interested. Our son is not going to be in the entertainment business. It's too risky. A Billion to One chance of making it." Mike Moon told this disgusting woman who was openly checking out his nine year old son.

"Why don't you give me your card and that way if any of students are interested we can give you a call." The principal was trying to get the lady's name or something about her so she could alert the authorities. But she didn't want to make it obvious that's what she was doing.

"NO."Creepy Lady said shortly. "I don't have any… on me." She covered up quickly. "I guess I'll be going now". She headed for the nearest exit.

"Someone see what kind of car she drives and get the plate number we need to alert authorities that she may be a child molester." Mike watched carefully and took down the plate number and the make and model of the car. Then the principal called the school officer to see what could be done.

"Austin, I am so proud of you, you knew that lady wanted to hurt you and you got away and came to tell us." Mimi said about to cry. "My little boy is growing up so fast." Austin reached out and hugged his mom.

That night the four friends were having a sleepover at Austin's house. The four nine year olds were in Austin's room eating popcorn and talking.

"Who was that lady that talked to you after the play?" Dez asked

"I don't know but she was creepy." Austin said with disgust.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked lightly, she was simply curious.

"Well, she touched my arm and it felt weird, and she looked at me funny." Austin replied, he wasn't explaining right but it's the only way he could think to say it.

"You mean, like, those adults we see on the news that get in trouble for touching kids like us in, you know, not the right place." Trish said concerned.

"Yes," Austin said and looked at his friends. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

The friends went on to play card games and watch music videos and sing along to them. Trish and Dez fell asleep first. Austin and Ally laid down and whispered to each other about some sort of special lesson that was going to be taught on Monday. A letter had been sent home and a permission slip had been signed and returned. They didn't understand why they needed a permission slip for a lesson. Soon the two of them drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night Ally bolted up, there was storm outside. The lighting was cracking and the thunder rolling. She was terrified of storms at least at night, during the day they weren't so bad. She had never been away from home during one that happened at night. Even with all the times that Austin and Ally slept at each other's house this particular situation had never happened. Ally usually went to her dad and mom and cuddled with them until she felt safe and fell asleep.

"What's wrong Ally?" Austin whispered as his friend shot up so fast.

"The s s storm w w woke me up." Ally stuttered.

"Me too, isn't it cool?" Austin smiled.

"N n n no! Ally said.

"You're scared of thunderstorms!" Austin realized and Ally nodded. "I didn't know that, why didn't you ever tell me?" Ally shrugged. She honestly didn't know why she never told him, it just didn't come up. "it's okay Alls. Come here and I'll hug you to sleep. I won't let the storm scare you." Ally smiled.

"Thanks Austin." Ally they crawled in next to Austin and hugged her and she felt safe. She fell back to sleep.

The next day was a trip to the beach, Mike and Mimi were taking the four kids to have a nice Saturday. They drove to the beach and all the kids were excited, except Ally. They knew she wasn't a fan of the beach but she would be happy to spend the day with her friends.

"So, why don't you like beach?" Dez asked Ally.

"The sand gets into everything and is so uncomfortable. The sun burns my skin, even when I wear sun screen and I can swim but not too well in the ocean, the waves are scary." Ally said. "But I like being with you and getting ice cream." She added. She didn't want them to think she wasn't going to have any fun.

"Is that why you brought a bag of books? So you could read while we have fun?" Trish teased Ally a little.

"Reading is fun." Ally replied and smiled at her best girl-friend. Ally and Trish didn't have a lot in common but they have a great friendship. On the beach Ally watched Austin, Trish and Dez chase each other in the sand and into the waves. Ally started writing in her new journal, it was think and brown will and A on the cover. She wasn't sure what is was, but is was words to the melody she was humming in her head. What it was, her second song. (Butterfly Song back in Kindergarten was the first).

On Monday the lesson that they were being given was the puberty talk and the boys are girls were separated. When the teachers began to explain everything, the kids all started turning red from the topic. Even though they were in separate classrooms, Austin and Ally were still connected, they were the only two that didn't blush or look uncomfortable. Austin felt concern for Ally when the teacher explained what happens to girls during puberty. He felt lucky to be a boy. He couldn't imagine going through something like that every month until he got old. Ally was accepting her fate just fine but Trish looked scared. Ally was curious now to what Austin's voice would sound like after puberty. He already had a nice voice, she liked listening to it, would it change for the worse?

At lunch, Trish was complaining about having to learn such things in school.

"Trish, we all will go through puberty; it's not a big deal." Ally calmly talked to her friend.

"Yeah, no biggie" Austin chimed in. "Nothing to be embarrassed about."

Little did they know that puberty would change a few things.


	3. Chapter 3 Age 11 Summer

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Disney, Kevin and Heath, and the writers do._**

_Author's note: To all the wonderful reviewers, you are all amazing and I love you! I am going to try and include everything you asked for if it fits the story or if I remember. I wrote them down all I have to do is keep at least part of my brain on the real world, I usually get so sucked into my writing that I forget to eat, drink and use the bathroom until I'm done. YOU DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT, SORRY! OH and I apologize for having more from Austin's point of view, it just keeps happening (probably because of the two 9 year old boys I tutor and or babysit, they've taken over my brain. Oh and the whole woman approaching Austin in the last chapter, that is legitimately based off one of those said boys and that was exactly how he handled it) I also apologize for not having very much of Trish and Dez, their arguing and name calling is hard to get just right, plus that is not me at all and I never know what to have them argue about. I will try for more in the future. Sorry for the long note, I'll let you get back to the story now._

**Chapter 3: Age 11 Summer**

It was the end of July and Austin and Ally were in Ally's backyard. They had spent the morning at the pool and were now relaxing after lunch. They were lying in grass watching the clouds go by. Austin had his arms behind his head for a pillow while Ally rested her head on his abdomen.

"Hey that cloud looks like a flower!" Ally exclaimed and pointed to a cloud. Austin didn't really see it, he just agreed and enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere. Ally always saw shapes in the clouds, he didn't. "I can't believe we are going to be apart for two weeks."

"I know, it's going to be weird. We've seen each other every day for our entire lives." Austin sighed and almost yawned; he really was relaxed in the soft grass, warmth of the summer sun, yet shaded by a big oak tree.

"Well at least we are both going be having fun at a camp."

"I don't know how any person could have fun at a camp for crafts." Austin teased her a little.

"As least it's not a basketball camp; with all the sweat smell and all boys, gross." Ally's nose scrunched just at the thought of being around a hundred sweaty, stinky, loud boys. She liked teasing him back, she didn't used too, but it grew on her. She was good at it. Her mind was quicker.

"Yeah, well I won't be sitting around having my hands cover in strings of hot glue listening to bunch of giggling girls." Austin smiled at her thinking he got the last word.

"My camp is co-ed, it won't be all girls." Ally responded. She turned her head Austin's jaw was dropped. He didn't know what to say.

"Wait, you're telling me there are boys who like doing crafts?"

"Austin, look at all the great artists who have been men, you like to draw. Crafts are simply a different form of art." Ally explained. She had him there, but he wasn't going to argue, he knew he would lose. He wasn't sure how he felt about Ally being around other boys besides him and Dez. She was so shy, would she even talk to anyone. He began to worry about his friend.

"Dez is here!" Lester said from the back door as Dez came running out. They were having a sleepover because they were all starting something new the next day. Except, they were given strict instructions to actually go to sleep because they all had a big day ahead of them. Yeah, like that was going to happen for four excited 11 year olds. Well Trish was still 10, she wouldn't be 11 until the end of August. No one would have picked her as the youngest out of them. Dez was the oldest, his birthday was in March. Austin next, his birthday was in May and Ally in June.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dez said louder than necessary, ruining the peacefulness of cloud watching.

"Watching the clouds." Ally answered. Dez who was wearing polka dot pants and a striped shirt, laid down and put his head on Ally's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked Dez.

"Joining you." He said simply like it was the dumbest thing he had ever been asked.

"But why are you laying on Ally?"

"She's on you, what's the difference?" Dez asked, actually making sense.

"Austin, it's just his head, I'm small and admittedly weak, but I can handle this." Ally laughed sometimes Austin was a little too worried about her. She found it sweet though.

"Hey, there's a bunny!" Dez pointed to a cloud.

"Hey, Guess who's excited for her trip to Puerto Rico?" Trish voiced loudly as she entered the backyard. She looked at her friends lying in the grass and walked over and joined them. She put her head on Dez's abdomen and lifted Austin's Head and put it on her legs. She was shorter then the others,(but not by much, Ally was only a half inch taller) so to keep the square they kind of making comfortable it was easier for her to have his head on her lap.

"Hey Trish, we're just watching the clouds." Ally sighed.

"Yeah, it's relaxing." Austin said. They stayed like this just enjoying being together for the last time before they wouldn't see each other for two weeks. Dez wasn't really going anywhere, he was signed up for a two week day camp at a local community college for kids who wanted to learn about cameras and film making. Dez was so excited for it. He really didn't mind he wasn't going away like his friends. But then again, he was easy going, he never stressed out about anyhting.

In the morning when it was time for them to go their separate ways Ally was a wreck, she was crying. It had hit her that she wasn't going to know anyone at camp and she was afraid her shyness would get in the way of her making friends. She suddenly didn't want to be away from the only people she could talk to. Trish was hugging her and Austin was trying to talk to her but that didn't work so he grabbed his guitar that he'd been playing for about a year now and started to strum a soothing song. Ally's breathing began to go back to normal and her tears slowed and as Dez started doing a funny dance, Ally began to laugh.

"See Ally, it will be okay." Trish said comfortingly.

"Alls, can you say 'Hi' when someone says it to you?" Austin asked her seriously.

"Yes?!" Ally looked at him confused. That was a silly question for him to ask.

"Well, all you have to do is say Hi when someone says it to you. Then, if they keep talking to you, just respond." Austin explained. She looked a little confused still. "No one said you have to start a conversation, just answer other's questions, listen and nod when they tell you about themselves." Ally smiled and pulled Austin into the hug with her and Trish.

"Group hug!" Dez shouted and jumped in.

They were saying goodbye in front of Ally's house. Trish's parents came first so they could make their flight the Puerto Rico. Dez left next his Day Camp started at 9:00am. That left Austin and Ally, they both had to be at camp by 11:00 and it was an hour drive to the each camp, but in different directions. As they were hugging Ally shed a few more tears.

"I'm going to miss you." Ally whispered to Austin.

"I'll miss you too." Austin replied. He let a single tear fall hoping no one noticed. Then he pulled himself together.

"You are the best, best friend in the world." Ally told him. "I love you." Some things never change. They still told each other that every day. Now they understood it like a family love, and truly did love each other like family. At least at eleven.

"I love you too. Best friends forever and always." Austin smiled at her.

"You two are too cute for words. I think we may end up related like we always wanted." Penny smiled at Mimi. Both Austin and Ally looked at her with confusion. Was there something she wasn't telling them. Penny laughed at their cluelessness.

"You are definitely going to be married one day!" Mimi said and then joined her friend in laughter.

"What, EEEWWW." Austin and Ally said at the same time. Which just caused their mom's to laugh harder as they ushered their child into a car and drove off into different directions.

**Chapter 3 Age 11 (Part 2) (skipping the two weeks away to have them together again because we all know Team Austin and Ally is "Better Together" LOL, I'm a dork and proud of it)**

"Dez would get the camera out of my face!" Trish yelled. "You have been filming us the whole time since you got here." Dez had learned a lot at his day camp, which was really more like a mini film school class. He was excited to show off what he had learned. He had really found a passion for directing and filming and just couldn't stop.

"Ally won't let me film her because she doesn't like being on camera as much as doesn't like being on stage. That leaves you and Austin." Dez tried to explain.

"I don't care how much you like that camera, I am annoyed with it and I will through you out the window." Trish threatened.

"Dude, just put it away for a while." Austin told him gently. "We are just having a last sleepover before we start middle school. Nothing interesting is going to happen." This time they were at Austin's house and they were sharing about their two weeks apart. Dez had gone first. Next up was Trish. She told them about visiting her family and how they lived near a rainforest. She told them about hiking and how warm the water was.

"That sounds amazing." Austin said. He loved the beach and had started surfing last year and now Trish made him want to go to Puerto Rico and surf in the warm water she described. Trish also showed them pictures of the trip.

"I'm glad you had fun. Trish, but it sounds like too much beach for me." Ally laughed. She still didn't really like the beach.

"We are going to have to change your thoughts about the beach someday." Austin said. Ally just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

Austin went next, he led them outside to his driveway and he grabbed his basketball and showed them all what he had learned. They clapped and cheered for him. He had already been good at basketball but camp had really improved his technique and showed him how to spin the ball on his finger which he was now demonstrating. They were impressed.

Ally went last she pulled out some of the crafts she made. Her friends weren't really interested but they told her that they looked great and that they were happy she had fun. "I did make a friend." Ally said and a little blush crept up to her cheeks.

"Really, that's great Ally." Trish said. "Do tell."

"His name is Elliot." Ally began. _Woah, wait Ally met a guy_ Austin thought as he got a pang of an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach. "He is really nice and friendly. He is really good with a glue gun and he's cute." At least Ally thought he was cute. Maybe not others, but she liked his glasses, after all she had glasses too, only for reading and a lot of them time she wore contacts. "There is something different about him, but I can't place it, but he's cool." She sighed. "We exchanged e-mails so we could stay in touch. He lives in Tennessee. " _Good he lives a few states away_ Austin breathed a sigh of relief. After a few days Austin completely forgot about Elliot as they started sixth grade and everything got back to normal.

**Author Note: This is the calm before the puberty storm of awkward moments, changes and teenage angst. Next chapter they will be 13. (After that I'm going to 15 when the show actually started and I will be changing some things and adding some things.) Also, did you catch how I said Elliot seemed different to Ally? HHHMMMM, what's up with that?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, Disney does._**

**_Thanks again to all the people who gave me reviews and feedback, you're awesome! Here comes the deeper stuff, hope you're prepared; it's going to change from cute and sweet to Awkward and angsty (a little)._**

**Chapter 4: Age 13, 8****th**** Grade**

"When do you have a break?" Austin's voice squeaked and cracked. His voice was changing, luckily for him this didn't really happen too often. For the most part his voice was changing nicely. However he was growing like a weed and it made him have to get clothes again and he hated shopping he was waiting for Ally's dad to give her break so she could go with him. Her dad had just opened the music store and Ally was helping out there.

"As soon as Dad gives me a break." Ally replied.

"Hey what's up with your mom and dad anyway?" Austin asked.

"Didn't your mom tell you?" Ally questioned.

"No, apparently not." His mother did have a flakey side.

"They are getting a divorce." Ally said calmly. Austin looked at her in shock for a moment. She didn't seem very upset about it. He would be if it were his parents.

"Damn, Ally. I'm sorry" He replied he gave her a hug.

"Don't cuss. Thank you, but I'm okay with it. I mean they don't act like your parents." Austin looked at her confused. "Your parents still act completely in love around each other. It's sweet. My parents haven't been like that in years. They just kind of live life going through the motions. They haven't been fighting or anything. They kind of just fell out of love, they are still friends and everything and get along…" Ally stopped. Austin had understanding on his face.

"Who are living with? Which one is moving out?" He asked slightly panicked. Thinking that Ally might not live four doors down anymore made him worried and nervous.

"I'll be staying with dad in the house." She paused "My mom is going to Africa to study gorillas for two years." Ally said. That was the part Ally was upset about being away from her mom for two years. 13 was an age when a girl needed her mom. Ally was close to her mom, very close. Bu they had agreed to e-mail every day and video chat when they could. They would send each other letters too, with pictures or jump drives. Austin hugged Ally again. Then Ally went to the back office to see if her dad would be giving her the time off she needed to go shopping with Austin. She came back out and grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the rest of the mall.

"I guess he said you could leave." Austin laughed and she nodded. She had a couple things she needed herself. They went into a department store and Ally pushed Austin to the men's section so he could begin looking. Then she started off for the other side of the store. "Hey, Alls, where are you going?" Austin followed her a few steps.

"I need to get a couple things for myself. I'll be back over in like 10 or 15 minutes." Ally said and started to walk away again.

"I thought we were shopping together because I hate shopping, I don't want to be left alone." Austin pleaded and grabbed her hand and gave her puppy dog eyes; that only sometimes worked on her.

"Austin, I don't think you want to go with me for this." Ally laughed.

"Why?" He didn't let her go.

"You want to be there when I buy bras?" She asked simply. Austin just looked at her for a second. He didn't even realize she'd starting wearing one, she always wore vests and layers and he never noticed she had started to develop. He was curious now but he didn't look away from her eyes because he knew that would make her mad, even though he wouldn't be checking her out or anything just taking note of the changes in his best friend. He suddenly felt a little flushed and awkward.

"Um, sure I do." Austin said out of nowhere, he couldn't even believe he said it. What was he thinking? Maybe he wasn't thinking, maybe it was hormones making curious about women's undergarments. That had to be it. Ally sighed and he followed her to the bra section. He looked at the complicated garments and their delicacy. _They hook in the back, how does one put one on by themselves?_ Austin thought to himself, he was curious. He thought about asking Ally but was afraid too. Ally was intrigued by how interested Austin was in the bras, he looked to be completely in thought about each one he touched gently. Then I dawned on her.

"Austin, don't be hormonal. Stop picturing that supermodel wearing that." Ally teased.

"I wasn't. I promise". He responded seriously. She wasn't sure if he was lying, he didn't appear to be. "What do the letters and numbers mean?" Ally giggled. Having a boy best friend was amusing at times.

"Well the letter is the size of the breast, starting at A, the smallest. The number is the amount of inches around the under-bust and back." Ally looked at him. He didn't look embarrassed at all. He really was just curious. She knew Dez would have booked it out of the store by now had it been him.

"I'll help you look, what size do you wear?" Austin asked still seeming to be calm. But inside, he really wanted to know Ally's size, just because she never told him when she started wearing a bra. They were supposed to tell each other everything, weren't they? Maybe not, because he was boy and didn't have to deal with it. It was probably something she shared with her Mom and Trish. He wasn't mad, just felt left out.

"I'm not telling you." She answered. She then took a couple into the changing room nearby.

"Why do you need to try them on?" Austin asked this time he sounded annoyed. He really didn't like shopping and now that he realized this was making take longer.

"Because each brand and style is a little different and I might need a different size then I thought." He heard Ally say from inside. The woman at the checkout counter was now giving him suspicious looks. He didn't blame her. You don't usually see a 13 year old boy standing in the bra section at a department store.

A few minutes later Ally came out and she headed over the woman to check out. Austin followed her over. The woman's eyes softened to him now as they approached together.

"Did you find everything you need, miss?" She asked Ally.

"Yes, thank you." Ally replied handing her the items to be purchased.

"I wouldn't normally say this but you two are cute couple. You've got a good boyfriend, he waits comes with shopping and waits while you try things on. It's so nice." The woman gushed. They both gave her a look of confusion.

"UM, we're not dating. He's my best friend, has been since birth." Ally corrected politely while smiling.

"Are you sure? I mean why would he wait for you if your just friends? I think he likes you." She whispered to Ally. "I think you should go for it, he's really cute." She finished ringing up the items, Ally paid and the bag was handed over to her. "Have a nice day and don't forget to invite me the wedding!" She called after them grinning.

"Really, again. Why do people always think that?" Ally groaned and Austin shrugged his shoulders as they went to the other side of store with arms linked and almost skipping. They only did that out of habit, they didn't realize what it looked like to other people. They were just comfortable with each other.

Austin having grown and not knowing exactly what size he was had to try on clothes and this made him a whiny. Ally suggested he get clothes one size bigger then he needed so he had room to grow since he couldn't stop doing that. Austin had picked out some clothes that were just not his style. He had just grabbed the first things he could find but they turned out to be uncomfortable and ugly. So he let Ally pick most of them out. She knew what he liked away. T-shirts, shorts and jeans. It wasn't hard, cause he really didn't care that much.

"Why do you get to know my size and I couldn't know yours?" Austin asked curiously from inside the changing room.

"Because shirt and pants sizes are not as personal and undergarments." Ally told him. "if you want to know my shirt size is small but I usually like to medium for extra comfort and my pants size is either 0 petite in women's or 1 in juniors."

"Nope still not understanding why bra size is different. " Austin said as stepped out for second to grab another shirt to try on he wasn't wearing one at the moment. Ally had to admit it her best friend was cute and already had nice muscles. But it didn't get her all hot and bothered. She knew pretty much every girl at school had a crush on Austin and she found it funny because if they knew how goofy he could be at times they wouldn't. This shirt he pulled on and asked Ally if it was okay instead of going back into the little room to look in the mirror.

"Yeah, it looks fine. Blue is definitely your color." She teased in a ditzy girl voice.

"Ha Ha, funny!" He said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Oh real mature." Ally rolled her eyes. He started to take the shirt off again. "NO, not again, no one wants to see that." She teased again. She covered her face for affect.

"Shut up." Austin said but his changing voice betrayed him once again. So he decided to just too really annoy her, not so she was pretending anymore, he started to undo his pants.

"Woah there. Seriously go in the changing room you're in public." Ally scolded. Austin laughed. He really didn't care who saw him in his underwear, he was in swim trunks all the time at the beach, and he didn't see the difference. But he obeyed and went into the changing room anyway.

After they checked out with what Austin bought they went to the food court to get something to eat. They went to Melody Dinner where the wait staff sang to you. Austin wanted to work there one day when he was older. He could sing and be around food all day. Two of his favorite things. The waiter that came over had a decent voice and he took their order of Cob Salad for Ally and a Cheese Burger and Fries for Austin. Then a waitress came over with drinks they ordered.

"Okay, who had the strawberry shake?" She asked, Ally smiled and raised her hand. The waitress put the drink down gently in front of Ally and they turned to Austin and put the root beer in front of him. Then she did a double take. "You're cute." She said. Austin blushed; she had to be 16 or 17. Ally giggled at his discomfort. This was the first high school girl to say he was cute. "You look young, but you're tall it's hard to tell. How old are you?" She asked. Austin let out an inaudible squeak. He covered his mouth and buried his now tomato red face in his hands.

"He's 13." Ally answered for him. "I think he's flattered you think he's cute." Ally continued. She felt his foot connect to her shin just hard enough so she'd have a bruise there the next day. That was her queue to stop. "Ow."

"I was right a little too young for me, I'm 17, but I might have to look you up in five years." She winked and walked away. Austin glared at Ally. She gave him an innocent look and he busted out laughing.

"Why did you say that to her?" Austin asked.

"I was trying to help you out, don't 13 year old boys fantasize about an older girl wanting them?" Ally replied.

"Well, yeah, but. . . I. . . She. . . you. . . It's why they call it a fantasy. We obviously can't deal with it if it actually happens." Austin huffed.

"Here's the food for the happy couple in booth number four." Sang the waiter as he placed the food down.

"We aren't a couple, just best friends." Austin told him politely. He looked at the two of them and laughed and went to check on other orders. "That's twice today."

"I know, it's so weird. It's like people can't comprehend that a teenage girl and boy can just be friends." Ally laughed. Austin really liked her laugh and her smile. They made him forget he was upset with her a minute ago.

**Author note: SSSSOOO, this part turned out longer then I thought it was going to be. I am going to keep them 13 for a few chapters because I have so much I still want to write about at that age. There will be more awkward and deeper material like I promised. And sorry if there are multiple mistakes in this. I wrote it in an hour and didn't have time to proof read. I want to post it right away because I think it came out really good and I'm excited for you to read it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUTIN AND ALLY. DISNEY DOES._**

**Author Note: I have been getting a lot of reviews and I tried to answer to all of them but there is so many. If I didn't get back to yours, I am so sorry! Just know that I love each and every one of you for giving me so much love. I am glad you are enjoying my story. (FYI, that whole shopping scene was almost entirely based off of my life when I was 13, I had a boy best friend and the reason he wasn't embarrassed to go in the bra department was because he had four sisters and grew up in single mom home). I am done rambling now.**

**Chapter 5 Age 13 8****th**** grade**

Ally was in P.E. and was desperately trying to play basketball. However, her level of skill was at about a zero. Her eye hand coordination was about as bad as a four year old and she had no idea the rules of the game or how to shoot a basket. P. E. teachers were supposed to help you learn these skills and it seemed no matter who it was trying to show her, her body didn't want to listen to what her brain knew should be easy. Good thing that in P. E. you only got graded on being prepared, showing up and showing effort. Because if you were graded on skill, Ally would be failing and that was not okay with her. Anything below an A was unacceptable to Ally.

"Hey look at Ally Anorexic over there!" A girl shouted, Ally shuttered. "She can't even lift a ball, she's so weak." Lately Ally had been getting teased because she was very thin. It seemed like someone couldn't be too heavy or too thin that there was just right and only a few people seemed to fit that category. She didn't understand this. Maybe it's Ally's optimistic and Sunny personality but she thought that everyone was beautiful, no matter what. But, lately with the mean girls calling her anorexic and bulimic, Ally started to feel bad about her slight frame. Eating disorders are a serious thing and she would never want to contribute to the sensationalism of them. This got her thinking. It wasn't her fault she was so skinny, it just ran in her family, she ate, in fact she ate a lot. She knew gaining weight was out by eating but maybe if she took up running and Yoga she might gain a little muscle and then she would be a healthier looking thin.

"Yeah, maybe should just let your body die. No one wants you around, you goody-two –shoes dork." Another girl said to Ally. Ally was trying again to make a basket, but had failed.

"You know what?" Ally began. "You have no idea who I really am. I eat a lot, and no I don't through it up after. I just have a fast metabolism and skinny genetics. There's not much I can do about it." Ally confidently shouted. "You want to know something else? I like who I am as a person, I like being a dork. Looks aren't as important as being a good person." Ally headed back into the locker room as the P.E. teacher blew the whistle to let everyone know that it was time get changed before the bell rang.

A month later Ally was still very thin but she was becoming a bit more toned, the running and Yoga helped her muscles be long and lean. She would never strong and she would never be athletically inclined but she did look healthier and the girls stopped their teasing.

Ally and her friends were at the beach and she was on a beach chair nose stuck in book, beach hat and bulky cover up hiding her away from the sun. She had even covered herself in a waterproof SPF 50 sunscreen.

"Ally come on, the beach is not that bad." Trish said to her while tanning on the towel next to her. "It's Miami, it's hot, just go wading into the water, and it will make you feel more comfortable. "Ally was a stronger swimmer now and could handle swimming in the ocean but she still wasn't crazy about the beach, mostly because of the sun and the sand. She liked the heat. She liked it because she got cold easily and did not like being cold at all. She just didn't like the sun burn that came from being out in the open without shade.

"Well, I guess I could use a little break from my book and the water does look nice." Ally sighed. Trish grinned. They looked over at Austin and Dez pushing each other into the waves. Dez, very pale like Ally was in a swim shirt and extra-long trunks. Trish stood up to go with Ally and laughed.

"Um, Ally don't you want to remove your armor to go into the water?" Trish questioned.

"Huh?" Ally looked confused. Trish tugged on the cover-up and the hat. "Oh, right." Ally removed her sun armor. Underneath she had a red and white classic 50s or 60s style bikini. She had always only had one-piece suits before.

"That is a cute suit, Ally." Trish complimented.

"Thanks." Ally replied. They headed to the water.

"Who's that with Trish?" Dez asked, the sun was bright and he couldn't really make out who it was. Austin looked.

"It's Ally." Austin answered then looked again. In all the years they had been friends Ally had never showed that much skin. Ally had a very hot body. Austin's jaw was dropped. He pulled himself together. Ally had always been beautiful but now this was almost too much for him to handle. He couldn't believe his best friend had been keeping that a secret. But then it dawned on Austin. Ally is a modest girl and too be honest because she wasn't showing as much skin as other girls do at the beach it actually made her hotter. Wait had Austin just had that thought about his best friend. No, he couldn't have. That was to cliché for their friendship. They were going to stay friends because they were going to prove everyone else that they were not in love. Then that thought made Austin depressed. At that moment he hated hormones.

Ally and Trish waded into the waves up to their chests and Ally admitted it was quite refreshing. The laughed and splashed each other and after a few minutes. They went back onto the beach. Ally decided to let the sun dry her for a bit before she covered herself up again to keep away sunburn. She figured she had another twenty minutes before the sunscreen needed reapplying.

"Hey Ally, I'm going to get a snow cone. Do you want one?" Trish asked.

"No thanks. I want to get back to my book." Ally settled into the chair and Trish walked off. Not a minute later a shadow came across her book. She figured it was Austin or Dez trying to get her attention because she was usually so into her reading it was one of the only ways to get her attention. She looked up and saw two guys she didn't know.

"Hey there beautiful." The tall one with dark hair smirked and stroked her arm. They looked to be a little older then her. She immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Um, Hi." Ally chocked out.

"You know you would look amazing in bed on top of me." The slightly shorter one said. Ally turned red. She knew what he was implying and she didn't like it.

"I don't think so." Ally tried to muster as much confidence as she could.

"You're right, you'd look better with me." The first spoke again and started to lean in toward her.

"NO!" Ally managed to scream. She jumped up and pushed the smaller one as hard as she could and luckily he lost his balance and fell over. Then all of a sudden there was blond headed streak that flew past her and knocking into the bigger guy and tackling him to the ground. Austin even though being younger and a little smaller he put all his strength into pinning the guy down and throwing punches to his face. Also, the surprise attack was to Austin's advantage. Dez caught up and Trish came back looking confused.

"Leave her alone!" Austin yelled in his face. "You don't know how to treat a real lady. And that, right there, is a lady." Austin got off the guy and there was some kind of mumbling from his mouth.

"What was that?" Trish asked him fiercely.

"Nothing."

"There better be an apology to my friend." Austin stared him down.

"Fine. I'm sorry"

"What about you?" Austin glared at the smaller one still sitting on the sand in shock that someone as little as Ally managed to knock him over.

"Sorry." He said and his friend pulled him up and they stalked off.

"Oh my god. Ally are you okay? What happened?" Trish asked. Ally sat back down, she was shaking a little.

"I thought they were going to try to hurt me, I mean , you know, do something…" she couldn't even get it out. She really had a feeling that if she hadn't had a burst of adrenaline out of fear or if Austin hadn't come running, they would have touched her and that was last thing she wanted. Ally told them what they said and about the look in their eyes and the way they smirked at her.

"Ally I am really proud of you for pushing him. I know you don't like violence but you did a good job." Austin put a hand on her shoulder.

"I just don't know why they picked me, is it because they thought they could get away with it because I am kind of small?" Ally started to wrap back up in her giant cover-up.

"That's part of it Ally." Austin looked into big brown eyes. Their usually sparkle was very dim and she looked hurt and sad. "The other part is that you're… well, don't get upset with me… you're gorgeous." Austin winced waiting for a slap but it didn't come. Ally just looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, I'm not. I'm…" Ally was cut off.

"Yes you are. I say you are and that's it, the end of discussion." Trish demanded. Ally kept her mouth shut. She knew there was no point in arguing with Trish. Ally knew she wasn't ugly, but she didn't really think she was pretty either, just average, nothing to special.

"I want to go home." Ally said as she pulled her cover-up around her body even more.

"Okay, we'll have a sleepover." Trish put an arm around her shoulder and they began to collect their things. The boys carried most of it as they headed to Ally's house.

**Author Note: Again, sorry for any mistakes. Between work, family, two side jobs and a friend in from out of town, I didn't have any time to proof read. This story just keeps flowing and I can't stop it. So, I write and get it up as fast as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. DISNEY DOES._**

**_Author's Note: Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. You guys rock. I am so overwhelmed by the love you are all giving my story. You make me feel so special. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! Big hugs to all of you. (Sorry to those of you who wanted me to get right to them being 16 so they could have sex, I have sex, just depends on what comes out of my brain as I'm typing, I literally only have a couple things planned. The rest is just flowing out. And yes I am perfectly aware you don't have to be sixteen to have sex but it's the common age.)_**

**Chapter 6: Age 13 continued **

Later that night, after the beach, the four friends were in Ally's room. Ally was writing in book, she had some emotions about the day she wanted to express. Austin was strumming his guitar and humming a melody. The two of them were sitting on Ally's bed. Ally leaning against the head board and Austin sitting at the end.

"Dez, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Trish yelled. She startled Austin and Ally who both had been in their own worlds.

"What?! No, it's not." Dez retorted and stuck his tongue out at Trish.

"Yes it is. You can't make up a rule to game that has been played around the world for years!" Trish pushed him over. Not that he had that far to fall; they were sitting on floor playing cards.

"Now look what you did, you made me drop my deck." Dez complained.

"Good, because I'm not playing with you anymore." Trish crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why can't you two get a long?" Ally asked.

"He's an idiot." Trish replied simply.

"She's mean." Dez answered and glared at Trish.

"Hey, who's going to Kimmie's party tomorrow night?" Austin asked to change the subject.

"Me!" Dez and Trish said together, they glared at each other again and Ally laughed.

"What party? Kimmie is having a party?" Ally looked at all her friends with a confused look on her face. Kimmie was a pretty blonde popular girl at school. Ally thought she was nice and that they were friends but now she was rethinking that.

"Wait, you don't know about it?" Trish asked and Ally shook her head. "Kimmie said she invited the whole glass. We thought you knew, she is always talking to you and you have a bunch of classes together. "

"So, Kimmie just didn't tell me about it. That's rude, I thought she was a friend." Ally was pensive for a moment. "Maybe I should call her and see if she just forgot or didn't realize she didn't say anything." Ally picked up the phone. Austin stopped her.

"No, I'll call her and mention to her that the four of us are coming and pretend like I need to double check on the time. That way if she just sort of missed telling you she won't react because she'll think she did tell you, but if it was on purpose we'll know." Austin picked up his phone and dialed Kimmie's number. He put it on speaker so all could hear. (**Austin**, _Kimmie_)

_Hello_

**Hey Kimmie, it's Austin.**

_Oh, hey Austin. (giggles)_

**So, I was just wondering, what time is your party tomorrow night, I forgot.**

_It's at 7:00, but you can come anytime. (giggles again)_

**Thanks, so the four of us will be there at around 7.**

_Who all are you coming with? (sounded more bitter)_

**Oh, the usual, Dez, Trish and Ally.**

_UUUGgggHHHH, Austin, why do you have to hang out with such losers. I mean Trish is cool and Dez is well interesting, you're lucky I invited him because I figured you wouldn't come without him. But Ally, really, she is such a dork. She wasn't invited, in fact she was only one I didn't invite, She'd probably bring a book to read and not have any fun, causing everyone else to bummed out. That's the last thing I want at a party._

**One, Ally is not a dork, at least not to me. She had been my friend my entire life. If she's not going , I'm not going. (slightly annoyed and pissed off)**

_What. Really. Fine Ally Dorkson can come just because I want you here so bad._

**So like I said, the four of us will be there around seven. Bye Kimmie.** Austin hung up smirking at the phone he couldn't believe Kimmie would do something like that, she seemed so sweet. He normally would have said that they wouldn't go to the party at all but it was the first major co-ed party with minimal parental supervision that they were invited to. He really wanted to go.

"I can't believe Kimmie is so nice to me, but thinks I'm a dork and apparently doesn't like me very much." Ally commented.

"Some people just don't understand your special kind of awesomeness." Austin smiled and hugged her. The he reached for her book. "What are you writing?"

"Don't touch my book." Ally wined. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"A billion." Austin grinned as Ally pulled her book to her. "I'm your best friend, I should know what's in it." Austin then reached for it. Ally put it behind her head and he reached farther, his height was making this difficult for her, He was partially on top of her.

"Come on Austin, get it." Dez laughed.

"Ally, you got it." Trish cheered.

Austin was just about to grab the book when they heard a throat clear from the doorway. Ally's dad was standing there. They looked at him and they saw they saw a look of concern on his face. They froze, not knowing what he wanted.

"I just came to tell you guys to go to sleep; it's one in the morning. I have to be up for work. Austin, please get off of my daughter." He turned and walked away looking very stern. That's when they realized their compromising position and started laughing. But they agreed they should get some sleep. They all piled into Ally's bed and got comfy and drifted off to sleep.

After breakfast the next morning Lester gathered the four thirteen year olds in the living room. He looked very stern and upset.

"I think we have to have a talk." He sat down on the arm chair. "I talked to all your parents and they agreed to let me do this with all four of you this morning." They looked at Lester confused and concerned. "About last night, what I walked in on." He began. "I realize it was nothing and it was playful. I know that because I know you all so well. But you don't have the understanding of seeing a boy on top your daughter. It's scary and I know you Austin, I know you wouldn't do anything to Ally, but my mind went straight to another place. Like what if it was someone else?" Lester looked at them and they all looked down at the carpet. Ally knew where this was going.

"Dad you know we had the sex talk already, we know what it is and what happens." Ally said.

"I know that sweetie. But what you don't know is how quickly things can escalate into something else. It's like one minute your holding hands, then kissing, then before you know it your touching and clothes are coming off."

"Lester, that's not going to happen. We are only thirteen." Austin interrupted.

"Look up on the internet about how many thirteen year olds have had sex. It's more then you think." Lester pointed out. "Not that I want any of you to have sex until you are thirty and married but I want you to be prepared in case something happens when you're in college. Because if I find out any of you have sex while still under the age of 18, you will be dead." The four of them sat there shocked. Lester was usually so happy and fun but right now he was scary and serious. "First of all let's start off with condoms and how they are used." He saw them shrug and even groan but he continued. "You all know where to get them and how to put them on, right?" They nodded.

"Why do the girls have to know that?" Dez asked "It's the guys responsibility."

"Not all guys are good guys like you two." Lester answered. "Some guys will say they don't have any or they are stupid and put it on wrong. A woman should know how to make sure it's right." Dez then understood. "Then there is birth control for you ladies. If you plan on having sex, you should be on it. I should point out that birth control should be called hormone control because it really helps to regulate a period, some girls start taking it so their period isn't erratic anymore." Dez started squirming. He was getting uncomfortable. "This leads to me my next point. Self-pleasure, it's a teenagers best friend." Dez beginning to turn pale, Trish turning red, Austin and Ally kept looking around the room, never making eye contact with anyone. Lester went on and on how it was normal and that everyone does it. He'd even gone as far as to asking if any of them had already. They didn't answer, so he took it as a no. However, one of them had but wasn't going to speak up about it. Then the conversation turned to the first time. How it's awkward and strange, scary and exciting. Also, he explained the emotional side for both male and females. He even went on to explain the physical pain the girl has her first time. Now all four of the kids were squirming and turning red. "The most important thing to remember is respect. Respect for yourself, respect for the person you are with. There should never be pressure placed on a person and you should know that every one person you sleep with takes a little piece of you with them, so don't just give yourself away." Lester finished.

"I would never, ever disrespect any girl." Austin announced.

"That's good to hear, Austin." Lester padded his shoulder. He was a good young man.

"I don't think I want to have sex, ever." Ally said. They all looked at her oddly, knowing that she would probably want kids one day.

"I thought you want kids?" Trish asked.

"There's adoption and foster care." Ally answered. They couldn't argue with her. She was right.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, the reason we had this talk is because of the sleepover you had. We need to set some rules now that you are teenagers and not little kids anymore." Lester began. "First, you can still have boy/girl sleepovers, you are too close of friends to make that stop, but you will be sleeping in individual sleeping bags in the livingroom, no more bedrooms. You also must expect parental check-ins at any moment. Lastly, girls on one side or the room boys on the other."

"What, but that's not fair. Ally and I have been next to each other since forever." Austin protested.

"This is for your own good, if you have morning wood do you really want Ally to know about it?" Lester asked him. Austin didn't say anything for a minute, he was thinking.

"No, that would be uncomfortable for her. I would never want to make her feel that way." He answered intelligently.

**Author Note: Next Chapter will be the party, spin the bottle, truth or dare, twister. Typical 13 year old stuff. Ally being shy, may not participate in all the games. There might be some first kisses, but you don't know who. (Can you guess who it was who has masturbated before?) Ahh, the sex talk, is it weird I never felt awkward or embarrassed during it when I was a kid? Who had a weird experience with it? If you did, I hope this part of the story made you feel better. Again sorry for any mistakes I'm just too excited to get the story posted to proof read as much as I should. Plus after I have read it twice, I know what it is supposed to say and don't notice mistakes, the beauty of your own words.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally_**

**Chapter 7: Age 13 The Party**

"Ally, come on!" Austin whined. "You said you were going now you say you're not."

"I just don't feel like going to Kimmie's house, she obviously doesn't want me there." Ally sighed and sat on the couch in her living room. She had gotten dressed for the party; she just put on her usual, t-shirt, vest, skirt, leggings and boots. But now she was feeling like she was too shy and awkward to go. "Look, Austin, you guys can go without me. Parties are not my thing anyway, I wouldn't have any fun and then I would bring you guys down."

"I won't be fun without you." Austin protested and started pulling her to her feet. "Come on, if you think its lame after an hour, we'll leave. No questions asked." He offered. Ally thought that through. It sounded reasonable. She went along with him and they headed out the door to meet Trish and Dez at the corner three blocks away. Then they were going to walk to Kimmie's together.

When they arrived at the party the music was already playing and people were dancing. The food looked great. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, Ally thought to herself. She watched as her friends were greeted by everyone and no one really acknowledged her. It seemed strange that her three best friends were popular and she wasn't. Okay, so maybe she was shy and clumsy and a bit socially challenged but that didn't mean she wasn't interesting. Only about half the class was there, not a lot of people had gotten permission to come.

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" Kimmie stood up on a chair and yelled. Everyone looked at her. "Now that everyone has arrived, let's start the fun, Truth or Dare time." Everyone sat down aimlessly around the room and Kimmie waited till everyone was comfortable. Ally knew she was always going to pick truth; she didn't want to do any crazy dare. "I'll ask the first question." Kimmie looked around and smiled at Austin. "Austin, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth?" Austin answered

"Have you ever kissed anyone? Follow up, Who do you want to kiss?" Kimmie asked flirtatiously.

"No, I haven't kissed anyone and right now, other than Megan Fox, I can't think of anyone I'd like to kiss." He answered. That boy had such a crush on the actress it was to the point of obsession. Kimmie looked disappointed. Austin then took his turn to ask and he picked Trent who was on the basketball team with him. Then it went around to a few more people. Then it was Trish's turn. She picked truth.

"So, Trish, have you ever, touched yourself?"

"Yes." Trish answered turning read and then asking Dez, truth or dare. He picked dare. "Go kiss Kimmie's cat." Trish knew very well that Kimmie's cat was mean and would probably scratch Dez to pieces but she had to do it, her gut told her too. Ally laughed a little at Dez, he should have known better then to pick dare with Trish. She would do anything to make Dez look stupid. Sure enough there came a painful scream and Dez returned with two scratches on his face. The game continued to go around for two more rounds and no one asked Ally a question. Her friends didn't cause they knew everything about here and they knew she wouldn't pick dare. Finally, Dallas, turned to Ally and smiled. Ally thought he was cute. He is a little on the dumb side, but he's sweet.

"Ally truth or dare?" Dallas asked.

"Truth"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"No."

"Of course, she hasn't, Dallas, you are such an idiot. She is such a dork. All she cares about is school and look at the way she dresses. She's not very pretty either." Kimmie began. Ally just shook her head; this wasn't anything she hadn't heard before. At this point she knew Kimmie had only been fake nice to her this whole time.

"What?" Dallas said. "Ally is very pretty." All the sudden he turned bright red. He hadn't meant to reveal that he had a little crush on her. Kimmie looked surprised.

"Dallas, dude, you're right. Ally is a very pretty girl. She's not a dork either. Yes, she likes school, but that's what makes her who she is and who cares about clothes." Austin defended his best friend.

"And Ally is like the nicest person on the planet." Trish added.

"Thanks, guys but I really don't care what Kimmie thinks, I like who I am." Ally was confident about herself as a person. However, she may have taken Kimmie's side about her looks. Ally still felt like she was a little too skinny and she felt a little plain and ordinary but she figured looks was the least important thing. So, it didn't bother her too much. But she did feel very flattered Dallas said she was pretty, her crush may have just gotten a little deeper. Kimmie looked a little mad, but moved on anyway.

"Okay, that's enough of this stupid game. Let's play spin the bottle." Kimmie grabbed an empty soda pop bottle. Everyone moved to sit on the floor in a circle. Ally didn't she went over to get some chips and punch.

"Ally aren't you playing?" Dez shouted to her.

"No, I don't want my first kiss to be with someone who is forced to kiss me because of a game. I want it to be with someone who wants to kiss me." Ally replied.

"That is really sweet." Trish smiled. "But since I already did have my first kiss, and second, and third, I want to do research." Ally laughed with her friend and stood back to watch. After all spin the bottle can be amusing from the sidelines. Kimmie spun first; she kept her eyes on Austin, clearly hoping it landed on him. It didn't it landed on Trent. Then Trent spun and it landed on Emma. Emma spun it landed on herself so she spun again. Ally was happy watching everyone have fun. She laughed when Trish spun and it landed on Dez and she saw Trish nearly vomit after she gave him a little peck. A girl, that Ally didn't know her name landed on Austin, she tell he felt a little nervous by his shifting back and forth. The girl planted on right on him and he looked a little surprised but happy. Ally couldn't help but laugh at how Kimmie glared at the girl. Then Austin spun the bottle. It landed on Emma and she took no time either in kissing Austin. Kimmie looked pissed as hell now. It was obvious she had her sights set on Austin that night and it didn't seem to work out how she planned. Austin stood up to stretch his long legs and get some punch.

"Where are you going?" Kimmie asked him. "Getting punch, I'm thirsty." Austin answered her politely yet confused.

"You can't leave the game. You can't come back in." Kimmie looked panicked. "It's a rule."

"Then I guess I'm done with spin the bottle for the night." He was satisfied he got his first and second kiss all in one night. That was enough for his thirteen year old heart to take.

"Austin, but you're the reason all the girls want to play." Kimmie practically screamed.

"What?" Austin said with a confused look on his face. Ally begin to laugh again and the desperation being shown in the blonde girl.

"Raise your hand if the only reason you played was to have a chance at kissing the gorgeous Austin Moon." Kimmie asked of the girls. Every girl except Trish and Ally raised their hands.

"Hey, that's not cool." Trent said.

"What's wrong with us?" Dallas asked. This started a long discussion so Ally, Austin, Trish and Dez decided to leave. They walked home in silence for a while.

"Thanks Trish." Dez said sweetly out of the blue.

"For what?" Trish asked.

"For giving me my first kiss." Dez blushed a little. He may or may not have a crush on Trish. It was hard to tell with their relationship.

"Oh, um, you're welcome, but do me a favor and never mention that again." Trish threatened. The two of them headed in opposite directions when they reached the corner they met up at earlier. Each going to their home. Austin and Ally kept going, arms linked skipping all the way.

"What a weird night?" Austin commented.

"Oh please Austin, I know you liked the fact that you now know for sure you're the most popular guy at school. You totally love the idea of all the girls crushing on you." Ally teased.

"Whatever. They haven't seen anything yet", he flexed his other arm and started to sing. No one but Ally, Trish and Dez knew just how talented Austin was musically. He had figured out how to play pretty much all the instruments at the store and played them well. It seemed effortless to him. He also had a very magical voice and he could dance. Ally too had a talent for music, she was amazing with lyrics and melodies and had a wonderful voice, but her shyness and stage fright would always be in her way. He and Ally had started to spend time at the music store, writing songs and recording them. They parted ways as they reached Austin's door and they continued their tradition of saying "I love you" to each other when parting ways.

**Author Note: Thanks again for the reviews everyone, you're awesome. Next chapter, they will be 15, Since this is when the show started, I'll be using things from the show. I already started using Kimmie, Dallas and Trent. I might add Chuck, but I don't know if I can write for him. I'm still trying to figure out how to write Dez, his goofiness is harder than I thought, especially since I'm kind of a goof ball too. Anyway, I have taken requests so if there is something you'd like to see let me know and I'll put it in if it fits in with whatever flows out of my brain, into my finger tips and onto the page. (Seriously, when I write, it's like I am not fully in control, it just comes. But I do have a few structured ideas I want to put in.) I love you all. **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Disney does and the characters belong to Kevin and Heath, the writers and actors._**

**Chapter 8 Age 15**

They had spent all night in the practice room above Sonic Boom. The four of them pulled an all nighter to finish the video. They had filmed a video for the song they recorded a few days ago. It was called Double Take. The practice room had turned into rehearsal space and a make ship recording studio. They also had some film equipment in there. They had all become popular at Marino High for being involved with making music. Yes, that includes Ally. Her song writing ability was amazing so by working with Austin, Dez and Trish, she actually became popular. She was still shy and goody-goody but it didn't bother anyone anymore.

"Are you guys ready?" Trish asked as she hesitated to upload the video to the website she and Dez created for Austin and Ally's music. They were about to put the music online for the first time for anyone to hear not just their families and friends at school.

"Yes, do it already!" Austin shouted with anticipation.

"I don't know. Do you think people will like it?" Ally asked shaking with nervousness.

"Yes, I know everyone will love it." Dez said optimistically.

"Alls, don't worry, it's a fantastic song. I wouldn't sing it if it wasn't. You know I have good taste." Austin smiled and then nodded at Trish. She clicked the button and it was done. They waited in silence for ten minutes and then checked. They were so taken aback it already had a thousand views.

"Wow, so many already." Ally stared wide eyed at the screen. "And look all the comments are good."

"I feel, I don't even know how to explain it, it's like my heart is on fire, I am so happy." Austin was nearly crying. Something he never did. "My dad has been telling me that music is a waste of time and that I have like a billion to one shot at making it." Austin paused, "But with you guys on my team, I feel like we can go straight to the top.

"My dad has been saying the same thing, maybe we can show them all these positive comments and they'd take a different view on the subject." Ally continued.

"I think you two will go all they way to the top together, you have the perfect built in gimmick." Trish said lightly.

"Gimmick, what gimmick? We don't need a gimmick." Austin looked confused. So did Ally.

"Come on you guys, I even get it." Dez rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, even the Doofus gets it." Trish smiled. "You guys have the Austin and Ally factor."

"The what now?" Ally questioned

"The Austin and Ally factor. Everyone is going to wonder if your dating or want you to date because it would be cute. I mean it's such a beautiful cliché story, two best friends grow up together and then as teenagers realize they are perfect for each other…"

"Woah. Stop." Ally cut Trish off. "That's not going to happen to us." She shook her head. "It'd be weird and I hate those types of cliché situations. They are never real, they are just in movies and books."

"Denial, it's a long river." Dez said, screwing up the old adage. They all laughed at him and turned back to the screen and refreshed the page, now there was 10,000 views and no negative comments.

"This is unreal." Austin said leaning back with a sigh. He was overwhelmed. "Let's go out to celebrate."

"Yeah, let's get pizza." Dez said as his stomach growled really loud. They laughed and headed to the food court.

"AAaaaAAAAAHHHHHhhhhhhhHHHHH" They heard a high pitched scream from nearby. They looked around and couldn't see anything the matter. "It's Austin Moon." Then they saw a small group of girls about eleven years old coming running toward them but then got called back by the adults that were accompanying them. They looked disappointed.

"That was fast." Trish noted with a bit of sass.

"I know the song was good and Austin is good performer, but why are they reacting like that? Like, he's famous or like he's Justin Bieber?" Ally scrunched her nose. She didn't understand the screaming and she wasn't a Bieber fan so saying his name was weird to her.

"Ally, isn't it obvious?" Trish looked at her friend seriously. Ally still looked confused.

"Really, Ally, you don't see it?" Dez looked at her. Now she felt dumb, Dez knew something she didn't.

"Ally take a good look at Austin, he's a hot guy." Trish finished with a little annoyance in her voice. Ally so smart and usually very observant, Trish couldn't understand how Ally hadn't noticed Austin was cute.

"Austin's cute?" Ally laughed. "Let me look at you. I don't think I ever really noticed. "Ally laughed and turned to stare directly at Austin.

"You know that's so not cool of you Ally. I mean who could not think this is cute." Austin laughed and pointed to himself.

"I said let me look, then I'll decide." Ally teased. She looked at him. She studied his face like a stranger would. She saw nice bone structure, perfectly messy blond hair, puppy dog brown eyes and the brightest smile. She took in his height and accounted the fact that she knew he had muscles. It began to add up. Austin is a hot guy. _EWW, my best friend is hot_, Ally thought. "You are cute, who knew?" Ally said still laughing a little.

They finally ordered their pizza and Trish's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number. "Trish De La Rosa speaking." She answered. She stepped away from the rest of them for a few minutes.

"How many jobs has Trish had this week?" Austin asked Ally out of curiosity.

"Three, I think. Are you sure we should have her as out manager?" Ally laughed.

"Yeah, she's our friend, she'll fight for us and won't take no for an answer, but as for her other jobs… They should just hang her picture in every store with a caption that says 'Do Not Hire.'" Austin pointed out."

"Oh, my gosh, you guys, guess who is performing on the Helen Show tomorrow?" Trish came back excited, jumping up and down.

"Who?!" Austin, Ally and Dez asked in unison with excitement.

"The one and only Austin Moon!" Trish exclaimed. They all began jumping up and down and shouting. "She saw your video and thinks you're the next big thing. She wants you to play two songs."

"Two songs?" Austin and Ally said at the same time. Trish nodded.

"I have part of a song, you want to help me finish it tonight?" Ally asked Austin. They would be pulling another all nighter. Hopefully they wouldn't be too tired the next day.

Luckily they finished early and went home and got right into bed. Even though they were excited for the next day, sleep came to them anyway. Which was good because they needed it.

The Helen show went well. There weren't any problems with the performances. Then came time for the interview and things took an unexpected turn.

"So, on your website, , it says you work with a songwriter named Ally Dawson."

"Yes, that's right. Ally has been my best friend since I was baby. We write all the songs together."

"Tell us about her."

"She's smart, fun and talented." Austin smiled. "Ally is here, in the front row, but don't show her on camera, she's shy."

"Oh, well it sounds like you are best friends. Can you point her out to me." Austin did. "Well she is a very pretty girl. Are you two dating?"

"NO," Austin nearly spat.

"You should, it'd be cute." Helen then turned to the camera. "That's all the time we have for today. I hope you tune in tomorrow. She never gave Austin the chance to say anything else. He figured Trish had been right about the gimmick.

**Author Note: Sorry this is a short chapter, I am trying to make Season one condensed into just a few chapters and I am having a time because I am trying to add a little more reality and angst. Anyway, thanks again to all the readers, followers and reviewers, you guys rock my socks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally!_**

**Author Note: I love all of you guys so much! I got a wonderful review from a "Guest" saying how much she liked the style I was writing in and how unique the story is. Whoever you are, thank you, it means so much to me. I literally started crying. I can't say this enough, I don't know where it's coming from, it just keeps pouring out however this chapter I had fix a bit. It's hard turning a Disney show into a more real teen drama story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Age 15**

Austin came into the Sonic Boom and slouched his way over the counter and sat down with a huff.

"What's wrong Austin?" He was very rarely in a bad mood and this was unusual so Ally just had to ask.

"I am beginning to think my dad was right. I mean, about the music business, maybe it's too hard to get into. I thought we were going to do so well after we posted that video. It's been a month and no cares when I walk through the mall anymore and no one has written any new comments on the video in a week and views are barely moving up." He seemed so bummed out. It was not fun seeing him this way, in fact it was so weird it gave Ally shivers up her spine.

"Austin, don't worry. Once we film the new video and put it up this weekend people will come back around." Ally said. "I even have to admit it's a great song and you know how hard I am on myself."

"Are you sure, because somebody just asked me if I was in a dog food commercial?"

"At least they knew you from something." Ally patted his shoulder and sounded optimistic.

"Hey, guys." Trish walked in carrying a leather jacket.

"Hi, Trish." Ally replied.

"Dude, where did you get that jacket?" Austin looked wide eyed.

"I borrowed it from work; I am at the Dry Cleaners today. I figured we could use it for the video and no one would ever know." Trish proudly showed off the jacket.

"That's a champion's jacket from a fight." Austin put in.

"Oh that explains why the guy introduced himself as Face Puncher." Trish said as a light went on in her head.

"That's Face Puncher's jacket? We can't barrow that, he'd kill us." Austin said. "Take it back now." He was serious. Trish just looked at him. "I mean it Trish, I will not approve to have it the video. I refuse." Now he looked scared. Trish rolled her eyes and agreed and took it back to her job. Austin sighed in relief. He didn't want the wrath of that man to come down upon him. Dez came in with a real Kangaroo.

"Dez, where did you get him from?" Ally asked. "He's so cute."

"I know a guy." That was ally Dez had to say about that. "He's for the video. I thought he'd be fun to attach a camera to, so we could get crazy shots."

"Is he going to let you do that?" Austin said coming over the animal and sticking his hand out letting the kangaroo examine him before letting Austin touch him.

"Sure, he will." Dez answered confidently. Dez rabbed his small camera and carefully attached it to a ribbon then gently tied the ribbon around the Kangaroo's neck. That's when Trish returned and screamed out of surprise. Scaring the Kangaroo. He hopped away.

"Oh, no, how are we going to catch him?" Ally sighed.

"The camera is synced to my computer, all we have to do is look to see where he is and then offer him some of these. " Dez pulled out what must be some kind of food that the kangaroo likes. Ally had to stay to work at the store but the other three left to find the kangaroo. People were watching and laughing as they saw the excited kangaroo.

"The kangaroo is a friend of Austin Moon's, we are trying to catch him. Later if you come by Sonic Boom you can get a picture the kangaroo and be treated to a song from Austin." Trish announced and the whole food court cheered.

"Trish that was brilliant. Thanks, you're a great manager, how did you know I was feeling kind of low today?" Austin hugged his friend.

"It wasn't hard to see it by the expression on your face, plus I've known you for ten years."

"Right. Let's just catch the kangaroo. Even being friends with Dez, that is one thing I never expected to hear myself say." Austin said as they noticed Dez leading the kangaroo back. They headed back to Sonic Boom where one hundred people followed them to get a picture with the kangaroo and got treated to a new song from rising internet sensation Austin Moon. A Billion Hits said just what the team needed it too. Dez filmed the performance for a video to be posted online. This lead to more people discovering the music and that Austin and Ally created together. They continued to write songs, record them and post videos. Austin was gaining more popularity by the minute. The team thought everything was fine and going so well, little did they know a there was going to be a hiccup in that plan.

Enter Demonica Dixon. She sauntered into the Sonic Boom one afternoon for one purpose only. To find Austin Moon and sign him up as her client. She introduced herself and the team was impressed, they had heard of her before. Ally had a bad feeling about her, yet she was hopeful that maybe she was here to be a mentor to Team Austin. They had come to call themselves that since he was the face and the voice that everyone saw.

"Austin, let me cut to the chase." Ms. Dixon started. "I want to be your manager and I know you will want me to because I can make your biggest dreams come ture."She looked Austin in the eyes, she could tell he was trying to figure her out by the intense look in his big brown eyes. She thought to herself how easy it would be to manage and shape the career of someone like him. Young, extremely talented and freakishly handsome for 15.

"Thank you for the offer but, no. One of my best friends, Trish, is my manager." I can't leave my team.

"What if I take on Ally, your song writer too?" She offered. Both Austin and Ally shook their heads. "Other than online, has anyone really seen you?"

"No." Austin answered simply.

"I can get you a gig at the Jam-a-thon this weekend." Ms. Dixon was practically begging now.

"I got him a gig there already. It was supposed to be a surprise for the meeting, but now you know." Trish said. "Here is the e-mail I was sent for conformation. I printed it off in case no of you believed me."

"Thank you Trish, this is amazing," the team high fived and Austin turned to Demonica. "I am sorry, but I have a great team and I wouldn't change it for the world." Austin grinned.

"I think you'll regret that choice." She sneered and began to walk away. She turned back "I will win you over." Then she finally left.

"What did she mean by that?" Dez asked.

"I have no idea." Ally answered.

Luckily for team Austin, they did never hear from Demonica Dixon. Austin played a great show at the Jam-a-Thon and things were looking good for Team Austin once again, at least for now.

**Author Note: The next chapter will include Cassidy, Dallas, a formal dance (instead of Trish's quiencera) and the personal drama will begin. I didn't want to get into too much drama with the Demonica Dixon thing but I wanted to put it in to show the strength of Team Austin. Also, I don't think many of you will like what I have planned for Austin and Cassidy but I'm making it more realistic so be warned. Also, I have a two very days ahead of me, I may not get to update until Saturday. I'm Sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally_**

**A Message From the Author: Thank you for being patient and waiting until I could update again. Damn real world got in the way of having time to write. I love you all.**

**Chapter 10: AGE 15**

Team Austin had been working hard for a couple months writing songs, posting videos and getting little gigs around Miami that they decided to go out for a celebratory dinner. They choose to go to Melody Diner; none of them had been there for months. Trish was late as usual.

"Where is Trish and where is our waitress? What kind of waitress takes this long to get to a table?" Ally asked not really looking for an answer, she was really just pointing out the situation. Austin and Dez just shrugged and sighed. Then Trish appeared at the end of table wearing a waitress uniform. "Oh, that explains everything." Ally smiled at the boys.

"What?" Trish asked, the boys burst out laughing.

"Nothing." Ally said. "What are the specials?" Trish told them about the four specials of the day.

"Aren't you suppose to sing them to us?" Dez asked.

"Only if the manager is around." Trish replied.

"Can you get her to be our waitress?" Austin asked dreamily. They turned to see who he was looking at.

"That's Cassidy. She is the star waitress. She's really cool. She is the lead singer and guitar player in an all-girl band." Trish answered. Austin was obviously smitten with the pretty blonde. "Austin, I'm sorry to tell you this but she's 17."

"So, that's only two years older than me." Austin retorted. "Please, can you introduce us." Austin pleaded using his puppy dog eyes for good measure. Trish couldn't resist.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "Hey Cassidy, come over here and meet my friends!" Trish called to her cheerfully.

"Austin, she's really pretty. She's in a band, you two are seriously perfect for each other." Ally encouraged her best friend. As the tall blonde made her way over, Austin's heart started beating rapidly.

"Cassidy, this is Ally, she's super talented and smart." Trish said and the two girls smiled and said Hi to each other. "This is Dez, but he's just a dooffus." Dez gave Trish a dirty look, but smiled at Cassidy. "And this is Austin." Trish said as Austin stood up to show Cassidy his full height. He also reached out to shake her hand. Cassidy noticed he was very cute, but she figured he was only 15, Trish's age. He also, looked familiar.

"Trish, you should say, Austin Moon, internet musical sensation." Dez huffed. "What kind of manager doesn't introduce her client with enthusiasm? Dez was getting Trish back for calling him a Doffus.

"It's nice to meet you all." Cassidy smiled. Then she sang the specials to them and they were impressed with her beautiful voice and applauded her.

"You have a great voice." Austin complimented her. Then they ordered and she walked away. "I'm going to go ask her out." Austin began to stand up, but Ally pulled him back down.

"You'll have a better shot at it when your stomach isn't growling so loudly, maybe you should wait until you've eaten." Ally suggested. He nodded. Their food arrived and they ate the delicious meal.

"Here I go." Austin stood up and started to go over toward Cassidy.

"Wait." Ally stopped him and he looked puzzled. She reached up and fixed his hair and straightened his shirt. "Okay, now go get her Tiger." She let him continue on his mission but she followed and hid so she could listen in. She was so excited for Austin, she could tell he really liked Cassidy and she desperately wanted her to say yes.

"So Cassidy," Austin started. "I was wondering, would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"I would like to but I don't know if it would work, I'm 17, and I am guessing you're 15?" Cassidy replied, Austin nodded. "Well, 15 is young for me, sorry." Austin didn't look hurt or upset or anything.

"I'll make you change your mind." Austin grinned at her and filled out an application to work there, he figured he could win her over if they worked closely almost every day. Cassidy just giggled and went to get an order.

They were walking back to Sonic Boom after dinner to hang out when Ally stopped suddenly and started having a slight panic attack.

"What's wrong Alls?" Austin rubbed her back trying to get his friend breathing normally again. She pointed toward the cell phone accessory cart. "Oh, Dallas, you still have a crush on him. How long has it been, two years?" Austin teased. "Why can't you just talk to him like a normal person?" She shrugged her breathing slowing down as she was calming down. "Dallas is a nice dude, a little on the dumb side but he's not going to say or do anything to you that should make you nervous."

"I know, I just can't talk to him. His dark hair and his kind eyes make me weak in the knees everytime." Ally looked dreamily at their classmate.

"Why don't Dez and I set it up so you and Dallas can have a dance at the winter formal next weekend?" Austin looked at Ally, who was in deep thought.

"Austin, that would be a great idea, but you know I can't dance. I would feel even more awkward then I already do." Ally sighed.

"I can teach you to slow dance, it's not hard. It's not like Dallas is professional dancer." Austin nudged Ally. She smiled and nodded her okay. Austin was happy for her, but there was tiny twinge he felt deep in his gut about Ally sharing a special dance with someone else.

Two days later Austin was working his first shift at Melody Diner and because he was a rising internet celebrity the diner was busier than usual. Since Trish was still new, Austin was being trained by Cassidy. They were getting along very well and Austin was pretty sure he could get her to change her mind about dating him pretty quickly. There was one final piece to his plan, he and Ally were working on song that he was going to sing to her to seal the deal. It should be ready in few days. Until then he would just have to be his charming self.

Dez had talked to Dallas about Ally since they had more classes together. Dallas told Dez he did like Ally a lot and would love to save her a dance at the Winter Formal. No one ever went with a date to Winter Formal, it was formal, but not like prom. A few people went with dates, like the couples who had been dating for a while but most kids just came in big groups to hang out and dance with who you wanted to.

This meant a shopping trip for the friends. Austin and Dez both needed new suits, both had outgrown theirs and the girls needed dresses. They decided to do the boys first, because they would be easier. They picked out a blue suit for Austin and a reddish brown suit for Dez. The boys then were bored and went to get food while the girls picked out their dresses. Trish got a strapless, puffy dress that was bright pink and zebra print. Ally got a simple knee length red dress with spaghetti straps and heart shaped neckline. She planned on cinching it at her waist with a gold colored belt. She already had shoes to match and some gold jewelry at home. So they just had to get Trish some shoes before they met back up the boys.

Today was the big day, Austin was going to sing the song to Cassidy and ask her out again. He knew that working with her for a week would soften her up. But he was excited to unleash his whole self to her. He walked into the diner, in street clothes, he didn't have a shift today, and got everyone's attention. Dez and Ally were there with an mp3 player and speakers to play the backing track so he could sing and dance. He nodded at them to start the music. He was jumping on tables and chairs while he sang and danced his heart out Cassidy, he knew Heartbeat was an amazing song and he was hoping that giving it everything he had would win her over. He finished and went right up to Cassidy and asked her out. This time she said yes and pulled him into the back storage closet and made out with him for a good twenty minutes.

Austin came back out and looked very happy. Ally and Dez congratulated him as Trish came over with their order. She had been working but was probably going to quit soon, her and the manager didn't get along well, even though Trish liked this job and had it longer than any other job she had (except for being Austin's manager of course).

"So, what were you and Cassidy doing in the back?" Trish asked.

"Kissing." Austin shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Wow, I guess she did really change her mind." Trish replied. "When and Where is your first date?"

"Saturday, and I think we'll go bowling or to a movie or something." Austin answered with a smile on his face.

"Friday night the dance and Saturday a date, you're going to have a great weekend." Ally smiled at Austin.

"Good thing I quit my job here. It was too stressful, fan girls are crazy. Did you know one of them tried to take that paper hat I had to wear?" They laughed.

"Ally you're doing fine." Austin said as Ally sat down on the piano bench in the practice room she was frustrated.

"I can count, obviously. I play the piano and can keep time but when it comes to dancing I can't." Ally let out a deep breath and tried to hold back tears.

"You do trust me, right?" Austin asked and she nodded. "You were doing fine. It's not like I'm teaching you to waltz, just a simple teenage way of slow dancing." Austin smiled. "I know you can do this." They practiced some more.

"Hurry up!" Austin yelled as he and Dez paced in the Ally's living room on Friday night waiting for the girls to come down so they could go to the dance.

"We're coming!" Trish retorted from the top of the stairs, she bounced her way down and the boys told her how nice she looked. Then came Ally, she was putting on a bracelet as she took the last step down.

"Hot Damn!" Austin breathed. "Ally you look hot!"

"Shut up!" She replied thinking he was teasing her.

"No, I mean it Alls, you look great." Austin smiled.

"Really?!" Ally questioned. Dez and Austin nodded.

"We all look great, can we go now?" Trish said and they headed out of the house. Ally's dad was waiting for them in the car.

Ally and Dallas had an awkward Hello after all both being a little shy. But once they danced together, they managed to talk to each other and Ally realized they had nothing in common. She still thought he was cute and sweet, but he just wasn't stimulating enough conversation. Her crush was kind of over and Dallas seemed to feel the same way. They parted ways after an hour and Ally rejoined her friends.

"I don't have a crush on Dallas anymore." Ally said," but I think we're going to friends and he wants me to tutor him in History."

"That's too bad, I was hoping it work out for you." Trish said and hit the dance floor with a guy Ally knew was on the basketball team but didn't know his name. Trish had had three boyfriends already and Ally wasn't jealous, she was just waiting for the right guy and knowing Trish, this guy was going to be number four, she should learn his name.

"So, Trish and Steve are a thing now?" Dez asked as he watched them dance.

"I guess." Ally replied.

"That's cool!" Dez smiled. He went to dance with a girl named Abby who was in ninth grade. Then the last song of the night came on. It was lovely slow song.

"You want to dance?" Austin held his hand out to Ally. She nodded and they glided across the floor.

**Author Note: I was going to have this chapter take care of the entire Cassidy/Austin relationship but it's gotten longer then I planned. So, there will be that Cassidy drama I mentioned in the next chapter so I can pick the story up about a month after this. Also, I thought this was a more realistic way for the Dallas/Ally thing to happen. To me Dallas seemed kind of dumb and Ally is so smart, they would have figured out right away it wouldn't work out. Also, I know on the show Austin is sometimes not the brightest crayon in the box but it is a kids show, Austin is smart, just doesn't care about school that much, he's more socially smart, street smart, people smart. Hopefully I will have another chapter done tomorrow. Once again, I love you all; all your comments make me fell so loved. I do take requests and ideas if you have any you would like to see.**


	11. Chapter 11 (This Chapter is rated M)

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally_**

**A/N Story changing, this chapter's rating is M… I guess that's your warning, Bad Language, Sexual content and Violence to come.**

**Chapter 11: Age 15**

Austin and Cassidy had been dating a couple of weeks. They always seemed to be making out. Cassidy being older and much more experienced was really into all the physical aspect of the relationship. Austin had never had a girlfriend before, sure he'd been a few dates with the same girl before but he nothing other than hand holding and sweet good night kisses had happened. He liked all the making out, it was great but he also wanted to go mini golfing and hold her hand and talk. He didn't think that was too much to ask. When he brought it up she always just started kissing him. When he asked her why she did that she simply replied to him by saying "You're a damn fucking good kisser is why?" That did boost Austin's confidence but now he had another problem. Right now kissing was getting too hot for him, he was sure she was going to notice that he was hard. He didn't really want her know because he didn't know what she would think. Like was he some kid who couldn't handle making out or… Well, there was no or, that's what he was afraid of.

"Austin?" Cassidy breathed heavily as she leaned back against the back seat of her car. "Do you want me to take care of that for you?" She pointed and smiled at his crotch. Suddenly, Austin felt his face flush; he'd never had a girl do that to him to before. Hell, he'd only masturbated a few times, he wasn't sure he could handle that. Cassidy saw the worried look on his face. "So, I get to be the first." Cassidy said seductively as she reached for his button and zipper. Austin froze when her figures undid his pants. She tugged his pants and he instinctively lifted his hips so they would come down. She then pulled his boxers down. Austin felt cooler air touch his skin, he looked at Cassidy and she seemed to like what she saw, he mouth was agate and there was sparkle in her eyes. "Oh. My. God!" Cassidy breathed. "You're huge." The cool air was replaced by Cassidy's hands. Austin let out a whimper, he couldn't help it, it just came out. Cassidy began to stroke Austin's shaft and massage his balls. He couldn't believe how good it felt. Then, something happened that made Austin almost jump out of his skin. Her mouth was on him and it felt good. So good he couldn't help but buck his hips up into her mouth. He heard her gag a little. "Damn it, Austin, Let me deep throat you on my terms; you have a lot to work with." Cassidy said and pushed his hips to the seat so he wouldn't do that again. She put her mouth back on him again and her tongue began to dance over the head and she sucked on him like a Popsicle, he would never be able to look at anyone eating a Popsicle again. Austin's head leaned back and he closed his eyes, his breathing was heavy and erratic. A moan escaped his lips.

"Cass…" He could hardly speak. "I'm about to c…" But it was too late she was already swallowing his cum that was flowing out of him, she then licked him clean. She sat up and looked at him while he pulled his boxers and jeans back up. "Thank you." He said, he didn't know what else to say. She laughed a little at him.

"No, Austin, Thank YOU! Trust me that was my pleasure." She grinned. They climbed back into the front seats and she drove Austin home. Once at Austin's house Cassidy kissed him deeply again and his mind was now a total blank. He got out of the car and went inside. He didn't know what to think. He couldn't believe he just got his first blow job and from an older girl who seemed to enjoy it as much as he did.

Ally had gotten home from tutoring Dallas and was studying when her phone rang, she looked at the caller ID, it was Trish.

"Hey Trish!" Ally cheerily answered.

"Hi, Ally. Do have that song ready for tomorrow, we have to get it recorded so we can post it, it's been almost a month since the last new song went up."

"Yeah, it's done. It's been done. Austin just keeps putting off recording it. We wrote it over a period of two days last week. He's been out with Cassidy every evening this week." Ally answered, she wasn't mad or upset, just a little annoyed that he couldn't take an hour to record it. She was so happy for Austin. She loved love and Austin being in a happy relationship with Cassidy made her excited for him. But ever since Cassidy had given Austin a blow job his mind had been completely and totally somewhere else. She understood logically why he was acting that way. He is a hormonal teenage boy after all.

"Maybe we can grab him while Cassidy is at work tomorrow." Trish said.

"Yeah, it's a Saturday, he'll have the morning free." Ally brightened. "I'll text him. See you tomorrow, Trish."

"Bye Ally." They hung up.

Austin's text alert went off but he didn't care. Cassidy was stripping for him in her bedroom. Her parents were gone. Austin wasn't sure, but it looked like she had done this before. Cassidy was not shy about the way she moved or how quickly she got herself naked. Austin almost missed it. She kissed him passionately and started to take his shirt off of him. As it slipped off his shoulders she rubbed her hands over his muscular arms chest and abs. She then moved onto his pants and boxers. She began to work wonders on him again with her mouth. Before he knew it a condom was rolled onto him and all Cassidy said was "I'm about to make a man out of you Austin Moon."

**A/N Leaving more detailed sex scenes for later chapters when Austin and Ally are together.**

Austin woke up and it took him a moment to remember where he was. He turned to see Cassidy lying next to him. They were both naked; he smiled as the memory came back to him. He started to get out of bed when heard Cassidy's voice.

"Are you sure you never did that before? Because you are very, very good in bed, like seriously, best I've ever had." Cassidy looked him right in the eyes and hers were filled with lust. She started to attack him with kisses.

"Whoa, Cassidy. Last night was my first time!" He emphasized. " I can't do it again yet." Austin was serious, he felt spent and he had just woken up. "What I do need is to use the bathroom." He got up and grabbed his clothes. When he finished in the bathroom and got dressed he read the text from the night before. It was from Ally. She wanted to record the new song today.

"Hey Cass, I have to record today and you have to get to work so we don't have time for any more…" he paused… "fun." He was kind of relieved to have a reason to get out of there, not that he didn't love what happened, he did. It was that lustful look Cassidy had this morning, it kind of scared him.

"Fine." Cassidy agreed from the bed. She too got up and dressed. She gave Austin an extra tooth brush and helped him fix his hair.

"Austin, that was a great take!" Ally exclaimed after the first run through. Austin had a goofy grin on his face. This whole Cassidy thing was good for him.

"Yeah almost too good for a first take." Trish said with suspicion in her voice. She looked Austin up and down. She could tell, she knew from experience what it looked like when a guy had had sex. "You had sex with Cassidy last night!" Trish yelled. Austin blushed deep red.

"You can tell?" Dez asked Trish. He was confused but then he turned to Austin. "Congratulations Buddy." Suddenly, Ally looked around the room. She felt like now there was an invisible line between her and two of her best friends. Austin and Trish were on one side and Ally and Dez on the other. She wasn't jealous or mad or sad. She felt kind of left-behind, but not really, because she was still convinced she never wanted to have sex ever. She just felt like they were grown up and she was still a kid.

"Austin, I'm happy that you're, um, a man now." Ally said a little awkwardly but sincerely. "Just to make sure, you did use protection right?"

"Yes, we did." Austin smiled again. Then they recorded the song a couple more times for safety and then the three of them left to go on dates and Ally stayed behind at the music store to write in her book and finish her shift at the store.

A few weeks later Austin was trying to convince Cassidy to go to the movies. There was one he really wanted to see. "Cassidy, we haven't been out on a date in weeks. All you ever want to do is…" He had to word this carefully, they were in public… "stay in and play." He was actually quite annoyed. They had this discussion three times already. Austin wanted a girlfriend, a real relationship. He wanted to take her out to dinner, hold her hand on moonlit walk on the beach. He admitted to being a bit of a romantic. He also missed hanging out with Trish, Dez and Ally. Cassidy seemed to just want him for his body.

"Well, its fun and you're so good at it." Cassidy was practically begging him. "You're a man, you're supposed to want to do it all the time."

"Cass, listen, I do get urges to… play… with you, but not all the time. There is more to a relationship then that." Austin sighed. This wasn't good if he felt like he was the more mature person in the relationship, yet she was two years older.

"Maybe, but I don't want that kind of relationship. I like physical." Cassidy pouted.

"Believe me, I like physical too, but I need more, are you willing to try to give me more then that?" Austin asked. He was trying to make this work. He really liked Cassidy a lot. She's cool, tough, talented and gorgeous. He just felt like there was something missing.

"No, I am going to go off to L.A. in the summer, after I graduate. The band and I are going to try to make it in music business, like for real. Not like you, just posting stuff online and playing local gigs. You know you're better than that, you could be more. " Cassidy looked pissed and sounded like it too.

"Excuse me but the internet is how most people are getting discovered these days." Austin retorted. "This way I don't have to leave my family and friends to be a sell out with some record company that only wants to abuse me. I will get to choose one, because offers will come in."

"Who cares about your stupid friends?" Cassidy was livid.

"What?" Austin who was still calm up to now couldn't believe his ears.

"You're friends aren't that great."

"I didn't know you felt that way. I though you liked Trish? You seemed to when she worked with you." Cassidy shook her head. "I can understand why not Dez, he's an original and you have to be a certain kind of person to like him. But Ally, you two have music to bond over and she's been my best friend since birth, she's a dork, yeah, I know that, but she's comfortable with it and so am I. She's the best friend anyone could ask for so I don't understand why you don't like her."

"I just don't. Can we just go have make up sex now?" Cassidy pouted her lips and tried to give the puppy look.

"Cass, I told you that I am not sleeping with you again until we have a real date."

"Then we are done. Over." Cassidy yelled as she stormed off. Austin wasn't sure what happened. He felt a little hurt but ultimately not too bad. He was guessing that he wasn't in love with her. That's why it didn't hurt as bad as he thought sure he was going to be sad for a few days, maybe weeks, but not long.

A few weeks later Austin was back to his usual self the team had rallied together and made an awesome video for the song that they had recorded at it had gotten great response from several record labels, Trish was looking into them and finding a good lawyer to help with the contract negotiations.

Ally was working in the store alone; her father had gone on a break to get something to eat. It was getting late and he hadn't eaten since lunch. It was a rainy day outside and in Miami that meant most people had stayed home. The story was almost dead. There was a woman looking at the prices of different amps and a man who was looking at the drums. He'd been in the store several times in last couple weeks, always looking at the drums. Ally wrote in her book while she waited for the costumers to check out. The woman paid for an amp and said she and her son would be back to pick it up the next day. Ally thanked her and put a sold sign on the amp.

"The store is only open another Twenty minutes sir, if you have any questions or purchases you should take care of them soon." Ally smiled. He looked at her, it was strange she had no idea who he was but the look in his eyes reminded her of a time at the beach when she was 13 when she pushed a guy to the ground and Austin tackled the other one. Suddenly Ally felt scared.

"I want you." He simply said. Ally tried to get behind the counter to hit the silent alarm but he grabbed her first. She pushed him as hard as she could. But he's a big guy. She kicked him but he didn't seem to be to affected. She let out a scream, hoping someone would hear. "I don't know why the blond pretty boy hasn't done this to you yet." He stated. Ally could see he had icy blue eyes, he had a thick southern accent, Mississippi or Louisiana she guessed, he was about six feet tall, brown hair. He looked to be about 35. She couldn't guess his weight well, maybe 235. She was still fighting him as he was pulling up her skirt. She screamed again. "You have very lovely legs, little girl." Ally froze when she felt his hand on her butt. She tried pushing him away again. "Nice firm ass too."

"No, get off of me." Ally screamed. She tried to get to the counter but he pulled her too him again, then punched her in the face. She whimpered and started to cry. Then as he gripped her writs together with one hand he used the other to go under her shirt. This just made her cry more. He had her so close to his body that she couldn't kick him, she would just loose the balance she left and either fall or miss and kick the air behind him. She kneed him hard, he winced but didn't let her go. That's when Ally got even more scared, she could feel on her knee that he was turned on.

"I've been watching you for weeks. You've been teasing me with your school girl skirts and nice red lips." He whispered in her ear. Ally felt sick, very sick. Her stomach was churning. She felt like she was going to throw up. She tried to push herself away from him again. She was trying to fight back with all she had. He hit her again. She nearly fell to the floor. He picked her up and she screamed in fear and in pain.

"Ally! NO!" She heard the familiar voice and was relieved. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Austin was coming in to catch a ride home with Ally and her dad. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He remembered an similar yet much less scary situation at the beach two years ago. He was never going to leave her alone again. He ran and hit the silent alarm so security would come and police would be called. He punched the crazy man in the stomach with all his strength and a lot extra from his anger. He let Ally go and dropped her right into Austin's arms, he sat her down and while he was still doubled over he tackled him to the ground. Lester walked in just then and saw Ally holding her checks in pain, crying and he clothes a mess and Austin holding down a man that out -weighed him by a good 60 pounds. He was a bit confused but he assumed the man had tried to hurt Ally. Austin would only be acting so tough for her. Lester stepped in and helped Austin hold the guy down until security got there. They took over until the police arrived. Austin grabbed onto Ally and hugged her tightly. She couldn't speak yet, she just cried. The police tried to ask her questions but she wouldn't open her mouth, she just clung to Austin and cried. Lester gave them access to the security footage and they took it. Finally, Ally was able to speak was her assailant was out of the store. She then poured out her statement. Austin texted Trish and Dez and told them they needed a sleepover at Ally's house. Once the police said it was okay for her to go home. Lester locked the store up and the three of them headed out to the car. Ally had been checked out by a paramedic, they said she was find, she would have some bruising on her checks from being punched but otherwise would be fine physically. They were worried about mentally and emotionally though. The police and given Lester a list of good psychologists and therapists for Lester to pick one for Ally to see. Ally seemed to be moving slowly, she was shaking. Austin picked up his best friend and carried her the rest of the way to the car.

**A/N Told you my mind goes to dark places sometimes. I know my sweet story is now going to make a turn for the worse. I'm sorry if some of you don't like that. I can't help it, I keep saying it all just flows out and I can't stop it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally_**

**A/N: Sorry for the two day wait, again real life got in the way. Thanks to all of you readers and especially to the reviews. All of you are absolutely amazing people! Love and hugs from my little corner to you!**

**Chapter 12: Age 15**

Ally sat on her bed, knees to her chest, and hugging Austin and crying into his shoulder. Lester had given special permission to the group so that they could stay in Ally's room and sleep all cuddled together to make her feel safe. She couldn't understand why something like this happened to her again. What gave people the idea that it was okay. Ally was wearing baggy old sweat pants and a hoodie of Austin's, one that he kept at her house. They both had things at the other's house since they were there so much. Like extra clothes, toothbrush, you know the essentials. Ally just felt cold, she was shivering in Miami. It was mostly because of fear. Austin was humming and rubbing her back while they waited for Trish and Dez to arrive.

"Oh my God!" Trish ran into the room. "What happened, what's the emergency?" She looked pale and worried for her friend.

"Hey, I'm here, what's going on?" Dez asked as he dropped his overnight bag.

"I… at….he….." Ally sobbed. She couldn't explain this again. She just couldn't get it out. Austin told the story for her. When he was done Trish and Dez looked concerned yet angry.

"I'm glad they arrested his ass." Trish announced. "He is so lucky I wasn't the one who walked in, I wouldn't have as much control as you Austin, I would've killed him."

"That's a good thought Trish, but I had a hard time holding him down, He was pretty big. I needed Lester's help to hold him down till the security guys came." Austin said. I think I was just as scared as Ally.

"Why is it always me?" Ally asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Dez asked.

"On the beach that one time when we were 13 and those two older guys hit on me and now this. Why do they think its okay?" Ally said as her sobs slowed and her breathing was becoming more normal.

"I don't know Alls?" Austin said.

"Maybe because your small and kind of innocent looking, they might think you won't fight back." Dez offered.

"Yeah, Dez has a point. For once!" Trish said. "It is also, maybe because you are so pretty and they, um, want you." Trish said carefully.

"But that's what I don't get. I don't feel like I'm that pretty. I feel like I look average." Ally sighed. "I mean why do they think they have a right to do that to anyone?"

"Some guys are just ass holes. They think they can take anything, or anyone, they want." Austin replied "And for that whole you don't think you're pretty thing, trust me you are gorgeous, inside and out." Austin kissed the top of her head. Ally smiled a little as Dez and Trish joined into the hug.

"You guys always make me feel better." Ally said. "You are the best friends ever."

"We just won't be able to leave you alone anymore." Dez told Ally, he was joking.

"Damn straight." Austin replied. "No Alone time for Ally, except in her own home or locked away in the practice room. We just can't let her out of the practice room until someone is there to walk with her and be with her in the store. "

"Really, I was joking." Dez looked at Austin.

The four friends were piled onto Ally's bed all ready to just go to sleep because they all felt emotionally drained but Dez and Trish couldn't stand the thought of being that close to each other all night. They put their sleeping bags on the floor and got comfortable. That left Austin and Ally on the bed. They were spooning and Austin pulled the covers up over them. She snuggled even further into his arms.

"You're the most amazing friend in the world." Ally said sleepily.

"You and me will be best friends forever and always." Austin replied as he drifted off to sleep."

**A/N Sorry so short. I am very busy lately. I hope to write a longer Chapter tomorrow. I have so much I want to happen. Let me know if there is anything you'd like to see happen.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally_**

**Chapter 13: Age 15**

It's been one week since Ally was attacked in the store. Austin had been spending every night at Ally's. She was a wreck, however, being Ally, she didn't let her grades slip one bit. That was about all she could focus on was school work. Austin tried to get her to write a song or and entry in her damn book that no one could touch. The only time Austin was even allowed to see the pages was when they were writing a song and then it was only what she wanted him to see. Ally had been to the councilor twice already and he actually said she was doing well for someone who had that experience. She hadn't shut down; she was letting all her emotions out in tears.

Austin rolled over and he wasn't fully awake he fully intended on going right back to sleep. It was a rainy Saturday morning in Miami and sleeping in sounded like a good idea to him. However something didn't feel quite right but he ignored it. Ally was feeling herself begin to wake up but something was off. She could feel something poking her back. She turned to look at Austin, everything seemed okay then she looked down. She screamed.

"What?" Austin shot up. "Did you have a bad dream about that guy again?"

"No." Now Ally was laughing. The first time she had even smiled in a week.

"What?" Austin looked confused. "Why did you scream?"

"Because, you were poking me." Ally looked at him. It took him a second to realize what she meant. Now he realized what it was that didn't feel right. "Go take care of that!" She smiled again and playfully punched his arm. "I don't want to know you that well."

"Oh shut up." Austin teased and laughed. "Sorry, I've been deprived of sex for a month now." He did get up and go to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I know, all you talk about is sex now, you hormonal teenage boy." Ally yelled. "I never would have guessed you'd be a sex addict."

"Hey, that was mean." Austin shouted back in a pouting tone, but holding back the laughter. Ally was very quick witted.

"I only tell it like it is Buddy." She teased back. This was good, Ally was starting to act normal again.

Austin returned and they went down stairs for breakfast. Dez burst through the door.

"Hey, what's up? I have an idea. We should make a movie today." Dez said so quickly and excitedly that they almost didn't hear him. "Austin you're going to play the lead, A lifeguard who saves the beach from a giant human eating crab. Ally I wish you didn't have stage fright and are camera shy because I would want you to play the female lead. But if you want to help with props and costumes it would be great. I want to get going, we need to go to the beach."

"Dez, did you even breath saying all that?" Ally asked.

"No, now let's go." He started to pull them to the door.

"Um, Dez, we need to shower and change, we are in pajamas." Austin pointed out.

"Oh, right, sorry." Dez shrugged. "I have to go cast someone for the lead anyway. Trish wanted to do it but I don't want her to have it." Dez grumbled. "Meet you at the beach in two hours." He smiled at them and left.

"He does realize him and Trish are end game, destined to be together, right?" Ally asked Austin. He shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know, but he and Ally had always thought that. Yet they got annoyed when everyone said they would be married one day, but they were different, they were practically family.

On the beach Dez made Ally his production assistant because she is so organized. She was basically his right hand woman. Trish had small part of a girl who's sister got eaten. It was good part for Trish she got to be dramatic. Dez was directing a scene with Austin saving the lead girl, played by a cute blonde named Mildred. Ally smiled, this was a lot of fun. The beach wasn't as bad as it used to be in her mind. She still had to wear sun protection but it wasn't as bad for some reason. Austin was carrying the girl from the water when out of nowhere she kissed him.

"Whoot whoot." She smiled as Austin looked a little shocked. "I just kissed the Austin Moon."

"Cut." Dez yelled. "Please stick to the script, Mildred. Let's do that again, places please, and Action." This time it went on without a problem. Ally was still giggling over Mildred fangirling about Austin. It was still so strange when they went somewhere and he got recognized. It made Ally feel proud because she wrote most of the songs and he was putting them out there for the world to see, because she just couldn't do it herself. To her Austin would always just be Austin, her best friend.

After shooting and Dez said it was a wrap. Austin went right up to Ally and put an arm across her shoulder.

"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Austin said and if on cue his stomach growled loudly. They began to walk to the pier to grab some tacos when Mildred stopped them. She had been hoping Austin would be alone, she wanted to ask him out.

"So is this your girlfriend?" Mildred asked looking a little disappointed.

"No, this is Ally, she's my very best friend and my song writer." Austin smiled a big genuine grin. He really was proud of Ally and her talent that no one else other than the privileged few got to really see.

"Oh, you two just look like a couple, I mean, I'm glad you're not, I mean, I was hoping that maybe we could go out sometime?" Mildred asked awkwardly. That did not come out like she wanted it too.

"Thanks, that's really sweet, but to be honest I still feel kind of weird after my last disaster of a relationship… but on the Brightside, getting to know you today, I think I know a great guy for you." Austin paused to study the look on her face, she was half intrigued but still a little disappointed. "His name is Dallas and he's been a friend of ours since about fifth grade."

"Really, is he cute?" Mildred looked to Ally.

"Yes, totally adorable, I used to have a big crush him myself."

"Used to?" Mildred asked.

"Yes, we realized we didn't have much in common; but he is a sweet guy."

"Cool, we'll have to set something up." Mildred smiled. They exchanged phone numbers.

"You think Dallas is the perfect guy for her?" Ally question Austin after she left.

"Yes, she's super sweet, but much like our friend Dallas, she's not the brightest crayon in the box." Austin replied and Ally giggled again. It felt good to laugh.

Trish and Dez caught up and they went to fill up with tacos. The girls were in their own conversation when the boys started to tease each other loudly.

"No, dude, I'm serious." Austin stared down Dez.

"You are lying, there's no way you are that big." Dez wasn't trying to sound rude or negative, they were boys teasing each other but suddenly Austin had turned defensive.

"Ally knows, ask her?" Austin folded his arms in a huff.

"What do I know?" Ally turned to them. The boys turned deep red, oh great they are teasing each other about a guy thing again.

"How would Ally know?" Dez asked Austin.

"Well she kind of felt it and maybe saw how, um, aroused I was this morning." Austin looked to Ally somewhat apologetically, they hadn't really talked about it and he wasn't sure if she felt comfortable about him talking to others about it. He himself wasn't embarrassed, he wasn't sure why, but he wasn't. it could be because Ally had known him all his life and knew everything anyway.

"Wait, are guys actually talking about who's got a bigger package?" Trish asked but started laughing. Boys could be so weird. They just nodded. But then they looked at Ally. They really wanted her to answer.

"I don't know, I guess Austin is big, I don't ….. I've never…. It's …. I have nothing to compare it to…. I don't want to know that about my best friend." Ally finished, she really didn't want to reply but she couldn't just ignore it because if the two boys got an idea in their head they wouldn't let it go until it got taken care of. Then the conversation split again between the boys and the girls.

"You know I was kind of wondering about him, you know that old adage, big hands, big feet?" Ally nodded, she thought she made it clear she didn't want to talk about this anymore. "So, if he is big, he's go the whole perfect guy thing covered." Trish continued. "Seriously most girls our age can't find a perfect guy, because they don't exist. But, you my dear girl have one all for yourself."

"Woah, slow down Trish, What?" Ally interrupted. "You know Austin and I are not dating, we are not secretly in love with each other, we are simply best friends."

"Are you sure Ally? I mean the way he looks at you is like he only sees you and no one else. The way he is always there for you and the way he touches you all the time. I think he's in love with you and has been since forever."

"That's ridiculous." Ally said," don't you think I'd know, don't you think he'd tell me?"

"No, I don't think he's put it together yet." Trish replied.

"I think it's you who wants to deny the obvious. I don't think you're doing it on purpose."

"So you think I'm in love with him?"

"No, you are the harder to read one, you get set one way and it's hard for you to change. I think you know deep down you love him, you just have to dig way deeper than him. You are the one who doesn't want the cliché." Trish finished and Ally rolled her eyes. Why did everyone think that about her and Austin? She didn't believe it for one second. This society is too obsessed with romantic comedies and it was affecting their judgment.

**A/N: The next chapter is going to the last of them at 15 (Season 1). Austin will be getting his record Deal and the album will come out and Ally will almost go way to school. Very much like the season one finale Albums and Auditions. Tweaked a little of course. After that they will be 16 and Season two things will be included. I don't know how long that will be or what I will change. Hopefully I can get this story through season 3 (how I want it to go) so they can finish High School. I already got a request for a sequel to have them in their 20s and maybe married and stuff. So, maybe we'll see where they end up. Till next time my lovelies, big hugs and smiles to each of you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally_**

**A/N: Going back I realized how many mistakes I've mad; like typos and things. So sorry, I am just trying to get it all out as fast as it comes and I don't have time to edit, real life keeps me too busy. Also, I have a sweet and cuddly dog who weighs 63 pounds and believes with all his heart he's a lap dog so I when I'm typing he is lying on top of me and makes typing difficult, but he is the sweetest, cutes thing ever and I love him. Anyway, my point was, Sorry for all the typos. One more thing, while doing this story I listen to all kinds of different music, today, it's Hunter Hayes (Can't Say Love kind of describes how Ally feels about her feelings toward Austin, Plus, a little of Here Comes Forever by R5). Yesterday it was AC/DC.**

**Chapter 14: Age 15**

Team Austin was waiting for a meeting with Jimmy Starr. He was a music producer who owned a major record label. Trish had made some calls and finally got in contact with him and it turns out he had been trying to find a way of getting a chance to talk to Austin. Dez was filming the whole thing with Ally pacing back and forth and Austin jumping up and down and Trish taking deep breaths preparing to introduce everyone. They were called into the office, the lawyers were there and it looked very official. This was it. Austin was getting a record deal and Ally was getting publishing rights. (**A/N: Song writers need publishing rights, I don't know if that is common knowledge or not but they do, otherwise people can steal their work and this was never addressed on the show and it kind of bothered me.)**

"Welcome to Starr Records to team Austin!" Jimmy smiled and shook each of their hands. It felt like Austin's and Ally's dreams about music were coming true, Austin especially, he had loved performing since he was a little boy and he remembered his father had always been against it. He was going to show the world what he and his friends could do. He was proud and happy and he busted out into tears when they left the office.

"Austin are you actually crying?" Ally asked him a bit in shock.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy!" Austin wiped away some tears. Ally stretched and kissed his check and squeezes his hand.

"I am happy for all of us. This is something we have been working almost a year on." Ally said.

"Lucky for us it won't be long for the album to come out. We already have everything recorded, the label just needs to approve it and the paperwork needs to be processed and album art is all that's left. Just think about how new artists don't usually have all the songs done when they get signed; we're like four steps ahead." Trish was excited and talking so fast. Dez was grinning like an idiot, he had been commissioned to be the video director, they had all gotten some kind of deal. They couldn't wait to put the whole thing together.

"Austin, come on, let's go!" Ally yelled from Austin's front door. The team was waiting for him. They were going to Austin's first photo shoot, the one that would be for the album cover. He was excited, he wasn't sure what to expect and he had gotten distracted and was just finishing getting dressed. Not that it mattered; apparently they were going to have clothes there for him. That was a strange thought. When he got down stairs he pulled Ally out the door and they got in the van.

"What took you so long?" Trish asked.

"Moon was off in his own world again." Ally teased.

"Yup, I wondered off again, sorry." Austin smiled.

They arrived at a big warehouse that held a professional studio. Jimmy met them outside and led them in. Jimmy watched as the four teens looked around in pure wonderment. He felt so proud to be a part of this moment for them.

"This is really happening!" Austin was humming.

"Yes, it is." Ally smiled up at Austin eyes sparkling.

"Okay, Austin, this is Becca, she is the photographer." Jimmy introduced them to a tall woman with auburn hair and green eyes. They all shook hands.

"Well my job will be easy. Austin you are so cute. Like too hot to be only 15." Becca smiled and Austin blushed. Whenever someone older than 25 called Austin cute he got a little red in the checks, just because it meant a little more because they saw more of the world. "Wow and your Ally, the songwriter? Honey, you are gorgeous! You'll have to be in a picture or two so we can put one in the booklet. Everyone will want to see that pretty face." Ally turned tomato red and looked down at the floor.

"No, that's okay, I'm camera shy. I don't want to be in any pictures." Ally said quietly. Austin put and arm around her.

"Come on Alls, you only let your dad or mom take your picture like twice a year. We could use a picture of all of us on this team. We've been best friends for so long this moment needs to be documented." Austin was trying to talk her into it. He knew that the whole milestone thing would get her.

"Okay, but just one." Ally looked up at the photographer.

"Well, there might have to be a few if someone blinks or does something stupid." Becca said while Dez was adjusting his suspenders and accidently snapped them. Ally just nodded. "We were actually told this was a photoshoot for all four of you so we have wardrobe here for all of you."

"Really, that is so cool!" Trish was excited, she liked clothes.

"Yes, there is a reporter here to interview the whole Team Austin." Jimmy added. "We want to have a promotional article about how you all did this on your own, how you each played a part. There is going to be photos of all you. Sorry, Ally, I didn't know you had a fear of being in front of a camera. But, I would love it if you could do it just this once." Jimmy looked to small brunette girl and she nodded but looked a little terrified. A short man of about 25 came into the room; he had brown hair and was carrying a digital video recording camera and a notebook. He was the reporter, his name was Grant. They went through introductions again and the group got changed for the first set of photos. Dez emerged in a plain blue button up shirt and dark jeans and converse. He didn't look happy, comfortable or like himself, but he did look very cute. Trish came out next in a gold and silver tiger print sweat suit with comfy slippers. She looked fabulous and it suited her personality.

"Dez you look different. But in a good way." Trish commented. She really did think he looked good, but she couldn't let him know that, it would be too weird.

"Thanks, but I don't like it." Dez folded his arms across his chest. "But you look nice and very comfortable." Trish gave him a smile. It was nice that they weren't arguing. Austin came out next in a bright blue jacket over a black t-shirt, black jeans and blue basketball shoes. He always looked good in blue. Ally came out next seemed to be a little unsure and a bit uncomfortable but she looked amazing in a purple strapless dress. She was trying to cover herself up by wrapping her arms around her body.

"Ally you look incredible." Trish told her.

"I feel like I'm wearing hardly anything. This is way too much skin being shown." Ally looked back pleading with her eyes to the wardrobe staff to put her in something else. They didn't give in. Ally looked at her friends, they all looked nice. "You are the ones who look good. They have me dressed like a hooker."

"Ally, no they don't that is a cute dress, only you think it's immodest. Girls our age wear that style of dress all the time. Others were much less then that too." Trish tried to ease Ally's nerves. First she got dragged into doing the shoot and an on camera interview and now they had in clothes she didn't feel confident in. Austin was still staring at her. He was having trouble focusing on anything but Ally at that moment. Ally was always a pretty girl, but right at this moment she looked like a supermodel and he couldn't even say a word. He just kept thinking to himself that his best friend was total babe. He shook himself out of it just as the photographer grabbed Austin to take some solo shots of him first, since he was the one who was going to be in the spotlight. Grant came over to the other three and began asking them to tell their story. Trish being the most outgoing talked the most. Dez was funny and Ally was quiet and tried to keep herself off to one side. Then Grant focused in on Ally.

"So, Ally as the song writer, where does the inspiration come from?"

Ally hesitated and took a deep breath, "Inspiration comes from everyday things, from anything. It comes from the heart." Ally finished she thought that was an okay answer to the question. Grant nodded.

"Since you have known Austin longer then anyone, what do you think will be the one thing that will set him apart from all the other teen stars that are emerging at the moment?" That was a good question and Ally thought for a moment.

"His heart. He is the sweetest guy on the earth. He will put his heart and soul out on the stage for anyone to share. He's generous and cares about people and animals. Once his star begins to rise so will his desire to help others and keep the planet clean." Ally was very sincere. She meant every word and it showed. Then the photographer asked Ally to join Austin on the set. She walked over and to calm her nerves down Austin tickled her and through her over his shoulder. She laughed really loud. Austin could get her to be playful when she was nervous and it worked. The pictures that were captured were of Austin giving her a piggy back ride, him leaning on her shoulder and one with his arm around her smiling at looking at her eyes as she looked at the camera.

"So they are dating?" Grant asked Trish and Dez.

"No, but you would think that." Dez said, "I've been shipping them since we met."

"Me too. They just don't see it." Trish added. "It's so obvious to everyone else. Hell, their parents even think they are going to end up together." Grant nodded and then was left alone when the other two teens were called over. The pictures came out great and the article would be out just days before the album. Team Austin was ready.

About a month later the album hit stores and itunes. They set up a signing at Sonic Boom and hundreds of girls showed up. Many of them had the article and asked Ally to sign it too. She was so stunned and flattered. Austin loved all the female attention. It was chaos. Jimmy even through them a release party at a real club. They all had a blast. Their lives were about to change forever.

**A/N Age 16, season 2 is coming up next, it will include the first magazine cover, shooting a real music video, going to number one, Kira, Elliot, Ally getting over her stage fright, a fight and a kiss, and a tour that Ally doesn't go on. (yeah, just telling what I'm putting in from the show, I might to the basketball thing too) Not going to tell you the additional things, I don't even know yet what they are. Thanks to all you readers. You are awesome!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not own Austin and Ally just borrowing the characters and some plot points from the Disney show. I Do Not Own that either._**

**Chapter 15: Age 16**

"Guess who's the best manager ever?" Trish exclaimed as she entered Sonic Boom where Austin was helping Ally with customers because the store was swamped.

"Hey Trish, hold on a few minutes, we're busy." Ally called to her friend. Trish sat on the cushioned benches in the corner to wait. Dez was there building a head out of toothpicks. She would never understand him but she had to admit it looked kind of awesome. About twenty minutes later Austin and Ally went over to Trish and Dez.

"So what's up?" Austin asked. "Make it fast I have a date tonight."

"Well, I talked to the editor of Cheetah Beat magazine and they'd like to do a cover story on you for an upcoming issue and they are sending their best reporter this weekend to follow you around." Trish smiled.

"Wow, that's so cool, you're first cover." Ally grinned and nudged him. "Congratulations."

"This is so amazing; they will get to see how a music video is shot and us going bungee jumping." Austin was getting excited his life was going to look so interesting. They had all decided that they wanted to go bungee jumping together now that they were all 16 and had gotten parental permission and Austin's dad was going to accompany them. It was milestone they wanted to mark in a special way.

"I know she picked a great weekend to come." Trish agreed.

"Oh, hey Ally, I have a question for you." Dez said and looked at Ally. "Since you refuse to be the leading lady in the video, would you please be the wardrobe coordinator?"

"Okay, I can do that." Ally agreed.

"Thanks." Dez was excited to have a budget to film a video with. "I got to rent out Phil's Fun Town for the shoot. It's going to be so much fun filming there."

"Yeah, we will get to be on all rides, like it's our own private amusement park." Austin said. The four of them couldn't contain their happiness. The weekend couldn't come fast enough. Austin headed out to change for his date with Brooke.

"I can't believe Austin is going out with Brooke. She's totally clingy and crazy." Trish commented after Austin left.

"She's really pretty and she seems to really like Austin, isn't that the idea?" Ally replied. Trish really couldn't argue with her. But she was sure Austin wasn't going to have much fun. Brooke was known for her over possessive behaviors and she was sure Austin wouldn't tolerate them very long. Plus, Trish knew why Austin was going out with Brooke; she was also known to put out on the first date. He was still feeling sex deprived. Not that Austin was a bad guy and would use someone for sex, he planned on being a great boyfriend to her for a while but Trish wasn't sure he could pull through.

**A/N: Meghan is still going to the reporters name but she's not going to be a ten year old girl, it's just not realistic.**

"Brooke, seriously, stop following me!" Austin shouted. "I have to work today."

"What work, you're a rock star?" Brooke folded her arms across her chest.

"I have a magazine reporter coming and a video shoot to go to." Austin was trying to get rid of her. He hadn't even lasted two hours on a date with her. It had been four days since they went out to eat and Austin faked feeling sick to get away from her that night. She really was crazy. He hadn't called her again and he tried avoiding her but she just couldn't take the hint.

"I am your girlfriend, why can't I be there with you?"

"Woah, you are not my girlfriend. We went on half a date." Austin tried to say this nicely but he was getting annoyed. "I don't think we would make a good couple anyway." Then it hit Austin was to say to her. "I am so buys all the time; you need someone who can give all the attention you deserve." He smiled; he knew that would get her. Austin had been told since he was a little boy that he had a charming smile. He was also a romantic at heart so the words had come from that space inside his brain.

"Oh, Austin you are so sweet, I get it. Thanks for saving my heart from being broken if you ever went off on tour." Brooke smiled but her eyes looked a little sad but luckily she seemed to not be mad. Mad Brooke could be dangerous. She kissed Austin on the cheek and left. Austin let out a sigh of relief.

"I told you so." Trish started. Austin just glared at her but then laughed.

"I know, I should have listened." Austin replied.

"Hello, Austin Moon, I am Meghan Simms. I am the reporter from Cheetah Beat. It's a pleasure to meet you." A tall woman with dark hair and glasses held out her hand for Austin to shake and he did.

"It's nice to meet you too. Welcome to Miami. I am glad you found this place okay." Austin smiled

"Why aren't you polite and even more handsome in person." Meghan stated.

"Hi, Miss Simms, I am Trish, we spoke on the phone a few times."

"Oh yes, the manager who just doesn't take no for an answer. You, there, the Ginger boy, you're Dez, the film director?" Meghan asked. Dez nodded and said Hello. "So you must be Ally, the brilliant song writer. My goodness you are a pretty little thing." Ally smiled, and blushed, they shook hands. "Well, lets get this interview started." The team showed her around Sonic Boom and how they spent most of their time in the practice room. Meghan wanted to get a few pictures up there, so they did. Next, they headed over to the video shoot. Ally had picked out clothes for both Austin and the girl Dez had cast. All they knew about her was her name was Kira and her dress size. Dez said she was pretty and bubbly. Meghan also found Ally's shyness amusing. Like how her stage fright and camera phobia was kind of stopping the world from seeing all her talent.

"Hi, I'm Kira. Dez pointed me in this direction to get wardrobe." A very pretty dark haired girl questioned.

"Oh, hey, I'm Ally." Ally started to grab the dress off the rack. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ally, Ally Dawson, the song writer listed on all Austin's songs?" Kira asked impressed.

"Yeah," Ally answered.

"This is so great. I didn't know you would be here too. This is so cool."

"Well, I help out where we can. I mean we've been friends since we were babies."

"I know my dad told me."

"You're dad told you?" Ally asked very confused.

"Oh, that's right I never told Dez who I was. I'm Kira Starr, Jimmy's daughter."

"I see." Trish was listening in but couldn't help getting involved now.

"He knew I wanted to audition but we agreed that if I were to say my name it might cause people to think I cast because of who I am, not what I can do." They nodded that made sense.

The girls introduced Kira to Austin and Ally saw right away Austin was smitten with Kira. She laughed and smiled to herself, she loved love. They had fun filming all over the amusement park. They even filmed Kira and Austin on the Ferris Wheel; where they shared an onscreen cuddle. It was sweet and cute. At the end of the shoot, Austin got Kira's number and he planned on calling her very soon. Kira changed and left.

"I like that girl. I am going to ask her out." Austin looked happy. "She likes video games, how cool is that?"

**A/N: Next Chapter, Elliot, more Kira, number one song, party, if I can fit in all in. Thanks again lovely readers.**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally_**

**Chapter 16: Age 16**

"Really Austin, I don't think it's a good idea for you to date Jimmy's daughter. He is your boss." Trish spoke a bit sternly.

"But I want too." Austin whined. "She is so pretty and really cool."

"I think you should go for it." Ally said. "Don't let anything get your way. We should go home now; we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Remember we are jumping off the highest bridge in Miami."

They had their gear on, standing on the ledge of the bridge. Meghan was below ready to take pictures. Mike was standing nearby to watch and Dez was beginning to freak out. No one was really worried about him though, he always psyched himself out a little before he tried anything new. It was his way of amping up.

"Austin, I'm scared." Ally whispered to Austin and leaned into her much taller best friend. She was shaking slightly.

"Here hold my hand." Austin held out his hand for her take and she did. It was still amazing to her that her best friends hand could be so much larger then own. "We'll jump together. Take all the time you need." They smiled at each other, Ally nodded. They jumped.

"This is so awesome!" They were screaming and laughing in delight. They were still bouncing up and down. Trish jumped next, she didn't seem to like it very much, she looked like she was going to vomit at any moment. Dez jumped last. He enjoyed it but he was definitely not ever doing that again. Once they got back Meghan began to show them the pictures she had taken throughout the weekend and she asked their opinion on their favorites and she would definitely put them in the magazine.

"This one will be on the cover." Meghan said and showed them a picture of Austin and Ally during the jump.

"You know, you don't have to keep me in the picture, it should be about Austin, he's the artist." Ally looked a little nervous; she still wasn't a fan of having her picture taken.

"Come on Alls, you make the picture. Look at your face, you look so happy." Austin smiled. Ally rolled her eyes and gave up. She just couldn't argue with him when he smiled like that.

About three weeks later Kira and Austin were out on their fourth date. They were getting along really well and they so much in common. They had a blast whenever they hung out. As much as Austin liked her he felt like something was missing. They were eating pancakes and had just got done playing mini golf and it seemed like a great opportunity to bring up what he was feeling.

"Kira, I really like you." Austin started.

"I really like you too." Kira smiled.

"It's not, I don't know…." He trailed off looking for the right words.

"I know, right. I feel like I'm the female version you or you're the male version of me." Kira was picking up what his putting down. He sighed in relief.

"But to be sure, just this once, may I please kiss you? It's the only way we'll know for sure that this just isn't working." Austin asked. Kira nodded in agreement. They kissed for a few seconds and pulled away.

"Well?" Kira asked.

"Nothing, I mean, it was nice but, nothing." Austin looked sheepishly at her waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Me too." Kira grinned. "Friends?

"Yes, friends, friends are great." Austin replied and they hugged. "You are still coming to the party tonight right?" They were holding a little "Glow in the Dark" party to celebrate the release of his first magazine cover. It was going to be at Sonic Boom.

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it." Kira smiled and they headed off together. Before anyone else arrived they wanted to let the rest of the Team know that they had broken up. Everyone was cool with it and loved having another friend in the circle, they all really did like Kira. **(A/N I do like Kira, her character is funny and nice, she is not evil. Look at how much she supports Team Austin. I think she is good friend. I didn't want to make her into a bad person, it was suggested that I make her like Kimmie, but I couldn't)**

At the party Austin performed a new song and everyone loved it. Meghan had stopped in to say Hello and see what was going on with them. Lester and Mimi were around to keep everyone in line. It ended up being a great success and everyone had an excellent time. Jimmy came to pick up Kira and they had to tell Jimmy what happened between them. He was perfectly okay with it. He liked Austin and wasn't mad at all, especially since Kira didn't seem the least bit upset.

"Oh and guess what?" Jimmy said. The team looked at him with curiosity. "Kira's contract just through, she is going to be making an album."

"Really, Daddy! Thank you."

"Congrats Kira." Ally hugged her. The others followed her.

"Oh and here's invitations to my annual Halloween party. I know its a few weeks away but I want to make sure everyone can be there." Jimmy handed them envelopes.

"Oh my gosh, that's the party of the year? Can you tell us anyone who is going?" Trish asked

"No, not yet, maybe in a week or two." Jimmy smiled and they left.

"I got an e-mail from Elliot today." Ally smiled at her friends. "It's all confirmed, he's coming for a visit." Ally looked so excited to see her friend from camp from five years ago. Austin knew that back when she was eleven she had a huge crush on him. Austin didn't know why, in the pictures from camp he had seen he looked like a total nerd. Although Ally was kind of dork herself, but a loveable and adorable dork. So maybe it wasn't so odd.

"When is he coming?" Trish asked.

"Next weekend and he is staying for a week."

Ally was pacing back and forth she couldn't wait for Elliot's plane to land. Ally and her father were picking him up. However, the rest of Team Austin wanted to go along, good thing they had a van.

"Ally you are going to put a hole through the floor that way." Lester placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders forcing her stop moving. She took a deep breath.

"Ally?!" They heard a voice scream. They turned to see a nice looking boy with light brown hair smiling at them.

"Elliot!" Ally ran to him and gave him a hug. "Welcome to Miami, I'm so happy you're here."

"You look gorgeous!" Elliot told her.

"You look pretty impressive too." Ally replied.

"That's Elliot?" Austin whispered to Trish. "He's not what I expected."

"He is so cute." Was all Trish cold reply.

For the next few days, Ally spent all her free time with Elliot. She even asked Austin if it was okay if she skipped their song writing session they had scheduled. He sat at the food court, shoulders slumped and looking sad.

"Hey Austin are you okay?" Kira asked as she came upon her friend.

"Yeah." Was his short response.

"I thought all of us are going to the movies?" Kira looked around for the others. She didn't see them anywhere.

"We are. Trish is actually working at the movie theater today and Dez is, I don't know where. And Ally and Elliot are on their way." Austin's jaw tightened when he spoke Elliot's name. Kira eyes lit up a second later.

"Is that Elliot? He's so cute." Kira said. Austin huffed. "Didn't you tell me he was kind of nerd?" Austin shrugged. That night Austin didn't have any fun at the movies. After it was over he stormed off to the Sonic Boom and up into the practice room. Dez gave him a few minutes but then went in. Austin was sitting at the piano randomly playing notes.

"Hey Buddy." Dez said and sat down. "What's up with you?"

"I am just kind of mad because Ally bailed on me." Austin looked down.

"Really, I think it's because you're jealous she is spending time with another guy."

"No, that's ridiculous, I don't get upset when she spends time with you, so that is not the case."

"Austin, that's because I'm me and you have known me almost as long as you have Ally. I think you like her. In fact I think you're in love with her." Dez was trying to be reasonable and sensitive at the same time.

"What, no that's crazy." Austin replied.

"Really, you don't like anything about Ally?

"Dude, she's my best friend, of course I like things about Ally." Austin lauged.

"Tell me what you do like."

"I like that I can talk to her about anything. I like the way I can trust her with anything. I like the way she smiles and laughs. I like her nerdy good grades. I like her eyes. Oh and what I like the best is when we are playing piano and my hand accidently touches her and I get this amazing feeling that no one else…" Austin got a dreamy smile on his face. "Oh my god, I like Ally!" He couldn't believe it he really had been in love with Ally. He was totally jealous of Elliot, well the attention she was giving him anyway.

"You should tell her." Dez said.

"No, I can't. I don't want to mess up our friendship. I also don't want to mess up the song writing partnership we have." Austin shook his head. "No, I will not mess that up. Those two things mean too much to me. Besides, I think she likes Elliot anyway, and I want her to be happy." Austin sighed again and slumped even more.

"We are all down at the food court if you want to join us." Dez wasn't sure what else to say so he left. Austin took a few deep breaths and went to join his friends. He couldn't let Ally down and be a jerk. The worst part was Elliot was a really nice guy. Austin couldn't even be mad at him. When he got there, he could see they were all laughing at something Elliot had said. His heart broke just a little.

"So, are you two a happy couple yet?" Austin asked as he sat down hoping the smile on his face looked real enough. Ally busted out laughing and then so did Elliot. Dez, Trish, Kira and Austin looked at them and looked back at each other like they were missing something.

"Didn't you tell them?" Elliot asked Ally.

"No, I thought it was obvious." Ally replied in a fit of giggles. All Austin was thinking was that they were already dating and was the biggest idiot in the world for not noticing. Ally composed herself faster than Elliot. She took a deep breath. "Elliot's gay." That was all she said before losing it again. Austin felt a bit of relief but not enough, he was tightly wound after his discovery.

**A/N If you were keeping track, I said Ally knew there was something different about Elliot her instincts were good at 11. Next Chapter will be the Halloween party, note there may be drunk Trish and Dez. Also, I think I am going to change who the famous singer is that was Austin was supposed to perform with is because let's face it Ally/Laura is about a foot shorter then Taylor Swift and has a different eye color, two things that would be obvious even in a costume. I was thinking of making it Lucy Hale or Selena Gomez, let me know what you think. Good singers can make their voice sound many different ways so it doesn't have to be who voice's sound the most alike. Thank you again to all my wonderful readers. You rock my socks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer I do not own Austin andAlly_**

**A/N: I got a comment from a guest and they said they were hurt that I made Elliot gay. I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention. I don't want to offend anyone and I just want to put it out there that I have no issues with any type of people, not bias to gender, sexual orientation, race, religion, political beliefs, etc. I only have issues against people who are assholes and in that case they deserve my hate. I needed a reason that Ally and Elliot didn't get together. I didn't want to make him a jerk, he seemed like a nice guy. Making him gay seemed the easiest and it made the most sense out of the other things I came up with. Next, I only got one response to the who should I replace Taylor Swift with thing so it's Lucy Hale (read my Author's note at the end of the last chapter if you don't know what I'm talking about). Last thing, My 12 year old cousin (who stays with me most of the time) got a hold of my story and asked to me make Austin's Halloween costume different then a gladiator, I asked her why, she said, No JOKE, "Because it should be illegal for anyone that sexy to ever were clothes." And I was like" you want him to be like Tarzan or something?" she said "yeah a loin cloth is good." I swear I am not a bad influence on her, but I was like that at 12 too. Damn those pre-teen hormones. I had to laugh, I think I remember saying the same thing about someone when I was that age, cough, cough Jared Leto, cough cough (HaHa, I've met him several times). Anywho, back to the story.**

**Chapter 17: Age 16**

Jimmy's Halloween party was the biggest event Team Austin had ever been invited too and to say they were exited was a huge understatement. Trish had gotten a job at the seasonal Halloween store so they could get a discount on great costumes. Jimmy had asked Austin and Ally to write a new song for the party. That is what they were working on now.

"We should write a Halloween song." Austin exclaimed, "Something about monsters, or ghosts or other scary shit."

"Austin. Language." Ally scolded. "I don't know, I think we should try to be more subtle." Ally bit her lip while she was deep in thought and Austin found that to be extremely attractive. He was having a hard time not staring at her. He didn't want his feelings out in the open yet, it would screw up everything up. "Maybe we should write about facing your fears." Ally looked at Austin and he nodded and played a random chord. "I like that." She smiled at him. It wasn't helping Austin that recently Ally switched up her look a little, not much but it was just enough, she seemed to have found a sexier side to herself, not that she looked easy or anything, it is Ally we're talking about. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, but she really didn't notice. She was much too much into the music. How was he supposed to concentrate when she was wearing a tight, kind of short dress that showed off her legs and her tight ass. Her voice interrupted his thoughts again. "Remember what you told when we were 12, we were going down the Goliath Water Slide for the first time and I was scared?"

"Yes, I told you to close your mouth at the bottom because there might be pee in the pool." Austin replied remembering how that had made her laugh at the time and calmed her down.

"No, not that." Ally said and gently punched him playfully in the arm. "You told me to push ahead and don't look down." Ally played a melody and sang the words don't look down. Austin wished with all his heart that the whole world could hear her beautiful, magical voice, her stage fright really got in the way sometimes. He was determined to one day have her break that fear. They worked on the song and it came together quickly, they finished it and sent it to Jimmy. They left to pick out costumes.

"Trish, why did you give me this? It's ridiculous." Austin appeared in front of Trish and she started laughing.

"Because it was close by. Besides you make a cute dog." Trish watched his puppy dog eyes roll in an annoyed way and giggled even harder.

"Do you have something else that I won't die of heat in? We do live in Miami." Austin asked in his sweetest sarcastic tone. Trish looked around and picked up a costume.

"I have this." She held it up to him and smirked. He said he didn't want something he'd get too hot in. She wasn't expecting his reaction.

"That's perfect. I can show off my muscles." Austin flexed but no one could tell that he was inside the dog suit. Trish laughed harder. "It works better when I'm not dressed as a dog."

"Awah. Austin you look adorable as a puppy." Ally smiled as she emerged from the dressing room. She looked absolutely stunning in an old nurse's uniform.

"Um, thanks. But I'm not getting this, it's so hot." Austin turned back to the dressing rooms to changed back into his clothes.

"What do you think?" Ally asked Trish.

"You can't go wrong with a cute nurse."

"I'm not just any cute nurse. I'm Florence Nightingale, founder of modern nursing."

"Ally, see that guy over there, I think he might be a good match for you. He asked for a Charles Lindberg costume. Go talk to him." Trish encouraged her shy friend.

"I can't. He's cute. I don't know what to say." Ally looked petrified and a little sick. Ally had a hard time flirting. She was just so shy and awkward. It was too late anyway he was leaving. "I wish I was more confident and cool." Ally sighed.

"It's Halloween. You can be anyone you want to be." Trish smiled and hoped it would cheer Ally up.

"You're right, I'll be Galexis Nova, mild manners physicist by day and kick butt crime fighter at night." Ally went to change and then she was going to get the Galexis Nova costume. Austin returned and Dez came in.

"Hey look what I got. It's a ghost hunting kit. I'm going to take it to the party; I hear that place is haunted." Dez jumped for joy and held up the silver brief case.

"Didn't you go as an idiot for Halloween last year?" Trish asked him with good amount of sass.

"No, " Dez replied simply, not really taking in what she said and went about finding a costume.

**A/N Quick note: I changed what Dez and Trish went as just because I liked the dress Trish wore as a witch, so pretty. I think Dez going as Austin was bit too corny (I usually enjoy corny but that was too much).**

"I can't believe we are here with all these amazing people we look up too." Ally said as she and Trish walked into the party together. Ally in the Galexis Nova costume and Trish dressed as an elegant witch. "Do you Austin and Dez anywhere?" They looked around. Trish knew Austin wouldn't be hard to find, he'd have girls all around him, especially because of what he was wearing or should she say what he wasn't wearing. "What did you say they were dressed as again?" Ally left the store after she bought her costume she didn't see what Dez and Austin got. "Oh, there's Austin. I see his head sticking out above all those girls around him." Ally smiled she was so proud of her best friend. He was really starting to become famous and she knew he loved being the center of attention.

"Hey Ally, Hey Trish." Dez said. They turned to look at him he was dressed in a tux and his hair was slightly gelled. He had a fake gun in his hands. He was dressed as James Bond. He looked quit handsome, actually.

"You look great Dez." Ally told him.

"Thanks." He did a Bond like pose.

"I have to admit, Dez, you do look nice." Trish smiled the slightest smile.

"You look very bewitching yourself." Dez replied, Trish rolled her eyes and punched his arm. "Hey, that was a compliment."

"I know it was just cheesy." Trish stated. Dez nodded in understanding.

"You know I picked a costume to be dressed in my best, so maybe just maybe I could get a girl to talk to me but then Austin had to go and wear that. I'm not jealous, he's my best friend, but damn it." Dez whined a little.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked. "I bet a lot of girls will talk to you tonight." Ally smiled.

"I don't know about that. You didn't see what he's wearing yet." Trish smirked. Just then Austin worked his way out of the mob of girls and Ally's mouth dropped open.

"Austin Moon, how could you be so distasteful?" Ally said in a huff. For some reason Austin liked it when she scolded him like he was a child. She was looking at him dressed like Tarzan; he was only in loin cloth. She swore that boy got more ripped every day, it was ridiculous. "If I had dressed as Jane you would have told me to cover myself up more." Ally had begun to rant and didn't hear Austin say "no, I would have enjoyed seeing that." Quietly under his breath. Ally continued with "and that's what I think you should do. Do you want people to think that you're a, what do you call a male slut?" Ally started to trail off, realizing the stupid double standard.

"Hey, there's team Austin!" Jimmy came up them dressed as Einstein. "I have a surprise for you. I played Don't Look Down for Lucy Hale and she loved it. She has suggested that She and Austin should sing it as a duet tonight. I think it would be great. She'll be here in few minutes and then you and Ally can take her upstairs to rehearse for a little while."

"Oh my gosh, Lucy Hale, I love her!" Ally squealed.

"Me too, she's cute." Austin smiled.

"This is so amazing, I'm going to film it." Dez cheered.

"Wow, congrats Austin." Trish grinned from ear to ear.

"Lucy Hale wants to sing one of my songs, I can't believe it." Ally started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Ally, who wouldn't want to sing one of your songs? You're the best song writer in the world." Austin rubbed her shoulders to ease her breathing.

"Oh, hey here she is." Jimmy smiled. Kira was coming up to the group pulling a girl dressed as Galexis Nova too. Kira looked cute dressed as Alice. "Hey baby girl." Jimmy said to his daughter. He turned to the other girl, "Hi Lucy how are you?"

"I'm great! Thanks for inviting me to the party, it's awesome." Lucy was the other girl dressed as Galexis Nova. Ally couldn't believe it.

"Wow, Austin, you look HOT!" Kira commented. "Dez, look at you all dressed up and handsome. Trish you look amazing and oh my God, Ally you and Lucy could be twins."

"Austin, I'm a huge fan and yes, Kira is right you look gorgeous, nice abs." Lucy winked. "How old are you again?"

"16" Austin gulped.

"Damn, I'm 20. Call me when you're 18." Lucy laughed. "Ally, I think you are an amazing song writer, I freakin' love Don't Look Down."

"Thanks, I really admire you're work too." Ally smiled. The three of them went upstairs to rehearse. Meanwhile Trish, Dez and Kira were dancing up a storm at the party. Somehow Dez and Trish were able to fool the bartender or trick him and they began to drink some shots. They quickly began to get tipsy. They brought Kira a drink but that's the only she had. Dez and Trish started to laugh and hang all over each other. They were being goofy and acting like they were a couple. Kira thought it was funny because when they weren't drunk they hardly got along.

"Hey, Let's go upstairs and see if this works." Dez grabbed his ghost hunting kit and swung it around.

"Yes, that will be so much fun." Trish laughed and pushed him toward the stairs. Kira followed to make sure they didn't get into too much trouble. They ran into Austin, Ally and Lucy in the first room they came too. Lucy and Austin were about to go on.

"Hey guys, how's rehearsal?" Trish slurred. She nearly fell over if hadn't grabbed onto Dez.

"Are you guys drunk?" Austin questioned them.

"NO!" Dez shouted and laughed.

"Yes, they are, but I'm keeping an eye on them." Kira pulled on them to get them going to go onto another room.

"yes, we are about to use this" Dez swung his arm up and the silver case slammed against Lucy's head. She dropped to her knees.

"Lucy!" Ally sank down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Lucy tried to stand up but she couldn't. "Okay, maybe not, I'm really dizzy." They helped her over the couch. She lay back and Kira went to get her some ice.

"I'm so sorry." Dez stumbled over.

"It's okay, you didn't mean to." Lucy said.

"We go on in like two minutes. Do you think you can perform?" Austin asked.

"No. Oh no I don't want to let Jimmy down." Lucy sighed. Kira returned.

"I would go on for you, but we don't look alike and I don't know the song." Kira said placing ice on Lucy's head.

"Ally, you and Lucy are dressed the same, you're the same size, and you look similar enough, you could go on." Austin brightened.

"Hello, stage fright." Ally gasped.

"No one would know it's you, we even have a similar tone in our voices." Lucy added, "Everyone will thing you are me."

"Now, I have a special treat for you all." They heard Jimmy's voice from downstairs. "I'd like to bring out Austin Moon with special guest Lucy Hale, singing a brand new song." They heard the crowd erupt into cheers and applause.

"Come on Ally, I know you can do this." Austin grabbed her hand and started to pull her to the door.

"I think I can." Ally said confidently.

They performed the song flawlessly and everyone applauded. Kira had stayed upstairs with Lucy to make sure she was going to be okay.

"Hey, now you could perform with Austin all the time." Dez said.

"I don't think I can, I was only able to that because no one knew who I was, and maybe one day I can to that as Ally Dawson because that was fun." Ally sighed.

"It doesn't matter who people thought you were, that was all you, and you rocked." Austin grabbed her kissed the top of her head.

**A/N I hope you liked my version of the party. I love lovey, drunk Dez and Trish. LOL. Just a little Trez for you guys who like them.**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Austin and Ally_**

**A/N: Sorry it was a couple days since I updated, I had written two chapters but they just didn't come out right so I took a day and redid the first one, hopefully the other will be done tomorrow. My cousin that I spoke of before was dressed as Rydel Lynch for Halloween, it was so cute. I helped her with the clothes and stuff.**

**Chapter 18: Age 16**

"Austin you have to do your homework!" Ally pleaded

"I know, I should, I just have time. Jimmy has me on this crazy rehearsal schedule." Austin dropped down onto the comfy chair in the practice room. He was exhausted.

"Why don't you say something?" Ally plopped herself down on his lap, not really thinking about it cause it's what she has always done, but it perked Austin up a little to have her on top of him. There go his teenage hormones again.

"I don't want to sound like I'm complaining to Jimmy. He's the head of the record label. I don't want him to think I can't handle all this." Austin stated, Ally couldn't argue it was a valid point. "My test scores, class work and participation grades are good enough so that I will still pass. That's as much as I can care about right now." Austin looked disappointed, he liked learning and school almost as much as Ally; he just didn't want people to know that.

"What are your parents going to say when you grades go from like a 94% to a 70%?" Ally questioned. She knew Mike and Mimi didn't care if he got perfect grades they only wanted him to do the very best he could, but this wasn't it. She wasn't sure if they would ground him or not. Austin just shrugged and rested his head on Ally's shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do the fundraiser next weekend?" Ally had planned a telethon for the elementary school's art and music programs. He was going to perform.

"Ally I wouldn't miss it for the world." Austin sighed and yawned. It was the first time Ally had seen him tired his energy was usually endless. It was cute, his sleepy face, he did look a bit like a puppy.

Early the next morning Ally went to see Mike and Mimi. She went when she knew Austin wouldn't be awake yet. She talked to them about Austin's situation and her concern for him. They understood and called Austin's teachers and Jimmy to see what could be done give him a chance to rest and bring his grades back up. He wasn't in trouble, he really hadn't done anything wrong, except not do his homework but they realized his reasoning for it. Jimmy apologized for not seeing it sooner, he was just so happy with having Austin signed that he sort of blocked out anything that might be wrong. Jimmy gave Austin a two week break and the teachers agreed to let him turn in back work as he completed it. Austin wasn't being punished but Mike and Mimi restricted where he was allowed to go, School, Ally's house and Sonic Boom. He was also allowed to do the fundraiser because it was for a good cause. When Austin heard this he was happy, it was like he was going to be a normal teenager again for a little while.

"Our last performance is from the one and only Austin Moon!" Ally said excitedly in front of the crowd and into the camera that was streaming the telethon on the internet. "He is going to rock the stage, hopefully his performance will bring us to our goal." Ally left the stage and Austin appeared and the crowd that had gathered to watch cheered. Austin played six songs acoustically and it took them over the top. They had surpassed their goal. Everyone congratulated and thanked Ally when it was over.

"Thanks again Austin, you are the best best friend in the whole world." She hugged him tightly.

"You know I'd do anything for you, best friends forever and always." Austin squeezed her tightly back. Ally smiled and he couldn't help smiling back. She released her grasp first and he couldn't help but think how pretty she is. He scolded himself, she's his best friend, he had to remember that so he wouldn't screw up the entire life-long friendship.

"I can't believe I was able to speak in front of a crowd like that and stay on camera that long without passing out." Ally said later that evening at Austin's they were having another of their sleepovers, the rules about sleeping in the livingroom and on opposite sides didn't work out. They just could follow them. They still got checked on randomly though. Dez and Trish were stretched out on the floor and Austin and Ally sat crossed legged on the bed.

"I'm so proud of you, you are coming out of your shell a little every day." Austin smiled at her. He passed the bowl of popcorn to Trish.

"Yeah, you seem to have this confidence you didn't used to. You can even see it in the way you have your done and the way you have been dressing." Trish pointed out but Ally looked confused. Trish rolled her eyes. "You're hair looks really pretty with the Ombre highlights. Your dresses a bit shorter and tighter then used to be."

"They are, I didn't notice, I just thought they were cute when I picked them out." Ally looked panicked. She is a modest girl and wouldn't dare show very much skin. "I don't look like a… They don't show too much do they?" She asked.

"NO!" Came frantically from Austin and Dez. Trish laughed, so they'd noticed.

"Don't worry, it's just the right amount of sexy for you." Trish replied. Ally blushed.

Ally sat up in the middle of the night terrified. She was sweating and shaking. Austin who was a light sleeper woke up when he felt her move.

"What happened?" Austin asked in a sleepy voice.

"I had a nightmare, like it was happening again." Ally took a deep breath to calm down. He knew what she was talking about. It was about the guy that attacked her last year. Ally was over it and wasn't scared anymore but every once and awhile she had a vivid dream about it.

"Its okay Alls. We are never leaving you alone again even though you fought back and you are strong. He won't ever get to you again." Austin said as he gently pushed her back down into a laying position. He through an arm over her. "I'm here." He feel back to sleep. Ally suddenly felt safe and content. She snuggled deeper next to him and went back to sleep.

**A/N Next chapter is going to be something that didn't happen in the show. I had an idea about a hurricane hitting Miami and they have to evacuate which may cause drama, humor and sexual tension. Just a warning. After that I will be doing about five more chapters from Season 2. (the Auslly kiss will happen in chapter 20. I know what you're thinking, Finally)**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally_**

**Chapter 19: Age 16**

A Hurricane had been predicted for the Miami area for the last few days. Houses and businesses had been prepped but now it was going to worse than anyone thought and Miami was being evacuated. Lester had left for a convention in Chicago the day before so Ally was staying with the Moons. Ally, still being afraid of storms was freaking out and Austin was trying to calm her down by rubbing her shoulders and singing to her. He even pointed out how calm Owen was being and that made Ally laugh but she was still very tense. Mimi and Mike were taking care of last minute things at the Moons Mattress Kingdom. Austin and Ally had everything packed Into Mike's Jeep Patriot and ready to leave when they got a call from him.

"Hi dad. " Austin said into the phone. "Are you and mom on your way home?" They had taken Mimi's car to work this morning so the kids could pack up the car.

"No, we had some problems getting here and there has just been so many things going wrong. I have to ask you do something and you have to the most responsible you have ever been." Mike said with a worried voice.

"Yeah, dad, what do you need me to do?"

"Well, I know you only have your permit, but you are a terrific driver and you are scheduled for your road test in a two weeks… so I need you drive you and Ally out of town, go north as far as you can by 7:00pm and then start to find a motel, hopefully you can find one by about 9:00pm. I need you to leave some of the things you have already packed by the door so your mother and I can pick it up in a couple hours and get ourselves out of here. Leave some of the bottled water and non -perishable food, your mothers and mine suitcases. Take the emergency credit card and all the cash from the can on top the fridge, get the cash from on top of Ally's fridge too. Then get in the car and go, and be sure to follow all traffic laws so you don't draw attention to yourself, you don't need to be pulled over for something then get in bigger trouble for not having a license."

"I understand completely." Austin said seriously. He couldn't believe his dad was asking him to do something illegal. "What about Motel's, they probably won't check us in because we are underage."

"Well, tell them the truth, you had to evacuate before your parents. Or, I can't believe I'm saying this, use your internet sensation status to get you in, sing, dance, perform, do what you can. This is for survival." Mike said. Austin chuckled. They could always sleep in the car at a truck stop or something as long as they were away from the hurricane.

"Okay, dad. I love you and tell mom I love her too. See you soon. Bye."

"We love you too, keep safe, bye."

Austin told Ally the plan and she seemed to get more nervous.

"They want you to drive us out of here. We are going to be on our own, without an adult." Ally started pacing back and forth. Austin started getting the things for his parents back out of the jeep and put them safely just inside the garage. Then he picked up Owen's cage and placed it gently in the back seat. Then he went over to Ally and grabbed her shoulders to stop her and pulled her into a hug.

"I promise I won't let anything bad happen to us. You know you can trust me." Austin held her tight but it stop her from letting out a few sobs. He gently walked her over the car and opened the door and made sure she was sitting and closed the door. "I love you too much to let anything bad happen to you." He said that so quietly and after the door was closed, he knew she couldn't hear him but he had to get that out into the universe. Austin slid into the driver's seat, took a deep breath and started the car.

"It's 10:00am, we have quit a drive ahead of us, we should make it to Georgia if the traffic isn't too bad once we get out of the Miami area." Austin said to Ally. She nodded. "Will you set the GPS, please?" Ally nodded again and did as she was asked. "Here we go, Austin backed out of the driveway expertly and they headed out to the highway. There was traffic so they began to sing along to the radio. Shortly after getting out of Miami, while there was still a lot of traffic, they went past a police car, the officers inside were looking for suspicious behavior and the two teens singing along to the radio in the car was nothing suspicious so they didn't get pulled over. It was good thing Austin and Ally looked 16 and old enough to drive, if either of them had a baby face it might make some question whether they should be on the road alone.

After being on the road for seven hours, they were almost to Tallahassee and they needed to fill the gas tank, go to the bathroom and get something to eat. Ally also wanted to call her dad and tell him that they made it out of Miami and they could see some sunshine trying to peak out through the clouds now.

"Not too far to Georgia, let's see where can we go in about two hours so we can look for a Motel?" Austin looked at the GPS map.

"What about Albany, GA. It's right there. She pointed let's see what the estimated time is." Ally said. "One hour and 45 minutes." That's perfect.

"I'll text my parents our destination. They just got out of the Miami area an hour ago. They will catch up to us hopefully sometime tomorrow, they said to get going west in the morning away from the coast so the outskirts of the hurricane can't reach us. "

"I'm still scared, Austin." Ally said. He wrapped her in a hug again. He couldn't help but notice how good she smelled and how soft her hair was and most importantly how wonderful her body felt smashed up against his. How was he thinking this when their homes were in danger and his parents were still close to the storm? He was so in love with this girl that he couldn't even be upset in this situation, he was just happy to be with her. Ally feed Owen and gave him some water. She left the blanket off his cage, so he began to sing and talk as they begin to drive north again.

As Austin was driving, Ally couldn't help but feel a little rebellious, after all, neither one of them had their license yet. She also couldn't help but watch his very muscular arms. This made her think about the way he hugged her, so tight, so warm. She loved when they cuddled. He was just so strong but gentle at the same time. It was a wonder to her how that could be. Just then they both let out a laugh, one of their songs came on the radio and they both immediately sang it off key. It was something neither of them could get used to. Hearing your voice or the song you wrote blaring from the speakers was an odd thing.

They soon found themselves in Albany, GA. They found a motel with vacancy pretty quickly and they went to check in. "Can I help you?" A woman who was probably around 50 asked she didn't even look up from the magazine she was reading.

"We would like a room for the night, please." Austin said in his most mature sounding voice he could find. The woman looked up at them and then started to frown.

"How old are you?" She asked looking at them as if they had the plague. "I will not let teenage runaways into this motel."

"We are only 16, ma'am, however the only thing we are running away from is the hurricane in Miami." Ally with her sweet voice, pretty face and innocent demeanor could get this woman to see the truth.

"Where are your parents, then?" The woman asked but he facial features had softened a bit.

"They had to take care of their store and it took them longer than they thought. They told us to leave and they would catch up in few hours." Austin explained and smiled, knowing it usually got him what he wanted. He had been told he was charming.

"Oh, you poor kids." She finally cracked and agreed to check them into a room. "I only have rooms with one bed open, is that okay, do you mind sharing?" They both shook their heads no and she handed them a key to room 218. Then Austin handed her the credit card and she took in the information. They went back to the Jeep and got out what they needed and Ally carried Owen up the stairs, she knew it was probably against the rules but she had to bring him in. He had been making noise for the last two hours so he would be quiet if he was able to get out of his cage for a while. The room might be small but he could still stretch his wings. Before they could let him out they covered him and put their bags down and went to get a proper meal. Before they had only had granola bars and apples. There was a diner next door.

Upon returning to the room they locked the door and let Owen out. He was happy to fly around. Austin and Ally sat watching him for a few minutes. Then Ally called her dad and Austin talked to his mom. Ally's dad was glad they were okay and he apologized for not being there. Austin's parents had been delayed even more, the storm had picked up and was making travel difficult, they were out of the worst of it but were not going to make it to the kids tonight. Ally checked in with Trish who was actually on vacation with her family in Los Angeles. Trish made a remark about the two of them alone in a motel room and Ally brushed it off. Trish liked romantic movies and books too much. Austin checked in with Dez, his family had left yesterday and they had made it all the way to Tennessee.

"So what do you want to do?" Austin asked Ally. He was just having dirty thoughts about the things he would like to do to her completely perfect body. He shook his head trying to get those thoughts out. He would never do those things to Ally, she was his best friend forever and always. There was no way she would ever want to do those things with him.

"Let's play cards." Ally pulled out a deck of cards from her bag and she shuffled them. "Crazy 8's?" Austin nodded and she dealt. After playing for a while they both yawned, took turns in the bathroom to get ready for bed. Then they lured Owen back into his cage and covered it. Then they snuggled into bed together. "I'm glad we are getting through this together, I couldn't do it on my own." Ally said lightly. "To be honest, I don't know what I would do without you."

"I feel the same way. I'd be a mess if wasn't for you." Austin answered. "Goodnight, Alls, love you."

"Goodnight Austin, love you too." They didn't say it any differently then they usually did, but this time it felt different to Ally. Maybe it was because they were completely alone together. Maybe it was because a quarter of the songs on the radio are about a young couple on the road or running from something causing her to imagine them acting in the music video doing what they had today, driving away from something. Ally had butterflies in her stomach when Austin through his arm over her. That had never happened before. What was wrong with her? This is her best friend she shouldn't be feeling things like this for him. Trish had to say something earlier, that's probably what put her imagination over the edge. She rolled her eyes and laughed to herself; that was it. She returned to simply feeling safe in his arms.

Austin woke up first the next morning he decided that he needed to go for a run or something since he was trapped in the car most of the day yesterday. Plus he needed to get rid of the massive boner he had woken up with, damn his dirty teenage mind and Ally's sweet smell. He got dressed into sweats and a sleeveless shirt. Put on his sneakers and headed out the door. He planned on running for a while and then finding a good place to do pull-ups, crunches, push-ups and jumps to get his blood flowing away from a certain area. He could also focus his mind elsewhere.

Ally woke up to find Austin gone. He had left her text that said he was out for a run. She herself needed to get some physical activity, she choose yoga. She first feed and watered Owen and let him out to fly around. Ally built up a sweat in about 30 minutes so she got Owen back in his cage and decided to go take a nice bath. **(A/N: Awkward sexual tension about to occur.)**

Austin returned and didn't see Ally anywhere, she must have gone to get some food. He needed a shower; he stripped off his clothes and opened the bathroom door, just as he stepped in. Ally was just stepping out of the tub. Austin was amazed at her beautiful nakedness, she really was perfect.

"Oh my gosh! Austin, can't you knock?" Ally screeched and grabbed for a towel, while clumsily trying to cover herself, blushing hard. "Cover yourself up!" She added as she blushed even more and looked away from him.

"Sorry, I thought you left." He replied and only made a move to cover himself with a towel because she asked him too. Then he began to laugh. Ally glared at him now tightly wrapped in fluffy white towel. "I'm just surprised this hasn't happened before, think about it, how many times have we showered at each other's house…" he trailed off because he was laughing harder. Ally couldn't join in the laughter she was too embarrassed. Plus, now she had an image in her head that was both extremely sexy and totally weird at the same time. She could now confirm that Austin was perfect. He looked like one of those old sculptures made of stone when he was naked. All well-defined muscles everywhere and maybe perhaps even more well-endowed. She tried getting the image out but she couldn't. It only made her more flustered and pushed Austin out of the way and headed out into the room. He was still laughing when she heard the shower turn on. She dried off and got dressed and ran a comb through her hair. When Austin came out of the bathroom he came out with a towel but not on, he was just drying himself with it.

"Damn it Austin, why are you still naked?" Ally yelled and Austin smirked, he'd never heard her curse before. She blushed and covered her eyes.

"What does it matter, you saw everything already." Austin replied calmly.

"So, I'm not as confident as you, I don't think being naked in front of someone is acceptable." Ally protested. "Please, get dressed." She argued, eyes still covered. She was debating whether or not she should look again; he was a beautiful specimen of man. No, she would not objectify her best friend, it was wrong, even if he didn't care.

"Okay, Okay." Austin sighed and pulled on his boxers and shorts. "I'm decent now."

"You have to promise to never talk about this again, to anyone, including me." Ally blushed again.

"Fine, but before I make that promise, may I ask you something?" Austin pulled his shirt on. Ally was glad it was hard to think when he had his six pack exposed.

"Sure."

"Why are you so embarrassed? You have a fantastic body." Austin looked her directly in the eyes with all sincerity.

"I don't know, I have never had anyone see me naked before, I don't like being naked. I don't think I look good naked, I still think I'm a little too skinny. Plus, you were the first guy I saw naked, and it's just weird for me." Ally looked uncomfortable. Austin just nodded. It took him a moment to reply.

"You may be a little thin, yes, but everything else you have makes up for it. Don't be ashamed of your body, you have no reason to be."

"That's a nice thought and all, but it's hard being a girl. We are told everyday by the media that we are supposed to look a certain way and if we don't, we're ugly. Plus, I am not sure how I can you seriously on this subject when you yourself are Mr. Perfect."

"I can't argue with that." Austin said flexing. It got a giggle out of Ally and she punched him on the shoulder. "Ally, you trust me right?" Ally nodded. "Then believe when I say, you are Miss Perfect." He pulled her into a hug again, the breathed in each other's appealing scents. Yet still not believing they liked each other as more then friends. It's crazy how everyone else can see it but them. They went to breakfast over at the diner and then came back, brushed their teeth and packed up. They received a call from Mimi, the hurricane had lost its momentum during the night and was down -graded to a tropical storm and diminishing fast. They could head home. They spent the nine hour drive singing and laughing like usual. Like nothing had happened. They returned to find that they had all been pretty lucky. Not too much damage had occurred to their homes or stores. A few broken windows, fallen trees and one crushed old swing set.

**A/N: Sorry I went off the plot of the show, I just had this idea. It will back on track for the next chapters. Thanks again to all the readers and reviewers. You guys really make my day. **


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally._**

**Chapter 20: Age 16**

The last few weeks had been awkward for Austin and Ally. They had trouble looking each other in the eye and they weren't hugging or invading each other's personal space like they always had. It was this because of what happened at the motel in Georgia. They had managed to pretend like nothing happened when they drove the nine hours home. In reality, Ally was very flustered. She had known Austin was a hot guy for a while but seeing him naked had made her feel things in places like never before. It aggravated her to no end. Why, she just didn't know, it was so new to her. (We all know it's because she loves him and is starting to feel sexually attracted to him). Austin just couldn't get the naked image of Ally out of his mind; it was all he thought about. He couldn't help but picture her naked every time he saw her and he was an endless mess of hormones. He was constant battle with his body to not show how much he was attracted to her. Trish and even Dez had noticed their strange behavior toward each other.

"What's up with you and Austin lately?" Trish asked when she was alone with Ally in the Sonic Boom.

"What do you mean?" Ally questioned, faking that she had no idea what Trish was talking about.

"You know."

"I can't talk about it." Ally sighed and slumped against the counter.

"Why not? I'm your best girl friend, you can tell me anything." Trish put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just I , it's so …. I don't even know." Ally hung her head and looked at her hands.

"Ally, you just seem like you need to talk about it, I'm not going to force you or anything."

"I kind of made Austin promise to not talk about it to anyone, ever, so I can't really talk about it either." Ally answered.

"Did you promise not to say anything?" Trish brightened. Ally shook her head no. "Then you are free to tell me. It sounds like you just didn't want to talk about it, he is the one who promised you, most likely out of respect."

"Ok, but you have to promise not to laugh or make a big deal about it? "Ally pleaded and Trish nodded."WhenAustinandIEvacuatedTogetherWeSawEachOt herNakedAndIMaybeSortaKindaLikedIt." Ally blurted out so fast Trish almost didn't catch it.

"You saw each other naked!" Trish squealed with delight. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, this is so awesome, Auslly is finally happening." Trish grinned. "Of course you liked it, it's Austin, he's like a freakin' Greek God or something."

"Trish." Ally hushed her, "Not so loud." Ally looked around to make sure no one heard. "It was so embarrassing." She looked down again.

"Why? He's been your best friend forever. It's not like it was a stranger or something. You trust him more than anyone." Trish pointed out.

"Of cause that's all true. It's just he's been with Cassidy and see is so pretty and perfect. I don't think I look good enough for him." Ally said.

"Why does it matter if he's your best friend?" Trish looked at Ally knowing what it was she was realizing. "You are beautiful and trust me Austin sees it." Ally perked up.

"I am? He does?" Ally looked giddy. "I mean, I care because I, he's like perfect in every way and I didn't want to be a disappointment to him because I like him." Ally said it before she even realized what she was saying and by the look on Trish's face Ally knew that Trish had known for a while. How is it that she just realized she was head over heels for Austin? This was going to make their friendship so much more difficult. He would never feel the same way back, he just wouldn't. This thought made Ally's heart sink.

**A/N Aren't you glad they have both now admitted their feelings to themselves and to one other person. Remember Dez tricked Austin into admitting his feelings a while ago. Back to the story.**

Ally's mom was finally coming home she had left three years ago to study apes in Africia, she was only supposed to stay a year but she loved it so much and had so much more to write about then she initially thought that she stayed longer. Penny Dawson had communicated with daughter through e-mails, letters and Skype but she was excited to see her in person. She was so proud of how much Ally had grown up in the last year. She was so much more confident and much less clumsy. She also couldn't wait to see the Moons and even though they were divorced she still wanted to see Lester. Penny had written a book about how animals live and their unbelievable attitudes toward life. She was giving a copy to the four kids she left three ago.

"A little more to the right Dez." Trish said calmly while Austin helped him hang a welcome home sign for Penny.

"If I go anymore to the right I'll fall." Dez replied.

"I know." Trish laughed. Dez glared at her.

"I am so excited to see my mom!" Ally jumped up and down. "Thanks so much for helping."

"You know I'd do anything for you." Austin looked at Ally hoping she would finally look him in the eyes. No such luck, she turned away and blushed again. Yet he found it extremely attractive and he wanted to kiss her right then but he held back, knowing she would never want him to do that.

"You know I'd do anything for your mom." Dez smiled. He had always had a bit of a crush on Ally's mom, it was strange and it made Ally shiver. Everyone else thought it was funny, even Penny knew about it and found it adorable. Ally pushed Dez a little. They laughed.

"Ally!" Penny came in with a huge smile.

"Welcome home Mom." The four teens shouted at once.

"Mom, I missed you so much!" Ally and her mom hugged tightly.

"I missed you too baby girl. Let me look at you." Penny took in her daughter. She was beautiful, smart and sweet. "Oh, honey, you are so pretty." Ally blushed and hugged her again.

"Miss Penny, you look as beautiful as ever." Dez smiled and stretched out his arms for a hug.

"Oh, there's my favorite goofy red head." Penny hugged him and Dez blushed heavily. "You are so tall and cute now." Penny indulged him.

"Hi. Welcome home." Trish said. Penny released Dez and turned to the short and sassy Latina.

"Oh, Trish you look amazing, so grown up." Penny hugged her. "Tell me, where are you working this week?"

"At the dog kennel, scooping poop." Trish answered with a smile. Penny laughed a little. Then she turned to Austin, the boy who had been like a son to her. She had been following his rise to fame and had seen videos and pictures and talked to him when he was with Ally, but he was tall and manly in person. She couldn't believe it was the same sweet little blond boy she remembered.

"Penny, welcome home." Austin wrapped his arms around his second mom.

"Austin, what happened to my little boy? I don't see him. All I see is height, broad shoulders and is that stubble?" Penny smiled. Then his charming smile came out, they she saw the little boy she knew. "Where did all this come from?" She asked patting his arms. Austin shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm just super active." He replied.

"You are so grown up, all of you. It makes me want to cry." Penny ushered them all in for a hug. That's when she noticed the look Austin gave Ally. He was completely in love with her. Penny couldn't help but smile, she knew it all along. The way he protected Ally when they were young, the way he made sure she was happy, it was bound to happen. She was glad; she loved Austin as much as she loved Ally. She studied Ally for a moment. Ally wouldn't meet his gaze; that was suspicious.

"Well, we want to give you and Ally some time alone together so we'll get going." Austin spoke up.

"Wait, I want to give you all a copy of my book, you are going to be the first to have it. I signed them all for you." Penny reached into her bag and pulled out four books, she made sure to hand them to the right kid.

"Thanks, I'll read mine tonight." Dez said and left. Trish smiled and went out the door.

"Here you go Austin. I can't wait to finally see you perform live at the book release party this weekend; it means so much to me that you sacrificed your time for me." Penny hugged him again, she felt slightly creepy and awkward about noticing how built he was, but it was just so obvious. She wasn't attracted to him or anything, that would be disgusting, she felt like he was a son, she just noticed the three years had been good to him.

"Penny, you are like family. I would do anything for you. No thanks is necessary." Austin smiled and left with his book. He planned to read it tonight too.

"So, how about we go to a nice lunch and talk." Penny smiled at her daughter. Ally smiled back.

"That would be great. What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything and everything, but I want to start with you and Austin." Penny led her daughter to the melody diner.

"What do you mean?" Ally shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, the fact that that boy is in love with you and I'm pretty sure you're in love with him." Penny watched her daughters face flush.

"Is it that obvious I like him?" Ally face palmed.

"Yes, honey, it is, except to Austin, I don't think he knows."

"I don't want to like him, and I think you're wrong, he doesn't like me like that. He only looks at me because… and I only started having feelings for him when…." Ally couldn't finish, she couldn't tell her mom a boy had seen her naked. It was too awkward.

"Ally, what?" Penny asked concerned.

"We saw each other naked." Ally let out a breath. "On accident." Ally told her the whole story. Penny burst out laughing.

"I am so surprised that hadn't happened before." Penny said.

"Mom, it's not funny."

"Honey, tell me, did you like what you saw?" Ally simply nodded. "Then why is it a problem? Austin's a good looking kid; it's natural for you to feel differently about him. He looks at you like he wants to hold on to you forever and never let go."

"See, that's the part I don't see. He is my best friend he wouldn't like me like that. I'm this clumsy dork."

"Austin has never seen you that way and I see that you are not that little girl anymore. I see you as a brilliant, talented and beautiful young woman. You have grown so much with your confidence, except about this it seems."

"Oh, Mom, what do I do?"

"Just relax, let him do the work, it's what boys are for, they like making the first move, except your father, he was shy. Austin's not."

The next morning Ally was playing a song for her mom when the others walked into the practice room.

"I loved your book! It inspired me so much." Trish said giving Penny a hug. "The animals act so much on instinct and don't let their heads get in their way."

"Yeah, I feel like I could run a marathon." Dez smiled

"That's wonderful guys. That's why I wrote it. I wanted people to realize that as humans we tend to over think things and not just do what we want." Penny said.

"Maybe that's why I have stage fright, I think too much." Ally spoke up.

"You gotta get out of your head, Ally." Austin smiled.

"I'm going to face my fear, I'm going to perform." Ally couldn't believe those words had just come out of her mouth.

"You and Austin should sing a duet at the book release party." Trish suggested.

"That would be perfect." Austin and Ally's eyes locked for the first time in weeks and they hugged. Penny smiled to herself. She loved love and seeing her daughter fall in love was the most precious gift ever.

Ally was pacing back stage, why had she said she'd do this. She was scared and wanted to run away.

"Ally, calm down, you can do this." Penny reassured her daughter. "You're ready, I can feel it. I know you are afraid to fail, but that won't happen. You are amazing and way too talented." Penny hugged her. "Be the confident young woman I have come to know the last couple days." Ally smiled and took a breath, she felt better.

"Ally." Austin said. Penny left them alone; she was going to announce them in a moment. "I just want you to know that I think you are going to be incredible. You have come so far, you are not shy anymore and I am so proud of you." They locked hands as Penny announced them. Austin was mesmerized by Ally on stage, she looked so pretty in the red shirt she was wearing, they hadn't planned it but he was wearing a red jacket. They were so in tune with each other. Ally started off quiet but as the small audience clapped and cheered she got louder and more into it. Austin stood beside her as he had all their lives and she was so thankful for it. When the song was over they ran off stage.

"I did it I conquered my stage fright." Ally smiled up at Austin.

"I knew you could do it." He smiled back

"That energy, it makes me feel like I can do anything." Ally grabbed Austin's arms in excitement.

"I know I can do anything as long as I'm with you." Austin looked at her in way she had never seen. Austin leaned down and before he even knew what he was doing, he kissed her. He couldn't help it, she was beautiful and he loved her so much it hurt. It wasn't how he usually did it either, this one was on the lips and filled it all the feelings he was having. They pulled away, they just stared at each other for a moment, not realizing Dez, Trish and Kira had come up to congratulate them, especially Ally. They were clapping, but the two musicians didn't notice. Ally ran off after a second, she didn't know what to do.

Trish and Penny found Ally in the practice room. She was absently playing the piano.

"Ally, why did you run off after Austin kissed you?" Trish asked.

"That's what happened? I thought she ran off because she was having a panic attack after performing." Penny said. "Oh, I'm happy for you honey, you got your first kiss." She hugged her daughter. "Why did you run away? Was it bad?"

"No, it was perfect. That's why I ran away, it is going to mess everything up, our friendship, our partnership. I can't let that happen."

"That's how you feel?" Austin said from the doorway. He came over and looked at Ally. "I understand. I want to let you know; I am not going anywhere and when you are ready to be a couple, just let me know."

How Ally could resist him was beyond anyone's understanding. Dez had even described their relationship as magical, like the best romantic movie ever.

**A/N I hope you liked my version of this episode. I just thought their first kiss was so sweet I had to keep it pretty much the same. You still have to wait for Auslly a little longer, my version of season 3 is going to have them together, no more of that back and forth thing they are doing for the show. Okay, Before we get to my version of season 3, I am going to do my version of Tracks and Trouble mixed together with Solos and Stray Kitties and Tunes and Trials. I am also going to have Austin and Ally have a fight like they did in Reel/Real or whatever the rockumentary episode was called and the will have a make-up kiss, then I will have Austin go on Tour and Ally stay to record her album…. Then on to Season 3 (I promise they will have sex, I know what you guys want, I have been getting a lot of people asking for it already)**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer I do not own Austin and Ally_**

**A/N: Thanks to all readers and reviewers, you kiddos are fantastic. You make an older A&A Fan/R5Family member feel great. Which leads me to my next point, my cousin, who I've mentioned before, has suggested that since I am the fun big sister/ cool older cousin/crazy aunt type I should let you guys know that I am here for you if you need to talk or need advice. I like this idea, so I'm here if you need me. She also suggested that I change my profile picture to one of myself so you all know what I look like. I don't think I'm going to do that, you won't believe that I'm 30, I get mistaken for being 17 all the time. Hahaha, LOL! (Oh and my little rant from my last post, that I will delete wasn't me being insecure in my writing, that I have confidence in, I was addressing an issue with a "Guest" reviewer. Thanks for the support though guys.)**

**Chapter 21: Age 16**

"Guess who got Ally and audition with a music producer?" Trish came in smiling. Ally had only gotten over her stage fright a few days ago and her friends were already trying to encourage her to perform again and get her a record deal too.

"Really, Trish that's great, but isn't it a little quick, I mean I don't know if I can do that alone. I had Austin by side the first time." Ally blushed. The two of them knew they had feelings for each other but Ally just couldn't date her best friend, it seemed too good to be true, too cliché. Plus she didn't want to mess up their friendship. That was something that meant the world to her.

"Ally you can do anything you want too." Penny hugged her daughter. "It's there inside of you"

"Thanks mom."

"I will go with you to the audition, that way you won't be alone." Austin said.

"We'll all go." Dez spoke up.

"When is the Audition?" Kira asked, she had become a good friend to all of them.

"Tomorrow at 2:00pm." Trish relplied.

"I can't go. I'm going to be recording in the studio." Kira pouted. "I wish I could come."

"It's fine Kira." Ally smiled. "How is the album coming along anyway?"

"Great, we are just looking for a couple really good songs to finish it off." Kira said and looked at her watch. "I've got to get back to the studio now. See you guys later." They all said goodbye to her as she left.

"This is so exciting; maybe one day we can go tour together." Austin smiled and hugged Ally. Ally enjoyed hugs with Austin, he always smelled good and his arms were so strong. Oh there go her hormones again. She had to stop this soon. She gently pulled back.

"Maybe someday." Was all she replied.

The next day Ally was all nerves when Austin drove the four of them to the audition. Dez was in the back with Trish, he was filming everything and Trish was about to steal the camera and through it out the window, because he kept putting it in her face.

"Alls, calm down. You are going to rock it!" Austin reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks, I needed that." Ally sighed and took a deep breath. She smiled at the fact Austin was still holding her hand. The arrived and all the girls there to audition started fawning over Austin and Ally laughed. She couldn't help it, even if she had feelings for her best friend; it still amused her to no end that other people found him attractive. If they only knew how he cries at romantic movies and gets amped up by horror films. Or that his favorite color is yellow, simply because it's the color of sunshine. What about his dorky obsession with stuffed animals. Really if they only knew what was under that cool exterior. Ally was called into the room and the three friends tried to listen at the door but it the room must have been sound proofed, they couldn't hear a thing.

"She's been in there longer than anyone else." Trish paced. "Is that good or bad?"

"It could be either." Austin started to pace too. Dez was filming and saying weird things about what the water cooler might be thinking. That boy definitely had a few screws loose, but you can't help but love him.

"Alright ladies, we have made a choice and you can all go home it's not you." A very loud and rude woman said and laughed. The girls left hurt and disappointed but Ally had not emerged yet.

"Excuse me, where is Ally Dawson? I'm her manager." Trish asked.

"oh, she's getting into wardrobe, she is the one we choose to try out for the group."

"Group?"

"Yes, I was looking for a third girl for the band I am putting together. By the way, my name is Val Crowford and I'm the best at finding talent." She stuck her hand out to Trish. They shook hands. "Austin Moon, I am sorry I missed the opportunity to work with you, you are fantastic."

"Thank you." Austin replied but he still wasn't too sure about this woman she didn't seem to be very sincere. "May we please talk to Ally?"

"Sure, she should be ready, but make it quick." Val led them into the room. There was a blond and redhead wearing what looked to be some kind of cat costumes. They looked cute but it seemed a little strange. "Meet Country Kitty and Glamour Kitty, two thirds of the Stray Kitties." The two struck poses and smiled. Dez was immediately smitten with Glamour Kitty. He couldn't even move. "Where's Wicked Kitty?" Val shouted loudly.

"Coming." They heard Ally's voice from backstage. "Are you sure about this Val, this just isn't me at all." Austin's mouth dropped to the floor, it wasn't what Ally usually wore but damn did she look sexy. The hair, the dark makeup, the spikes, leather and studs, and the cat ears. Austin really liked this, he was suddenly deep in thought about dirty things he'd like to do with this wicked little kitty.

"Yes, I'm sure, you look great Ally, it's so much better than what you wore before." Val answered her. "Now give me a Wicked Kitty pose and meow." Ally tried but ended up looking incredibly awkward, but Austin still found it highly attractive when she hissed and meowed. He should really leave the room before he gets too excited, but he just couldn't. "We'll have to work on that."

"Val, what kind of song should I write for the group? I would like to get started right away if we have a showcase in a few days." Ally asked her politely.

"Oh Ally, don't you worry that pretty little head of yours, I do all the song writing all you have to worry about is doing what I say." Val patted Ally's head.

"Wait, what? I thought I was going to get to write songs for the group, you said you liked that I was songwriter." Ally was starting to get frustrated. Something no one had ever seen before.

"I think it's great you write for Austin, and you have obvious talent, but I need you more for you looks and your voice." Val stated. "Face it you're too cute to be considered smart. Plus dressed like that no one will care anyway." Ally looked angry.

"Then find yourself a new Kitty." Ally yelled, "I will not be a part of something that is fake." Ally grabbed the bag she had tossed to the side of the stage when she came out, it must have had her clothes in it. Austin hadn't noticed he had been too busy staring at her.

"She's keeping the outfit." Austin finally spoke and grabbed Ally by the arm, she had started to go backstage and change. He pulled her toward the exit instead.

"You can't walk out, you signed a contract." Val smirked.

"I didn't sign anything, I have it right here, you think we are stupid enough to sign a contract without a lawyer?" Ally through the contract at her and they walked out.

"I am so proud of you Ally for standing up for yourself." Austin smiled.

"I think that attitude came from these clothes." Ally laughed, "I feel like such a rebel in them."

"You look hot in them." Austin looked her up and down again.

"That's why you said I was keeping them." Ally said with understanding. "Where I am supposed to wear this? Halloween." She laughed.

"Any fucking time you want." Austin breathed out huskily. It almost scared Ally. She just shook her head and they went home.

"You know Val had a good idea, a showcase, I could set up a showcase for you and invite some record label people to come see you." Trish suggested.

"That's a great idea, make sure we invite Jimmy, it would be great to have Ally on the same label as me." Austin contributed.

"I'll film the whole thing so you can have the moment forever." Dez said. The whole team agreed and began to work to get it ready. Ally worked on a song, Austin gave her performing advice, Trish made phone calls and sent emails, Dez made a website for Ally, much like he had done for Austin.

The day was here, Ally was ready to take the stage. She heard Trish welcome everyone, thank them for coming and introducing her. Ally took a deep breath and looked at her friends standing front row center. She let go and just performed. Finally Me was the song she was most proud of to date and she let it show in her performance, so she couldn't dance but she could show passion. The song was over and everyone clapped and cheered. She rushed back stage and did a giddy little dance.

"Ally, you were great, My dad wants to talk to you. I think he wants to sign you." Kira jumped up and down excitedly and they hugged. Austin came back a twirled her around in his arms. Dez showed her the video he took. She couldn't even believe it was really her on the stage.

"Ally Dawson , you are amazingly talented. I would like to offer you a deal." Jimmy started. The team grinned. "How would like this amount of money for that song, I want to buy it for Kira." Jimmy handed her a piece of paper, she didn't even read it.

"You want my song?" Ally began. "I'm sorry, it's too personal, I won't sell it." Ally stood her ground.

"Daddy, I don't want Ally's song, it's about her, she should sing it." Kira added. "Why don't you sign her?"

"She works to closely with Austin as his song writer; she already has publishing rights for that we pay her for her songs. I think it would be hard for us to have them on the same label. What happens if they break up, we don't know if they'll still be friends, we can only have Ally as a songwriter. I'm sorry Ally, I think you are amazing but I just can't do it." Jimmy said and he hoped they understood.

"Jimmy we're not a couple, we're not dating." Austin said, "Does that make a difference?"

"YOU'RE NOT? You should be. No, it doesn't make a difference though." Jimmy said and shook their hands.

"I guess I understand what Jimmy is saying." Ally sighed. Just then Trish came running back stage.

"I was doing some mingling for you and I got all these contacts for you, so many companies are interested in you." Trish grinned and held out several business cards to Ally. Ally just smiled. She was so happy.

Ally started to write for herself and she was working on song with Kira. Ally wanted to help her finish her Album. She hadn't had much time to write with Austin and she told him to try to write a song on his own. He never really had but she was confident in his abilities. It was an experiment but he's smart he should be able to figure it out. She told him to express his feelings, write about people he cares for and things he knows.

Dez and Trish were sitting on the counter of Sonic Boom while Ally was trying to help a customer.

"Here's your change, thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom." Ally handed the man his change and smiled as he walked out the door.

"Hey Ally, I wrote a song, by myself, and I wrote it for you." Austin rushed into the practice room. "Do you want to hear it?" Ally nodded

"I want to film this." Dez opened his camera and hit record. Austin played the sweetest song for her. She started crying.

"You wrote that, it's so good. I knew you could do it!" Ally hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"That is so disgusting." It came from the doorway. It was Val. "I did like that song though. That's why I came, I was wondering if you two would write a song for the Stray Kitties?"

"That's funny, you crawling back to us for a song." Austin laughed.

"I'm sorry Val, but no, you treated me like I was an airhead. We won't write a song for you."

"Well, then." She said angrily and stormed out.

They recorded the song and sent it into the label. They got a quick response and it was going to be release in just a few days. Austin was so excited that people liked his very own song. Especially since it was about Ally.

A few weeks later when Austin's song was soaring on the charts they received a court papers saying they were being sued for stealing the song. It was Val. They laughed, was she really that stupid, Dez had filmed the whole encounter. They went to court and won because from the video it was clear that Val only sued them for revenge and because of the way Austin had performed the song for Ally, it was clearly written out of pure love and sang with that same passion.

**A/N I had to include Steal Your Heart, its such a good song, even though I'm entirely happy with how this chapter turned out. Oh well. I still think my version is way more real than the shows. (Should I make the Wicked Kitty costume reappear later? Wink wink. Austin seems to like it.)**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally_**

**A/N Make sure you read Chapter 21, I deleted my rant and posed a chapter instead.**

**Chapter 22: Age 16**

Austin walked out of the building. He hoped Ally would never find out what he just did. She was busy writing songs for herself and a second one for Kira she hadn't had time for them to write together. He wasn't mad or upset with her or anything. He was proud of her and happy for her. He just felt like she didn't have time for him anymore. Yeah, he wrote one song by himself but that's all, he couldn't get another one done on his own. He felt so guilty about what he had just done. He had met with another songwriter that worked with Starr Records. It hadn't gone well and he knew he wouldn't write with this person but he still felt like he cheated on her. He kept this a secret from everyone. There had to be no way Ally would find out. That was until there was a tweet that went out from the songwriter. It read, "It was cool meeting Austin Moon today. Hope I get to write with him soon, he's dope." Austin facepalmed. Now the whole world knew. Austin walked with shame to Sonic Boom.

"How could you?" Ally yelled as soon as he came in the door.

"I'm sorry." Austin pleaded.

"That's not enough, it hurts that you met with another writer." Ally looked to be almost in tears.

"It's not what you think." Austin started but he could have kicked himself for starting that way. It was so stupid.

"Really, you aren't trying to replace me?" Ally was back to mad again.

"NO, never. There is no way you could be replaced." Austin answered.

"Well it sure looks like you were trying." Ally yelled. "Why? That's all I want to know."

"It's because you were busy." Austin started but she interrupted.

"That's not fair. I work hard at school, here at the store and writing for three people…" Ally was screaming at him with so much anger. It was so beautiful he couldn't help himself again. He leaned in grabbed her face and kissed her again. This time it wasn't so innocent. She quickly melted into him and all the tension left from her muscles. Like all the anger had simply vanished. That's what his kiss could do. He finally released her lips. "Don't think you can just go and…." She started again, anger had returned but this time she sounded more flustered. He kissed her again. This time she nearly fell over from going weak in the knees.

"Would you just shut up so I can explain?" Austin smiled and looked her in the eyes. Ally just nodded. "I only met with a song writer because you are so busy and I wanted you to focus on you and your music. I tried writing more songs on my own but it seems Steal Your Heart was a fluke. I wasn't able to finish another one and I needed someone to bounce ideas off of. I wasn't trying to replace you, no one could. You just weren't available. I was also afraid you preferred writing for yourself and Kira, you can bond over girl stuff."

"Austin, I'm sorry I have been busy. I will always make time for you. I'm not complete without you. I love writing for you and that's never going to change. If you just would have talked to me about it first, I would have understood. That's what really hurt the most, you not telling me. "

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Ally smiled at him. He smiled back. "Thank you."

"For what?" Asutin questioned.

"The way you got me to shut up and listen. I liked it." Ally blushed and Austin laughed. They hugged and stood there swaying together for a long time.

"When I saw Jimmy today, he told me something amazing." Austin casually said.

"What's that?" Ally looked up at him with bright eyes.

"I am going on three month tour this summer. I am going to perform for thousands of people every night and visit new cities." His eyes were shining. "Best of all, the four of us are going to be on tour together. Jimmy is letting you, Trish and Dez come. Well Trish has to come, she's my manager and Jimmy hired her to be tour manager too."

"What about Kira? Is going too? Is she you're opening act?" Ally asked.

"No, Jimmy wants her to finish her album, then he is going to send her on tour with our friend Lucy Hale." Austin answered.

"I'll miss her and my parents when we go. But I can't wait. I'm also really happy for Kira." Ally started spewing words out quickly, something she did when she was excited.

They were going to leave for tour in just a few days and the four friends were so excited. Ally was hiring her replacement at the store and Trish was working on a surprise for Ally but wouldn't tell anyone what it was. Dez was just excited about the face that they would be living on a bus.

"Guess who got Ally a gig opening for Austin on the opening night of his tour?" Trish yelled excitedly when she came in.

"Oh my gosh, Trish, thank you. You are the best manager and awesome friend." Ally hugged her.

"How did you get Jimmy to agree to that?" Austin asked.

"Well, I told him the reason he she let her and he agreed." Trish was being mysterious.

"What's the reason?" Dez asked anxiously.

"Well, we talked about how he thought Ally was amazing and deserved to have a shot." Trish paused. "I told Jimmy that his good friend Ronnie Ramone was coming to see Ally play and was interested in signing her if was impressed. So jimmy happily agreed."

"Oh my, I'm so excited, I'm so happy." Ally was close to tears, tears of joy. They had a group hug and jumped around in excitement.

The night of the show Ally was nervous but she felt confident. She had rehearsed so hard for this performance; it was going to be perfect.

"You look gorgeous." Austin whispered in Ally's ear, she blushed and giggled. "Go out there and kill it! Ally walked out onto the stage and introduced herself. The performance went smoothly and it felt amazing. She came off stage to congratulatory hugs from her friends. " I have to go get ready now, see you later." Austin left.

"Ally Dawson, that was an incredible performance." A tall man came up to her. "I'm Ronnie Ramone." They shook hands. "I'd like to give you a record deal." Trish and Ally squealed and jumped up and down. The regained their composure.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Ramone. This means the world to me."

"It's my pleasure to work with such talent and please call me Ronnie." He smiled. "I want to get you in the studio as soon as possible. I want the world to hear you. Be at the studio tomorrow morning at 8:00 am."

"Tomorrow?" Ally's face fell. "I was supposed to go on tour with Austin."

"Well, this is a one time offer, there are a lot of talented kids out there. I understand how you feel, but I think you're way to talented to be left as just a song writer." Ronnie softened his tough guy appearance. "If you show up tomorrow, we have a deal, if you don't, good luck and have fun on tour."

"Thanks." Ally said. He smiled at her again and waved.

"I really hope I see you tomorrow."

Ally started pacing. She looked so distraught.

"What's wrong Ally? This is your dream coming true." Trish said and Dez grabbed her shoulder to make her stop.

"I can't be without Austin for that long, I've haven't gone more than two weeks without him and that was bad enough. Plus, we have the songwriting partnership. What if we change the way we feel about each other….'s songs." Ally let it all out.

"Wait, this isn't about any of that." Trish smiled. "You finally want to be with Austin." Ally blushed. "Austin will still feel the same he's loved you forever. But Ronnie will change his mind if you don't show up. Stay and record your album. Austin will understand." Ally just nodded and they went to get Ally's things of the bus and into her dad's car. She was going to have to go find him, wherever he went and tell him she was staying, but not working at the store anymore anyway. But first she watched Austin's performance from back stage and then said her good byes to Dez and Trish. She was already crying when Austin came outside to get on the bus and leave for the next city.

"Ally what's wrong?" Austin wrapped his arms around her.

"I got a record deal with Ramone Records." Ally sniffled into his sweaty shirt.

"So these are tears of happiness?" Austin questioned, he'd seen those before and these weren't them. She shook her head no.

"I can't go on tour with you. I have to start in the studio tomorrow." Ally breathed out.

"What?" Now Austin's tears began to flow. "We shouldn't be sad, you are going to make an amazing album I am going on an epic tour…." He couldn't even finish. "I am so happy for you and so proud…." Still not quite right. "Ally, will you please be my girlfriend now? I love you." Ally nodded a yes and they smiled at each other.

"I love you too." Ally proclaimed. Austin pulled away and headed toward the bus, he turned back to her and gave a small wave. She waved back and turned the other direction to head towards the car, she had texted her dad the situation when she couldn't find him inside the venue. So she knew he was waiting for her.

"Ally wait!" Austin called. She turned around and he was running at her. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her so passionately that she nearly passed out. That kiss said it all and they heard clapping and cheering from the bus. Dez and Trish had been watching the whole time.

"Finally!" Trish smiled.

"We've been waiting so long for this. I've been shipping you two since Kindergarten." Dez announced. Austin and Ally both blushed.

"Bye Alls, I love you." He said holding her hand.

"Bye Austin, I love you too." Ally replied as he climbed the bus steps and out of her sight. The bus pulled away. They had finally said I love you as adults not as children and it felt right for both of them.

**A/N And that, Disney, is how Season Two should have ended. I was so frustrated when Austin ran off the bus and didn't kiss her. Please stay tuned for the smutty stuff you've all been waiting for. Great Dirty minds think alike.**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally._**

**A/N: Sorry, I was going to post this yesterday but I ran out of time. Life happens. Anyway, here is what is going to be my version of Season 3 (None of this Ally has a boyfriend and Austin likes Dez's girlfriend's sister shit that we keep hearing about will be in here.) It's Auslly time.**

**Chapter 23: Age 17**

Ally had received a card from Austin shortly after they left. It was for her seventeenth birthday. She had read it every day for the last month and half. She knew the sweet words by heart but she never let it leave her sight. It stayed with her, just as her precious book did. The card read: _Dear Ally, I miss you so much. I'm not just saying that either, I really mean it. My heart is aching without you. There is a bright spot in all that pain; it's that I am so proud of you. I know your album is going to be amazing and that makes me happy. I want you to know that I love you, I think I always have and I know I always will. That is why I left you a plane ticket to anywhere. There is a voucher with you name on it at the airport. I want you to use it to come see me, I mean, us on tour. Even if you can only stay a couple of days, it would be worth it to see your beautiful face and smell your hair. Was that weird? It's just you always smell so good. All I want right now if for you to be here with me, cuddling. I might start crying if I don't stop writing to you…. Love forever and always, Austin._ This card and the fact that she finally had a boyfriend had inspired songs for her album. It was almost done but she was having trouble finishing the last couple of songs. She didn't know why, the hardest part for her was starting them. There was just something missing. She knew what it was, rather, who it was but there wasn't much she could do about it. Maybe there was. She picked up her phone to call Ronnie Ramone.

"Hi, Ronnie, it's Ally."

"Hi, how's my favorite new artist?"

"I am good, sir, how are you?"

"I'm stressed but good."

"I was wondering something." Ally began she needed to tread lightly or this wouldn't go the way she wanted. "I am way a head schedule on my record and I was hoping I could take a break. I need some space between me and the songs I'm trying to finish."

"Well it is true you are much farther ahead on recording then we ever expected, you have been working hard. I guess it would be okay. Just how long of break are we talking about?" Ronnie asked

"Three weeks?!" Ally was scared he might change his mind.

"Okay, that's fine, I understand that artists need time."

"Thank you so much!" Ally was excited she practically yelled into the phone and she was lucky he couldn't see her dancing in celebration. "I will be in contact with you soon. Bye" Ally hardly him say goodbye back. Now all she had to do was talk to her dad. She was sure he would let her go, after all he once said it was okay for her to go for three months with her friends. Luckily he did say yes. She went home and packed, she knew the tour schedule by heart and booked a morning flight to the city they would be in that day.

That night Austin was having trouble sleeping. He hadn't been able to have a full night's sleep since they got on tour. He was either missing Ally or dreaming very vivid and naughty dreams about her and those would wake him up and he'd need to take some time to relieve himself. This particular night it was really bad. He was sure he could smell her and feel her next to him. He must have been losing his mind. He even thought he saw her on the street yesterday. It was getting ridiculous. Dez and Trish could see it was getting to him, not to be around Ally, it's like he couldn't fully function without her. Trish was awakened by a text message. It was from Ally. it read: _I'm using the ticket, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't tell Austin, I want to surprise him._ Trish was so excited she just texted back a smiley face. She would arrange for a car to pick up Ally at the airport and have it bring her to the show.

Trish had a hard time keeping Ally coming a secret. But she managed to do it. She was pacing with excitement and Dez began to suspect something.

"Trish what's up with you?" He asked.

"I can't tell you." Trish replied.

"Come on we are friends, I know you don't like to admit it but we are. You can tell me." Dez pleaded.

"No, because if I tell you, you'll tell Austin and that can't happen." Trish said a bit too harshly in his face. But Dez didn't mind he was used to it. In fact he liked it when Trish got sassy with him.

"I would not. I'm not six. OOOHHH Balloons!" Dez started to protest till he saw a kid holding a bunch of colorful balloons.

"See, you are six." Trish laughed.

"Please." Dez begged. Trish just shook her head no. It wasn't long now, Ally should be coming through the back door soon any minute.

"Trish! Dez!" They heard a very familiar voice. They turned and Dez nearly trampled over Trish to get to Ally. He wrapped her in a crushing hug. He let go.

"That's what you didn't want to tell me." Dez now understood, that would have been a secret he would've spoiled. "Ally, I'm glad you're here. " He smiled.

"Trish, I missed you!" Ally said and they hugged.

"Me too." The released.

"Where's Austin?" Ally asked.

"In place, he's about to hit the stage." Trish answered. They went to wings so they could watch. Austin put on a great performance. Ally smiled the whole time. Once he said good night to the crowd, the stage went black and the house lights came up. Austin came backstage and when he saw Ally it was butterflies in his stomach and a pounding of his heart.

"Ally!" He shouted with happiness. He ran to her and hugged her tightly and twirled her around. Once her feet were on the floor, he didn't let go. He wanted to make sure it was her and she was real. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Austin." They just stood there swaying back and forth. Austin leaned down and kissed her deeply. He had wanted to kiss her like for so long. He used his tongue on her bottom lip hoping she would let him and she did. This intensified the kiss so much that Ally, who had only ever kissed Austin and not with tongues, nearly fell over with pleasure. Dez and Trish were grinning at their friends. Then it became too hot to watch, it was awkward. Trish cleared her throat, nothing, they just kept kissing. She pushed Austin slightly. The split apart still staring in each other's eyes.

"Please tell me you are not going to do that all the time with us right there. It's a bit awkward." Trish remarked.

"Yup, you're just going to have to deal with it for three weeks." Ally laughed.

"You're staying for the rest of tour?!" Austin asked excitedly. She nodded. He kissed her again. Austin wasn't even concerned why she was able to stay for the rest of tour, he knew she was supposed to be making her album, but at the moment all he knew was that the girl he loved was going to be with him.

"We might have to get them a room." Dez said brightly.

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers, you guys are the best. Hopefully I'll have more tomorrow.**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally (man doing the disclaimer in every chaprter gets annoying but it needs to be done.) No copyright infringement intended._**

**Chapter 24: Age 17**

"Oh my gosh, being with you, helps me to write, I feel so much more inspired when you're around." Ally smiled at Austin one afternoon on the tour bus.

"I know what you mean. I sing better, I dance better, I play better, everything is better when your next to me." Austin kissed her cheek. Ally continued to play the keyboard and scribble things down in her notebook but after a few minutes she realized he was still staring at her.

"What?" Ally asked a bit amused.

"What do you mean?" Austin looked confused.

"You're staring at me. Why?" Ally questioned.

"Because you are the most gorgeous creature on the planet and I can't get enough of watching you be creative, it's the sexiest thing ever." Austin replied. Ally blushed.

"Austin , I'm cute, not sexy or gorgeous." Ally protested.

"Maybe to most people but to me you are all those things." This time Austin went in for a kiss on the lips. Ally wanted to protest but just couldn't refuse him. She very much enjoyed kissing Austin. Which when she thought about it still seemed weird. Almost surreal, like it wasn't happening, like living in alternate universe where it was okay to be in love with her best friend. Something she had always fought against. She remembered all the times she had corrected people when they assumed they were dating or made a comment about how they would be married one day. Then she began to see what they all had seen. Had they really been in love with each other all their lives and just didn't see it? It was clearly a possibility.

Austin started to kiss Ally a bit deeper and with more passion. This still caused Ally to blush profusely. He moved his whole body closer to her. She could smell his cologne and aftershave. It made her even weaker in the knees. How did he have this power over her? He moved his hands so one was tangled in her hair at the back of her head, lightly playing with her chestnut waves and directing her, the other pulling her closer at the waist. Ally was feeling like she was on top of the world. She was glad Austin was only one to ever kiss her, there is no way anyone else could compare, and she would never have liked kissing anyone else. Suddenly, Ally felt something she felt once before pressing against her leg. She pulled away from the kiss.

"Why did you stop?" Austin asked his eyes full of lust.

"You were getting too excited." Ally stated. "We need to cool down." Austin was frustrated. He wanted to rip all their clothes off and make her his but he loved and respected her too much to do that. So part of him was glad she stopped.

"I'm Sorry Alls. You're just too delicious and I can't help it." He whispered in her ear. She giggled. Ally herself was feeling a bit lustful but she focused on finishing the song she was working on.

"We are just going to have to set limits for ourselves so we don't have to worry about you getting a little too anxious." Ally teased. "Now go do what you need to do to calm your hormones before Trish and Dez see you. They were in the back lounge watching a Zaliens movie.

Everyday Austin wouldn't be able to keep himself from getting excited while kissing Ally. That's all they could do on tour. They couldn't go out on proper dates; they were either stuck on the bus or at venues. Part of dating is getting to know someone; they had known each other all their lives. So, their situation was unique. Austin would try something new with Ally every day, subtlety to see what she would allow him to do. It took him a week to get her to let him touch her breasts over her clothes. Ally was strict, when he started to get aroused; she ended the make out session.

On the last night on the bus, it was raining outside. It wasn't a storm; it was a nice steady rain. Relaxing rhythms played against the windows of the bus. Dez was in bunk dead asleep, he couldn't be woken up for anything. Trish was sleeping with headphones on. She was oblivious to anything going on. Ally crawled into Austin's bunk and Austin welcomed her with a grin.

"What do I owe this pleasure too?" He asked.

"I just want to cuddle." Ally replied. The adjusted themselves so they were comfortable and they lay together listening to the rain. Austin started singing softly in Ally's ear and she sighed and smiled. To her this was the best. She loved the way his muscular arms wrapped around her and made her feel safe.

"Ally, I love you." Austin said simply and sweetly.

"I love you too." Ally smiled and they leaned in for a kiss. It did not take long for this kiss to get deep and passionate. Austin leaned over more and began to inch his hand up her shirt. She didn't protest. He reached her breasts and moaned into her mouth when he was able to cup and tease the bare globes. Ally wondered why she waited so long to let him do that it felt so good. She let out a moan too. That put Austin over the edge and they both felt him begin to stiffen. Ally broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry Austin, I'm not ready yet." Ally whispered.

"That's okay." Austin replied. "You are in control, you get to tell me when." She kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thank you for being such a gentleman."

"Ally, for you, I will do anything and everything you ask. You are the queen. I am merely your servant." Austin put on a British accent and Ally laughed. Austin rolled out of the bunk and looked back at Ally. "Please don't go back to your own bunk. I want to cuddle when I get back from, um, relieving myself." He winked. He returned to find Ally still in the same spot, almost asleep and he wiggled back into the bed and wrapped his arms around his girl. They soon feel asleep to the beat of the rain.

**A/N Sorry it's a short chapter, I wanted a sweet chapter before the really dirty stuff. I also want opinions. For their first time: Christmas, on vacation in Colorado (This is the most romantic scenario I thought of). Valentines Day, Ally's bedroom ( A little more animalistic). Last choice, Prom at a hotel, very cliché. **

**My thought would be Christmas and make it sweet, then have the second time be a bit wilder on Valentines day but I do want to know you my loyal and lovely readers think. **


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. **_

**A/N thanks for the input all you lovely readers. You rock.**

**Chapter 25: Age 17**

Austin and Ally had been home from tour for a about two weeks. Ally had finished recording her album and it was going to be released in about a month. They had already started writing for Austin's next album. The best thing of all was starting Senior Year and being able to go to school with all the kids they had grown up with. Austin liked this because he wasn't treated any special way, he was just one of they guys. Now, that Austin and Ally were dating, they were considered the "it" couple, but it had nothing to do with their fame, it was simply based on their perfect relationship. As Miami was a hot spot for celebrities to vacation there was paparazzi around most of the time and as Austin and Ally were photographed around town on dates, they also became the "it" couple of Young Hollywood.

"Guess who's on the cover of Star Magazine?" Trish came into the practice room carrying the glossy.

"Austin." Ally guessed. It was usually him. Trish only smirked.

"Ally." Austin questioned. Trish's expression remained the same.

"Who?" Dez asked brightly.

"Austin and Ally." Trish held up the magazine. Sure enough there was a picture of Austin and Ally buying fruit at a local outdoor market, they were laughing and holding hands. The headline read... _Austin and Ally: The Romance We All Expected, is it finally happening?_ "And then there's this cover on Cheetah Beat." Trish held out another magazine to them. This one had a picture of them on the beach hugging each other. This caption read... _Teen Royalty, Austin and Ally, Share True Love_.

"All this fuss over us? I don't get it." Ally shook her head. She just didn't understand why their relationship was important to everyone.

"Ally, seriously?" Trish looked at her. Ally still looked puzzled.

"Even I know why." Dez spoke up. "You two make the most ideal couple ever. You are perfect together. Your relationship is like out of dream, the way you are with each other, the mutual respect and love. All teenagers aspire to be like you two."

"And your both hot and talented." Trish added to Dez's sentimental answer.

"Wow, that's a lot to live up too." Ally looked at Austin.

"We don't have to live up to that because we really are that." Austin said, it didn't make much sense the way he said it, but they understood.

In the next couple of weeks the tabloids showed pictures of Austin and Ally on many dates. All with cute headlines. Ally's favorite moment that was captured by a photographer was one of her and Austin sharing an ice cream sundae at an outdoor cafe. They looked happy and really in love. The paparazzi weren't always bad. She admitted the way they treated some people was rude, but so far it had all been good for them. Austin felt the same way, his favorite captured moment was of him holding the door open for Ally at a store they were gong into to shop. Next to it it showed him carrying the bags and holding the door open on the way out. He liked being chivalrous. To him it wasn't dead.

They had been expecting some kind of back lash from the media. Like reporting that they only started dating as publicity stunt to promote Ally's record or that maybe they had a one night fling and Ally was pregnant and he was forced to stay with her. They were glad something like that didn't happen, they had read stories like those about other teen stars and it scared them. Trish had a theory about why tabloids were so nice to them. It was because they were America's sweethearts. They had the whole childhood friendship turning into more story going on. They were being rooted for. Even Austin's fans were cool with it, they called them Auslly. There were a few threaten tweets sent Ally's way but that was it.

Ronnie Ramone through a party for Ally's record release, but he asked her what kind of party she wanted and said and old school skating party. That was done and everyone had a great time. The next months were glorious. Ally did a bit of traveling for press but nothing too crazy. Austin began recording songs for his next album. Auslly was able to be normal teenagers in love. Ally couldn't be more happy. Austin couldn't be more happy. They were living the dream.

**A/N Christmas will be next most of the votes I got liked my idea for their first time to be at Christmas. And to the guest who asked me if Ally was a virgin... um, yes. I don't know if you paying attention but she didnt' get her first kiss until she was 16 and it was with Austin. Ally has been shy and innocent until recently so yeah, virgin, but that's going to change in the next chapter. Hopefully it will be up sometime tomorrow. Sorry this is a short chapter, I realized I need to address the tabloid issue that most young celebrities have to deal with I also had to get through three months before Christmas so I needed a time filler. Love you all!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. (The people who put the disclaimer in the description are the smartest people ever, make note to do that on the next one, they I won't have to keep writing it over and over.)**_

**A/N This chapter is the one you all have waiting for, Austin and Ally having sex for the first time. However since this is Ally's first time, Austin is going to make a decision to not overwhelm her with too much foreplay (That will have to wait till the next time) So guys, pay attention, this is how most girls dream of losing their virginity, in a sweet gentle way not in a wild way (those fantasies happen later, then we want them). Happy reading.**

**Chapter 26: Age 17**

Austin and his family had planned a vacation to the mountains in Colorado for some fun in the snow during his winter break from school. Austin had insisted Ally come too. She was pretty much family anyway. Lester didn't like the idea at first but allowed her to go, it would be her first time to see real snow. They both loved Christmas and were both excited to be somewhere cold for the holiday to truly experience the classic Christmas that was described in all the songs. They had also agreed to not get each other any gifts. They didn't need or want anything, they were already living out their dreams, what more could they want? So here they were in a beautiful ski resort on top of a gorgeous mountain covered in a heavy white blanket. Ally had never seen anything like it. She was mesmerized with how the snow seemed to sparkle. The sun was shining but is was very cold. They had spent the morning trying to snow board. Austin picked it up quickly but Ally hadn't she had fallen so many times, she lost count. After a late lunch they decided to stay closer to the lodge and hang out with the kids building snowmen and having snow ball fights. The kids knew who they were and were excited to hang out with them. Luckily all eight of them were ten and under so they didn't feel any pressure of being mobbed. Once it was too dark out to see they all wondered back into the lodge.

Austin and Ally went upstairs to change to meet his parents for dinner in the dinning room. There was a huge Christmas Eve dinner and then an adult party later. The resort even provided child care for the couple who wanted to attend the party. This place was amazing. The dinner was delicious, roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, baked ziti, squash, fresh baked rolls, apple cider and cut-out sugar cookies for desert. On their way back up stairs Austin noticed Ally was moving slowly and seemed to be in great pain.

"Ally did you hurt yourself today?" Austin asked his voice filled with concern.

"No, well, sort of, I ache everywhere. All of my muscles are really sore." Ally admitted. They both knew she wasn't athletically inclined. She could run and do Yoga, but that was pretty much it.

"How about I get you upstairs and you take a nice hot bath and I'll give you massage." Austin suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Ally smiled, she took a step but Austin caught her off guard. He picked her up and carried her bridal style to their room. Ally loved this room, it was beautiful. (Yes, all the parents agreed they could share a room, they'd been doing that their whole lives. They had all kind of known they were going to married one day and figured at this point it didn't matter). Ally loved the deep mahogany wood of the furniture, classic rustic furniture. The walls were painted a deep red to make the room seem warm despite the cold outside. The hardwood floors were mostly exposed except where the king size four poster bed sat in the middle of the room. It was there to showcase the view of the woods through the bay window on one side and the huge fireplace on the other. Against one wall was a bookshelf filled with classic books (Ally could spend all her time snuggled in the stuffed chair that sat near the bookcase reading all those wonderful words.) On the other wall was a wardrobe that reminded her of the Chronicles of Narnia and a dresser that held a beautiful mirror. Next to that was the door that lead into their bathroom. It was beautiful too. The bathroom was broken up into sections so two people could use the bathroom at once. There was shower room off to one side the middle section was for the toilet and sink, on the other end was a giant tub with jets.

Austin put Ally down gently and she got her pajamas and headed into the bathroom.

"Wait, Alls!" Austin said quickly. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower first?" He grabbed his plaid pj pants and t-shirt. "I'll be quick I promise."

"No, go ahead Austin, I will be in that tub for a while to relax my muscles." Ally sat down on the bed and Austin ran into the bathroom, he was in and out in about ten minutes. His hair was wet and he looked relaxed and extremely adorable. She went in and discovered he lit several of the aroma therapy candles and starting filling the tub for her. "Thanks Austin your the best." She shouted through the closed bathroom door.

As Ally sat in the big luxurious tub breathing int the relaxing scents of the candles her mind even relaxed. That was something that never happened to Ally. Her hair pulled up into a messy bun so it wouldn't get wet. She let out a big breath and let the jets works there magic. Ally emerged about forty minutes later dressed in her warm comfy pajamas. She was delighted to see Austin had lit a fire and it cast a soft orange light over the whole room. It made the room even more breathtaking, she looked out the window and saw snow falling steadily. This made her smile. No wonder all the Christmas songs talked about how beautiful snow was. She looked at Austin who was standing by the fireplace gazing into the flames. To her this is when he looked the best, when he was most comfortable on not trying to impress anyone. Tossled hair and everything, he looked down right sexy to her. He felt the same way about her, she was sexy without make up on or her hair done. He even loved her fleece pajamas.

"You ready for me to give you that massage?" Austin asked quietly. She nodded and he gestured for her to lay on the bed. She laid on her stomach and he sat on his knees above her. He started on her calves and thighs. Austin's large hands seemed to put the perfect amount of pressure on her as he kneaded her aching muscles. He moved to her neck and shoulders.

"You have no idea how good this feels." Ally said lazily. "Thank you." Austin continued to rub her and moved to her lower back where she let out a moan. Austin liked that sound and he repeated his motion to get that reaction again. The sound of the second moan made him start to get a little aroused. After a few more minutes Ally asked him to stop and she sat up next to him. She leaned in and kissed him. Austin deepened the kiss by asking for entrance with his tongue. Soon they were leaning back on the bed. Austin on top of Ally and his lips moved to her neck and she let out another moan. He massaged his way up from her waist underneath her shirt until his hands reached her perfect globes and he continued to work his magic on them. Ally moaned again and Austin got even more aroused. Ally felt it against her let but this time it didn't frighten her. It felt right. "Austin, make love to me." Ally breathed out. Austin paused his kisses and looked at her directly in her eyes, he found no doubt there.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded.

"Just be gentle, it being my first time and all." Ally demanded sweetly.

"It will be my first time making love to anyone. I love you. I am not virgin, but I wish with all my heart I had waited for you. It was just sex with Cassidy. This is going to be so much better." Austin whispered. Ally felt her whole body flush and her heart swell at his words, not to mention the growing ache in her lower region that it had begun to get wet from her being extremely turned on. Austin pulled off Ally shirt since he had already pushed it up so high. Her top half now naked he was still in awe of her beauty. He then removed his own shirt and they began their exploration of each other. He used his mouth and tongue to taunt her breasts and she squealed with delight. He decided to keep the foreplay to a minimum so she wouldn't feel completely overwhelmed and change her mind. He didn't want that. So he let her gently trace over his well defined abs. He then saw her looking lower and pulled his pants and boxers off in one swift motion. Ally breath hitched in her throat. This was the second time seeing him naked but this time it was different, she wanted to. She reached out with her hand and he encouraged her. She gave his stiffened member a squeeze and he let out a moan. Her small hands had a great impact on him. She was surprised to how he felt in her hand. He felt hot and like steal covered in soft flesh. Not knowing exactly what to do, Austin guided her hand to stroke him. She found what pleased him quickly. They looked at each other hungerly and as Ally's eyes pleaded with him he removed her bottoms and panties. He kissed her lips for a few moments and looked her in the eyes asking permission one more time. She nodded. He opened a condom and rolled it on. He positioned himself above Ally holding himself up with his strong arms and as the grandfather clock in the hallway struck twelve midnight he slide himself into her. It was Christmas. Austin pushed in as far as he could and stopped, she let out a small whimper and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as she expected but it was still a very new feeling and the thought that she was no longer a virgin was emotional for her, the tears just escaped. Austin used one hand to gently wipe away her tears. He then leaned his head down and gave a chaste kiss to each cheek, her nose and her lips. He then waited for a single to continue. She smiled and gave a nod. He then began to push and pull himself in and out gently at a slow pace. After a few minutes he could see on her face she was feeling pleasure and soon he could hear it to, she let out a few soft moans. Austin loved that sound coming out of her. He increased his speed and strength but only be a little.

He sat back on his knees and pulled Ally onto his lap. This action increased how deep her go within her and both of their moans got louder. Austin held Ally at the hips and leaned in to kiss her neck again. She had this amazing sweet spot at the base of neck by her collar bone. He couldn't get enough of it. Ally feeling brave and a bit experimental began to roll her hips against Austin's pelvis. She nearly burst at the pleasure of this sensation. She was rewarded with a low growl from Austin. Austin then smoothly moved them so they were laying on there sides he nudged her legs a little farther apart and re-entered her. Ally felt against him, he wrapped his arms around her and fondled her breasts again. Ally couldn't take it anymore. She felt her inner walls tighten and he whole body began to shake. Austin could feel her about her about to come and it brought him to the edged. Ally let out a scream and her eyes closed. They rode out the waves of their orgasms together. After a few minutes of letting their bodies relax Austin pulled out of her and disposed of the now full condom. He returned to the bed and pulled the blankets over them and wrapped his arms around the girl he loved.

"Merry Christmas, Austin." Ally whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Ally." Austin kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for the gift." Ally looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you for the most precious gift you could give to anyone." Austin replied and smiled.

"I love you." Ally returned a kiss on the cheek to him.

"I love you too." Austin watched her snuggle into him more and close her eyes. The two drifted off to sleep feeling more connected and more in love then ever before. This would be their most memorable Christmas ever.

**A/N I hope you liked it. I wanted it to be sweet, I know some of you were looking for it to be wild, but it is Ally! Austin is a gentleman and total sweetheart, especially to Ally. **


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**_

**A/N Thank you for all the wonderful feedback I have been getting, you are all so sweet to me. Love you all. This is the chapter were the friends and parents find out about Austin and Ally having sex. **

**Chapter 27: Age 17**

A few days after returning home from Colorado Austin, Dez and Mike where having a guys day, they were going to eat and then going to a Heat game. Austin couldn't keep it inside of himself anymore, he had to tell Dez what happened in Colorado. It was all he could think about. Dez called him out first though.

"Austin, you have grinning like crazy for days, why?" Dez asked. Mike looked at his son too.

"Yes, I was kind of wondering the same thing." Mike gave Austin a questioning look.

"Well Christmas Eve, no, on Christmas..." Austin trialed off and was blushing and grinning even wider, how was he going to say this to make it sound magical and not perverted... "Ally and I shared... We made love."

"Why didn't you tell me right away?" Dez questioned. "I am your best friend, you are supposed to tell me these things."

"I don't know, it was just so special, I wanted to keep it to myself, but I planned on telling you today."

"You were careful with her, weren't you?" Mike asked. He loved Ally as his own daughter and he knew this had been bound to happen but he wanted to make sure Austin treated that sweet girl right.

"Yes, dad, we used protection." Austin replied.

"I knew that, you are not stupid. I meant you treated her as a gentleman, right?" Mike asked more sternly this time.

"Yes, Ally is the one, I would never hurt her." Austin replied.

"Wait, what?" Dez questioned. "She's the one! I knew it. I have been waiting so long for you to realize that." He sighed a big sigh of relief. "I'm telling you, watching you two has been like watching a real life romantic movie."

"You think you have waiting a long time? I have been waiting since they were born." Mike laughed.

"So, really, everyone but us, knew we would end up together?" Austin asked. They nodded and Austin went back to eating his fries, he just couldn't wrap his head around that. How could anyone know who was destined to be with each other at such a young age.

"Was it better with Cassidy or Ally?" Dez asked curiously.

"Ally, no competition there." Austin replied.

"Even though Cassidy was so knowledgeable in the subject?" Dez questioned some more.

"Dude, it's all about love, it's so much better when you are in love, no matter what."

That same day the girls were have a day to themselves. Penny took Trish, Ally, Kira and Ally's grandmother out to lunch, then they were going to get their nails and hair done and do some shopping.

Kira and Trish were talking about their latest relationships and what the sex was like and when Ally didn't start blushing or asking them to change to a more appropriate topic to talk about in front of her grandmother, they knew something was up. Not that Penny or Ally's grandma minded the sex talk. They were both liberal and open. Obviously Ally got her shyness and reserved ways from her father.

"Wait, Ally, you're not scolding us." Trish looked at her best friend and it dawned on her. "You lost it, finally, to Austin." Ally just looked up at the four people staring at her, waiting for her answer.

"Yeah." Ally said like it was no big deal.

"Oh, honey, congratulations." Penny smiled at her daughter. "I knew that was going to happen sooner or later."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kira asked.

"We tell you all about our love lives." Trish seconded.

"It's just, well, have you been in love with people you have sex with?" Ally asked. They both shook their heads no. "Well, I feel like sex is something shared between two people who love each other. It's not something everyone should know. It is intimate and wonderful." She smiled. "It wasn't just sex, it was making love. I am sure there is a difference."

"Oh, I never thought of it like that." Trish said.

"I am so happy for you." Penny leaned over the table and hugged her daughter.

"How was it?" Trish asked.

"It was..." Ally tried thinking of the right word. "...the most romantic, magical, beautiful night of my life." Ally smiled.

"She means, did he go all wild on you? It is Austin, he has so much energy and strength." Kira clearified.

"Oh." Ally blushed. "He was so sweet and gentle. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." Ally went on to tell them what happened in detail since they wanted to know so much. She told them about him wiping away her tears and kissing her gently and they all sighed in awe.

"Wow, the setting was perfect." Kira smiled. "You were so lucky to have such a great first time. Mine was painful and awkward."

"Ally, there is one more thing I want to know?" Her grandma who seemed to be the most interested piped up.

"Yes, Grandma, we used protection don't worry." Ally said, figuring that was what she was going to ask about.

"AllyCat," Only her grandmother called her that. "That's good to know, but that wasn't what I was going to ask." Ally looked curiously at her grandmother. "That boy is so gorgeous. I was wondering is his penis as nice as the rest of him?"

"Oh my God, Grandma!" Ally turned bright red. The others laughed. Why was she the one with a crazy grandma. weren't they supposed to bake cookies and tell you stories about the old days, not ask if your boyfriend had a nice penis. She was still waiting for an answer. Ally didn't have anything to compare it too, but she thought it was nice so she just nodded.

"I knew it..." Grandma exclaimed..."If I were 50 years younger, you'd have yourself some competition." Everyone but Ally laughed she buried her tomato red face in her arms. "When you two get married, I am going to make sure I dance with that boy. He will be legal and I can ogle him without guilt."

"I love your grandma." Trish whispered to Ally. "She's so much fun."

**A/N My best friends grandma is like this one. My friend and her grandma had a similar conversation one time. Real life inspiration again. Thanks for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**_

**A/N: I love how you all responded to Ally's grandma. She was inspired by my best friends grandma. Yes, there are some parents who are supportive when their kids have sex. I know it's hard to believe, but I know some. As long as their kids know the consequences, use protection and respect themselves and the other person, they are okay with it. This chapter is going to touch on the more conservative parental views. **

**Chapter 28: Age 17**

Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez and Kira were having a sleep over at Ally's house. They were sitting cross legged on the floor sharing a big plate of veggies and Hummus. The conversation turned to sex as per usual with teenagers.

"So, all of us have now lost their v-cards. Ally being the last." Trish started. Ally gave her a look. "I think it's time to toast to us being adults, well close to it anyway and I think we should toast Ally for getting into her dream school of NYU." They toasted with their bottles of water and congratulated Ally on both accounts.

"Um, Trish, I didn't want you to mention that in front of everybody... I don't know if Dez knew or not." Ally quickly stated.

"Oh, I know!" Dez smiled "Austin told me today."

"I take it you told the girls today?" Austin looked at Ally. She nodded.

"Oh, but my mom was there, so she knows. So, does my Grandma." Ally replied.

"Wait, which Grandma?" Austin panicked. He was hoping for Grandma Hayes, her mother's mother. She was cool. Grandma Dawson was uptight.

"Hayes." Ally replied. Austin sighed in relief. "By the way she has a bit of crush on you Austin." Ally laughed. Austin looked confused.

"She told Ally that if she was our age, she was going to have competition for your affections." Kira spoke through laughter.

"I don't even think she's interested in your feelings, I think she just wants you're body." Trish was having trouble forming the words to speak this sentence through the giggles.

"What can I say, I'm irresistible." Austin flexed and smiled. "Alls, I should tell you that my dad knows we consummated our relationship." Ally nodded and then a look of terror spread across your face.

"Your mom doesn't know does she?" Ally asked. Austin's mom was uptight and would probably scold them for days and not let them see each other for a month if she found out.

"No, she doesn't even know about my experiences with Cassidy." Austin assured her.

"Does your dad know?" Austin asked a bit scared.

"Oh, God No! He said he'd kill us if any of us had sex before we were 18, I remember that from that awkward talk we had at 13. I think he meant it." Ally sighed. "Wait, I think I missed something. Trish, you said I was the last to lose my virginity, but when did Dez?"

"Oh, um that, well..." Trish began nervously. Austin and Kira were holding back laughter.

"I'll tell her." Dez said as Trish turned bright red. "I was at a party back in October, you know the Halloween one you and Austin didn't go to cause you had that gig..." Ally nodded. Dez continued. "I got a little too tipsy and well, yeah, I lost it." Kira and Austin were full blown laughing right now.

"Tell her who." Austin managed.

"Well, it was Halloween and everyone was in costume and I thought this girl looked hot and it turned out the next morning when we woke up, it was Trish." Ally's mouth dropped open, she looked at Trish, then at Dez. She shook her head in disbelief.

"How did you... but you don't like him?" Ally asked of Trish.

"He was in costume, I was drunk too. We screamed when we realized who each other was. I literally vomited." Trish explained.

"Hey, that could have been the alcohol." Dez stated. Trish glared at him with a look that said he could be dead if he said that again. He apologized.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Ally tried to sound mad through her laughter but she failed.

"It was before you were comfortable with talking about sex and I only knew cause I was at the party." Kira said

"I only knew cause Bros tell each other about such events." Austin shrugged.

"That I wouldn't have minded hearing, it's so crazy, and funny. Also, a little scary and gross. You two can't stand each other." Ally sighed to try to stop the laughing.

"I know it was... I just want to forget it." Trish said.

"Maybe that feeling is only one sided" Dez said this so quietly that only Ally heard him and she wasn't sure if she heard him correctly or if she had, did that mean that Dez liked Trish?

**A/N Who expected that ending? I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, but that's all I got in me today. I got some bad news today, one of my favorite uncles passed away. I need to go take care of my heartache. I'll post more tomorrow, if I have time. I have a busy day, if not definitely the day after.**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Dislaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**_

**A/N Thanks for reading everyone, you are all amazing and thank you for all the love you sent you sent about my uncle, so sweet.**

**TO THE GUEST WHO SAID THIS:" guest ****chapter 27 . Nov 12**

OMG this is seriously one of the best stories I've ever read! And just to let you know, I'm totally an Auslly shipper but I was kind of disappointed by chapter 11 when you skipped the sex scene. There aren't many fanfics where Austin is inexperienced with sex and I like him better when he's a little more innocent and shy with that area. so I was wondering if you could make a one shot of what it would've been like for his first time. I understand if you don't want to so you could just make Ally more dominant over Austin and make him nervous next chapter. Thanks :)"

**First: Thank you for the compliment, Second: About the one shot of chapter 11, I will try to do one after I finish this story, it will confuse me too much to write it at the same time. Third: Your thoughts about Ally being more dominant, you must have read my mind. That's what I had planned for this chapter, I hope you enjoy that.**

**Okay, that's it for this Author's Note, I think. I'll talk to you guys again later.**

**Chapter 29: Age 17**

Ally woke up on Valentine's day feeling very, well, un-like her self, but in a good way. She felt confident and for the first time in her life she felt as beautiful as everyone always told she was. She was feeling adventurous and since it was Saturday she was going to do something about it. She knew Austin had planned on cooking her dinner later for their date. She thought it was the sweetest thing. She was really looking forward to it. She had already got Austin his gift, a watch, but Ally had the craving to go shopping again. She didn't have to work at Sonic Boom today, her father had given her the day off. Ally was going to spoil herself, something she never did, after all she herself was an up and coming singer-songwriter now.

Ally, Trish and Kira were walking through a designer store and looking at dresses. Trish and Kira both noticed Ally's new found confidence.

"So, what's up with you today Ally?" Trish asked, "You have a bounce in your step that is new and your walking with you head held high and your chest out."

"I don't know, I just woke up feeling different. I can't sit still, it's like I have something irritating me." Ally said as she held up a dress she would never have looked at before, it was very reveling. **A/N I am terrible with fashion, I have no idea how to describe a dress, please use your imagination.**

"Wait, Ally are you horny?" Kira whispered. Ally looked at her in shock, then like she was in thought and then a smiled spread across her face.

"You know I think I am." Ally laughed. She had never really felt this way before. It would explain her odd behavior and the slightly annoying ache she was feeling in lower region.

"For such a smart girl, how did you not figure it out before?" Trish laughed.

"I guess I'm still a socially awkward nerd." Ally Shrugged. Ally bought the revealing dress and a pair of stilettos that were about six inches high. Ally also got a manicure and pedicure to match the dress. Ally then did something that surprised everyone, she lied about her age at the piercing kiosk, they believed her, and her got belly button pierced.

"I like this Ally." Trish grinned at her friend.

"Me too." Kira chimed in.

"I do too, I feel like I can do anything." Ally twirled around and they headed to get smoothies.

Later that evening Austin was almost done preparing the romantic dinner he had planned. There was going to be salad that he prepared from fresh vegetables and even made his own dressing. He also made bread from scratch, that was harder then he thought, but it looked and smelled delicious. He even cooked rice and chicken breast without a problem. He even made Ally's favorite dessert, brownies. While things were getting cooked he ran to shower quick and put on his suit pants, nice shirt and tie. He towel dried his hair and put a little gel in it and put on a squirt of cologne. He couldn't wait to give Ally her gift. Just as he lit the last candle he heard the front door open, Ally was right on time. He walked to the entry way to greet and her and he nearly fell to the floor with how hot she looked. Ally's dress was short, tight and red with a plunging neckline. She had never worn anything like it. Austin was enjoying it very much, he couldn't even speak, he was noticing how the shortness of the dress and the highness of her heal made her legs look even better then usual.

"Oh, hot damn." Was all that could come out.

"Hi there." Ally winked "I was looking for my cute boyfriend, but all I can seem to find is this sexy, well-dressed man." Ally's voice was low and husky. Austin's lower body was beginning to betray him. He could feel it, but right now he didn't care.

"Come into the dinning room and be prepared to be temped by delectable foods prepared just for you by me." Austin squeaked out quickly. That had sounded so much better in his head. Why was Ally making him feel so nervous? He had know her all his life, well, not this Ally, she was sashaying into the dinning room basically forcing him to stare at her barely covered perfect back side. Austin shook his head trying to stop staring at her but it didn't work. Ally sat down slowly, crossed her legs, showing she wasn't wearing any kind of underwear. Austin grabbed onto the table for support. What had gotten into her, he wasn't going to be able to make it through dinner. She was even leaned over the table in just a way the he could see just about all of her chest. It was apparent she wasn't wearing a bra either. Austin went to the kitchen and took a deep breath. He put food on the plates and took them into the dinning room.

All through dinner Ally would seductively bite and chew her food so Austin was focused on her luscious red lips. It took all her had not to jump across the table and kiss her. She was also moaning, like the food was the best thing she ever had in her life. He knew she was doing it to drive him crazy.

"Austin, that was delicious. You are a fantastic cook, especially since that was your first time." Ally complimented. Luckily she sounded more like herself this time when she spoke.

"Thanks." Austin smiled. "You ready for dessert?" Ally nodded. Austin brought the brownies and a can of whipped cream to the table.

"Wait, I've got a better idea." Ally suggested. She stood up and grabbed the whipped cream, grabbed Austin's neck and squirted some into his mouth. She then proceeded to lick his lips and kiss him deeply and passionately. Ally was never controlling or bossy, but she had no problems telling him what she wanted at this moment. Then Ally squirted some of cream on his neck and began to use her tongue and mouth in the most frustrating way. A moan escaped his mouth and he felt her smile against his skin. Ally then undid his tie, through it somewhere behind her and unbuttoned his shirt. She put whipped cream on his muscular chest and his incredibly sexy abs. Ally started to eat the sweet treat off his upper body as she did she let her tongue trace each well defined line on his torso. Austin shrugged the shirt off his shoulders. He then picked Ally up and she kicked off the tall shoes. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck as her carried her up to his room.

Austin shut the door and leaned back against it as Ally went to work on the sweet spot on his neck. Now he was so ridiculously hard that he was terrified he would just cum before they really got started. Ally was turning him on and scaring him at the same time. He loved it. He put her down and she quickly took off the barely there dress and handed him the bottle of whipped cream. He knew what she wanted him to do without having to say a word. He just stared at her a moment, still having a hard time believing that this was his Ally. She sat back a bit on his bed and he squirted the sweet treat on her upper half and followed what she did to him. This time it was her turn to moan in pleasure. He worked his way down from her neck to her breasts where he spent a lot of time teasing the buds with his tongue. He moved lower to her stomach and and cleared away the cream. Ally grabbed the can and pushed Austin up. He was standing again. Ally was in control again. She anxiously undid his belt and pants and pushed those and his boxers to the floor. She motioned for him to step out of them. He did. Ally grabbed him and he yelped. It felt so good, but she was still making him nervous and flustered. She rubbed her thumb over the tip, it was hot. She began to stroke his large quivering member. She also did something else he didn't expect from her. His lower personal self was now covered in sweet white cream. This had to be a dream, but it couldn't be, it felt real and amazing. Ally was licking the treat off of him and then she began to hollow out her cheeks and pull back making the most wondrous suction around his arousal. Austin groaned "Fuck" and his eyes rolled back a little. He wrapped his fingers in Ally's soft hair and held her head gently in place as she increased her speed.

Ally released him with a pop and he was both relieved and disappointed. Relieved because he didn't know how much longer he could last and disappointed because it didn't want it to end because it gave him so much pleasure. Ally then leaned back against the bed again. She took the can of whipped cream and covered her upper thighs and into the promised land. Ally tossed the now empty can and smiled at Austin forcing him to come closer.

"Eat me." Ally demanded with husky voice and lustful eyes. How could he refuse that.

"Yes, Mistress." Austin whispered. That had come out of nowhere, it just seemed right the way Ally was in control this time. He was a little scared of dominatrix Ally. He would not refuse her anything she asked for. Austin positioned himself between her legs and began the task of licking away the cream. He was desperate to taste another liquid that he might find on her. He used a trick he'd heard about once all the cream was gone. He used his figures to rub the sensitive lips and his tongue was spelling out the alphabet. Ally hips bucked up forcing his tongue to slip into her. This caused a reaction that almost caused Austin to cum.

"Austin, fuck me already." Ally groaned in a low voice, she was almost growling. Her first use of the word fuck would forever be one of his favorite moments. This was only going to be their second time but Austin could feel this was going to be much different then the first. Austin grabbed a condom out of his night stand and ripped it open. Ally took it from him and rolled it on him herself. She pushed him back and he stood up, so he wouldn't fall. She jumped at him and he caught her. His back was against the wall, his hands on her ass holding her up. She guided him into and she began to set a hard and fast pace. His hips began to move in sync with hers and she attacked his lips with a deep passionate kiss.

Ally rubbed her hands over Austins strong arms and chest. Then moved her finger slowly and lightly over his drool-worthy abs. This caused Austin to be slightly taken back, it had tickled and he laughed a little into the kiss. Ally enjoyed this reaction and did it again and it caused him to thrust harder.

"To the bed." She demanded. He took two steps and slid her down onto the bed but she grabbed him and pushed him down. He was laying flat on his back, she straddled him and sunk herself down slowly and rising again as she quickened her pace again she rested her hands on his chest. Austin liked this view, he could her beautiful face, looking all sexy, biting her lip, her perfect perky breasts bouncing and her could see where their bodies were joined. Ally was being wild and demanding. It made it all the more attractive to him. Thinking of what Ally's grandma called her AllyCat, he was going to call her WildCat from now on. He couldn't take it anymore, there was something he wanted to try and he knew she would like it. Austin used his strength to gain control for the first time all night. He got her down on all fours and with her butt up in the air he gave it a good smack and re-entered her. Ally began to moan and yell his name. He pumped faster and harder then he ever did before. There bodies were closing in on their climax.

"Deeper." Ally breathed. Austin turn her around so she could lay against the bed. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and began a slow and steady rhythm. When she said "fuck" again he knew he found it, the g-spot. They pulsated to a steady beat and all that they could hear was their deep breathing and slow sexy moans. Soon Ally felt her inner walls tighten and she knew Austin felt it too. He was coming undone too, his thrusts were getting spastic and he was shaking. Ally felt a wave a pleasure as her toes curled. The rode out their orgasms together. Austin leaned down and kissed Ally sweetly.

"Well, I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow." Ally grinned at Austin and looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Don't blame me, you started it." Austin returned with a wink.

"I know." Ally winked back.

"Here, this is for you." Austin grabbed a red box that was sitting on his nightstand. "Happy Valentine's Day, Love." She took it and opened it. She almost started crying. It was the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. It was heart, with red jewels and on the back it was inscribed with "To Ally, my one true love, my best friend forever and always. Austin."

"Austin, it's gorgeous, thank you so much." She held it up to admire it. He took it from her and put it around her neck and clasped it. He loved the way it feel to sit between her breasts. That was the perfect spot for his heart, no one else's. She smiled at him.

"You're gift is downstairs." Ally pouted.

"That's okay, I'll get it sometime. Right now I just want to be right here next to you." Austin grinned. He was serious. Being here with her, they way they were right now, was the most happy he could ever be.

**A/N I know the first part of the chapter is a little off, I was trying to show Ally gaining confidence and feeling sexual. It didn't come out just right, but I think it got the idea across. The rest was much more smooth and easy to write.**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**_

**Chapter 30: Age 17 (A/N: I never thought I would get to 30 chapters, Woah)**

Austin slowly woke up and turned so he could snuggle Ally before they got up on this Sunday morning. Only problem was Ally was no longer in bed beside him. He heard the shower running and then turn off. He yawned, stretched and headed for the bathroom. He opened the door to Ally drying her wet skin.

"Austin!" Ally yelled in terror. "What are you doing in here?" She wrapped the towel around her quickly. This was dejavoo. "Didn't I tell you to learn to knock."

"Alls, baby, it's different now, I've seen, touched and kissed just about all of you." Austin chuckled. She glared at him. His face dropped.

"Get out." Ally said pleadingly. "Those times were different." Austin turned and smiled to himself. Ally was back to being Ally, WildCat was gone, like she never existed.

"I love you." Austins said as he closed the door behind him. He stretched back out on the bed. Then realized he himself was still naked and pulled on boxers.

When Ally and Austin were playing piano and writing a song later that day in the practice room they began to talk about their future.

"So, since you got into NYU, the school you have been dreaming about since we were little, is it safe to say that's where you are going?" Austin asked. He would make his home anywhere she was, that was all he needed.

"No, as much as I have always wanted to go to NYU, I don't really have a desire to anymore. The reason I wanted to go there was because it has an incredible music program. But, now that I have been working with great studio musicians and will be working with more on tour, I feel like that is the best musical education I could receive." Ally sighed.

"So, you're not going to college?" Austin asked in shock, that was something he knew she had always wanted.

"Don't talk crazy." Ally laughed. "Of coarse I am going to college, I also got into Miami University."

"That's just a state school." Austin said. "You could do so much better then that."

"True, but I am going to get a degree in education as a back-up plan. MU has a great teaching department." Ally smiled.

"You would make a great teacher." Austin kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, plus most of the classes I can take online, just not practicums and student teaching. So, it won't really interfere with touring or recording. Plus Miami is the only place I've ever lived and everyone I care about is here. Both our record label's are based here. So, it makes sense for me to stay here." Austin hugged her, she looked so happy.

"I am so happy for you Ally." Austin said.

"Well, what are you doing about college?" Ally questioned Austin. Austin shrugged. He hadn't even applied anywhere. He didn't even know what he wanted to do as a back-up plan, he had never had one. He always just wanted to be a rock star.

"Alls, I never even thought about it. I am already doing the one thing I am most passionate about."

"Me too, but I like knowing I have a plan in case my career only lasts a short time. People are fickle these days." Ally didn't want to force him into college but she knew it would be good for him. He liked learning almost as much as Ally did.

"I guess I'll have to think about it." Austin looked serious.

"What if I told you that I already applied to colleges for you and you have some acceptance letters?" Ally grinned.

"What, really?" Austin's eyes lit up. She nodded. "Did I get into MU?" He asked slyly. She nodded again. "What major?" She blushed.

"Art and Music Production."

"That's two things... wait, I am going to have a double major." Austin laughed. Leave it to Ally to overachieve for someone else.

"You can pick between the two if you want and add education classes in so you could teach art and music. There is a lot you could do with those majors." Ally looked up at his eyes, he stared back, they kissed. They were happy to be continuing to spend their lives together.

**A/N I needed this short transition chapter. I hope you like it. I think this story is going to have about three more chapters then it will be done. I did have a request for a sequel, which I will start soon after I finish this. I was also asked for two one-shots based off specific parts, those will come too. I just can't write two things about the same characters at the same time, it would confuse me too much. I love you all.**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**_

**Chapter 31: Age 17**

It was senior skip day at school and Ally had every intention of attending all her classes. Austin had offered to drive her and drop her off. He had told her she was crazy. She was going to be the only senior in school today. He knew for sure, he had asked everyone. Ally didn't care, she loved school. Everyone else was going to the beach. Ally had even tried to convince Austin to go to school with her. Ally's plea consisted of her using the paparazzi as reason. She made up the point of of them catching them not in school and publishing it for the world to see. Did he really want to promote skipping school to their young fans. They were America's teen sweethearts, role models. Austin simple replied that he knew a place to go where no one would find him. She gave in and agreed to let him drive her to school and she wouldn't pressure him into staying.

Austin had a plan of his own. He wasn't going to let Ally go to school on senior skip day. He pulled into Ally's driveway and she came out, hopped in the car and kissed him good morning. Austin backed out of the driveway and headed toward school. The two of them turned the radio up loud and sang along to every song, just like they did every morning. Ally suspected nothing to be out of the ordinary. Austin even pulled into the school lot but he didn't stop, he went all the way through and pulled out the back.

"What are you doing?" Ally yelled. "I am going to school, stop the car." Austin shook his head.

"Nope, you are going to have fun with me today." He smiled.

"But my perfect attendance record?" Ally pleaded.

"Nope, it doesn't matter." Austin grabbed her leg and rubbed it. She started turning red. He wasn't sure if it was from frustration or the touch. He was going to get his way and he didn't care how. He kept driving. Ally glared at him and folded her arms. She didn't look happy. Ally wasn't sure where he was headed. It wasn't the way to their usual beach hangout.

Miami is known for it's two sides, they young party crowd and the elderly. Ally realized Austin was headed into the area of Miami filled with great grandparents and grandparents. He really was brilliant. The paparazzi would never come to this part of the city. Austin pulled into a beautiful beach lot. He got out and opened her door for her. She smiled and took his hand. They walked to the beach and walked along the water. Every now and then they could see older people sitting on benches watching the ocean or they would pass some out for a stroll. Ally leaned her head on Austin while they walked. This beach was gorgeous, it was quiet and Ally was loving it. There was a refreshing cool breeze traveling over them.

"Rusty, come back here." A tall older gentlemen called to his Irish Setter. The dog had run up to Austin and Ally. they knelt down in the sand to pet the very friendly dog. Rusty licked their faces and rolled over in the sand so they could rub his belly. Ally giggled and Austin gazed lovingly at her. "Sorry about him kids, he saw you and took off."

"It's okay, he is so sweet." Ally smiled up the man.

"I'm glad you caught him, I don't know what would have happened if he had just kept going. I need him, he's my only family." The man looked sad.

"Well now, that's just not right." Austin looked at him. "What if me and my girlfriend come to visit you once a week." Ally nodded in agreement.

"That would be great, I mean, why would you do that?" The man asked almost in tears.

"Because everyone needs a family." Ally replied.

"This summer will be hard though, we are musicians and will be on tour. But we will visit every week until then." Ally offered.

"Wait, you two do look familiar." The man studied them. "You're Huston and Hayley, my granddaughter listens to you two."

"Close, it's Austin and Ally." Austin stuck out his hand for the old man to shake.

"Sorry, I am not good at remembering all that kind of stuff. You have a good strong grip there Austin. That is refreshing most young people don't know how to shake hands anymore. I'm Jacob Palmer."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Palmer." Ally smiled and held out her hand. The old man smiled back, he took her and and kissed it. Ally blushed. The four of them walked a while together getting to know each other but Jacob had to turn back after a bit. He and Rusty headed back home. Austin and Ally returned to their original position of holding hands and Ally's head against him. They approached a hot dog stand to get some lunch and noticed two old ladies staring at them. They were also making comments.

"What a sweet young couple."

"Yes, and so attractive, look at his well shaped back side."

Ally giggled and Austin blushed. The two women had no idea they could hear them.

"Ester, you are not ogling that young man are you?"

"My question for you Nancy is, Why aren't you? He is handsome, young and in good shape."

"Well, yes, but he could be your great grandson, it's just not appropriate."

"I can look and admire from a far, I'm not going to touch him."

Austin and Ally took their hot dogs and continued walking. Ally looked up at Austin and couldn't quit read his thoughts. She opened her mouth to ask him what he was thinking but he spoke first.

"Don't ask, I don't want to talk about it."He mumbled while biting into the hot dog. Austin and Ally spent the rest of the day just walking and enjoying each other's company. "So was today so bad?"

"No, I actually had fun. Thanks for making me skip school." Ally leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"I liked having you to myself today." Austin pulled her into a hug. Ally nodded in agreement. They were half way back to where they started this morning and they heard some classic rock n roll coming from a restaurant. There was a an outdoor patio that the older people were dancing on. Austin and Ally smiled at each other and went into eatery. They happened upon the two women from earlier and sat at a table near them. They ordered soup, salad and sweet tea. Austin's foot was taping to the music the whole time while they were eating. Ally knew he wanted to get up and dance, she wasn't the greatest dancer but these songs she could do, she just had to follow him.

"Do you want to dance?" Ally asked as soon as they were done. He nodded and grabbed her. He swung her around the dance floor and she managed to keep up with him for a couple songs. Ally had to sit down and take a breather. "Why don't you ask that Ester woman to dance?" Ally teased.

"Hey, that's a good idea." Austin looked to her, she was staring at him again. "Excuse me, Ma'am. Would you care to dance?" He smiled and held his hand out to her. She took it.

"You bet I would." The feisty old lady said. Austin led her around the dance floor and Ally got a kick out of Ester grabbing at Austin's butt and Austin letting her. After an evening of laughter and dancing the teens went home with a great memory.

**A/N Two chapters left is all. I am not sure what exactly my sequel is going to be about so if there is something you would like to see them do when they are a little older, let me know.**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**_

**Chapter 32: Age 17 (Ally) Age 18 (Austin)**

Ally had made sure to get Austin something different for his birthday, it had taken her a long time to think of the perfect thing. She got him and engraved, silver guitar pick on a chain. It read "Austin and Ally, Forever and Always." It was custom piece of jewelry and Ally knew that as soon as Austin was photographed wearing it, fans were going to want a replica. It was something cool and she was proud of it. Ally was waiting for Austin near their lockers at school. He always took longer at the end of the day because he last class was at the other end of the building.

"Hey, Ally." Trish said as she opened her locker next to Ally's.

"Hey Trish." Ally smiled

"Are we still on for our traditional birthday sleepover tonight or do you and Austin want some time alone?"

"We are still on for the sleepover, we both look forward to those too much." Ally responded. Trish raised her eyebrow at her. "We're not sex addicts, we don't need to do it on every occasion." Ally rolled her eyes at Trish.

"Hey girls" Dez said and smiled at right at Trish. Ally knew how much he actually liked her. Trish was clueless. She really did have issues with Dez, but Ally had suspicions that Trish maybe liked Dez too, only wouldn't admit to it. Probably not even to herself. Ally laughed to herself.

"Hey Dez, for the sleepover tonight can you make that spinach dip again? Austin really likes it.

"Yup, sure Ally, I'll bring the chips too." Dez answered.

"Thanks, Dez."

"Trish, are you planning games for tonight?" Dez asked

"Yeah, it's all taken care of." Trish said.

"Oh, Kira is bringing her new boyfriend, I hope nobody minds." Ally remembered.

"No, its cool, I've been dying to meet him." Trish squealed.

"What's his name again?" Dez asked.

"Scott." Trish and Ally answered together.

The six friends spent the night eating, laughing and playing games. Scott fit right in with them and he was quickly inducted into the group. You would think most rock stars turning 18 would want a big blow out party but Austin was so happy to be around his best friends that he couldn't care less about it. They also talked about how High School was almost over and how quickly time went. How they were excited for prom and graduation.

Prom: One word that every teenager either dreads or adores. For Austin and Ally it was going to be another mile stone in their friendship and relationship. Trish was dreading it, at least she appeared to be. See Dez had secretly arranged for no one to ask or accept Trish for a date to Prom because the two of them had made a deal that if neither of them had a date they would go together. Dez was excited and Ally was pretty sure Trish was too, but still not able to admit it. She was acting like Dez was the lowest form of human being on earth. Yet, Dez didn't mind, he seemed to be empowered by it.

Austin came to pick up Ally, he was wearing a tux and had a red tie, vest and corsage to match Ally's dress. They had declined nominations for prom kind and queen. They had enough of the spotlight on them, even though all the kids had known them all their lives so they weren't nominated because they were famous, they were just generally well-liked. They thought it would be better if other people got the chance to have a special moment. They were rooting for Ethan and Marianna, they were a sweet and adorable couple. Lester had opened the door for Austin and let him in to wait for Ally, she had taken a last minute video chat with her mother who had just gotten to Peru. She would be there for a year.

Ally came down the stairs, humming and saying an apology to Austin for making him wait.

"It's okay Ally, you have to talk to your m..." Austin said and he turned toward the stairs to see her and she looked amazing. His mouth just dropped open and eyes went wide. Her dress was absolutely perfect for her. She looked so pretty in red. He held out the corsage to her she put her wrist through. "You look beautiful." He finally managed.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him, even in heals she had to tip her head back to look in his eyes, he was so tall. "You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. GQ." Austin let out a giggle. Lester took a few pictures of them and they walked out arm and arm. Austin was a complete gentlemen getting doors for her, pushing in her chair and getting her punch. They had an evening full of dancing, laughing and good food. Dez and Trish even admitted to liking each other and officially started dating. They even went to the school sponsored Post Prom party. Their was games, bounce house and prizes to be won. It was great way to keep kids from getting drunk on prom night. They had the most wonderful time and since the party lasted all night they didn't get home until six in the morning.

Graduation day came upon them and Ally was valedictorian. Her speech was amazing and everyone loved it. It was going to go down in history at the school as one of the most motivational speeches the school and ever seen. Their parents cried and took so many pictures. Kira and Scott went to a different school so they weren't there. The four friends took an epic photo of them holding hands and looking up at the sky. They through their hats in the air and yelled in happiness but also shed a few tears of sadness. They knew they were all going to stay together, but some of their other classmates, this would be the last time they would ever see each other. They couldn't imagine how the others felt.

**A/N One more Chapter to go, it will be Ally's 18th Birthday. **


	33. Chapter 33

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally_**

**A/N This is the final Chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoyed my version of Austin and Ally. I had two different chapters get requests for more detailed one shots. I will add them to end of this story so that people who haven't read the whole thing won't find them and be completely confused. I am even going to mention who requested each one and it will be dedicated to them. I will start the sequel soon. Not sure when. Just keep watch for it. I want to thank all the loyal readers who have been so supportive of the story and my writing, especially with this being my first fanfic. You have no idea how much that means to me, I have always wanted to be a Great American Author. Okay, enough of my ramblings... Here it is, the conclusion.**

**Chapter 33: Age 18**

Austin had a plan for Ally's 18th Birthday and so far it was going perfectly. She didn't show any signs she knew what was going to happen. He planned a whole day of surprises for her, one in particular was making him anxious and excited too. It was something they had both dreamed of doing since they were young and he was making it happen. Austin felt very proud of himself and it was for good reason. It was noon and he pulled up to Ally's house right on time. He got out and made his way up the drive and just as he reached the door, Ally opened it looking stunning in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She just had her phone, keys and wallet with her, her pockets were full. She put her sunglasses on and pulled Austin back out the door.

"Happy Birthday, Alls." Austin spoke.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just so excited to see what you have come up with since you wouldn't let anything slip." Ally laughed. Austin opened her car door for her and closed it once she was settled. He then got in the car and began to drive toward Jacob's house. "You know, you are the sweetest guy I know." Ally broke their comfortable silence. "You are a true gentleman." He smiled and reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"I am a gentleman because you taught me to be when were little. You explained it all in a game of make-believe. You were the princess and I was a knight. I didn't know how to treat a real lady and you told me all the proper behavior. I will always treat you with care, love and chivalry because you, Allyson Dawson, are a real lady." Austin replied. He heard Ally sniffle, she was smiling though. He felt powerful, he brought her to happy tears in a matter of seconds. He felt like anything was possible when he was with her. He knew this day was going to be perfect.

They arrived at Jacob's house and the took him to the beach and they shared their picnic with him. Ally loved Jacob like another grandparent and seeing him on her birthday was definitely making her happy. She just kept smiled and that alone put a big grin on Austin's face. They played cards with Jacob after lunch and then he wanted to take a nap. That was perfect for the next part of the plan. Austin grabbed his guitar out of the car when he took the picnic basket back. He and Ally then walked along the beach hand and hand till they found a great spot. They really liked coming to this part of town, no paparazzi or crazy fans. They sat down and Austin began to play and sing to Ally. It was a song he wrote just for her. Ally was crying tears of joy again. She put her head on his shoulder and listened to his soothing voice finish the song acapella.

"Austin, that was the most beautiful song in the world. Thank you." Ally kissed him lightly.

"It can not compare to you in beauty Alls, you are the most gorgeous thing to ever exist." Austin smiled down at her. She giggled, it may have been cheesy but he meant it with all his heart. They sat on the beach strumming and humming for a long while, just enjoying their day together. Austin looked at his phone and realized it was time to leave for the big ending. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and tied it around Ally's head so she couldn't see. He led her to the car and helped her in.

"Austin, where are you taking me and why do I have to wear this?" Ally asked sounding a bit panicked. Austin smirked.

"It's a surprise and I don't want you to see it until it's ready." Austin reached into the back seat and grabbed sound reducing head phones. He placed them gently on her head. Now she couldn't see anything or hear very well. Austin drove and Ally sat nervously twitching her thumbs. They drove for what Ally could estimate about 20 stopped the car and soon was helping her out. He pulled her along gently and then lifted her up and over something and put her back down gently. She felt him beside her, he took her hand for a few minutes. She loved the way his hand swallowed her own. It was comfortable and it put her at ease. She heard a light WOOOOSH and felt a bit warm. Then Austin let go of her hand and removed the earphones and blindfold. Ally opened her eyes, they were floating in the air. She took in her surroundings. She was in a hot air balloon high above the earth. The balloon was red and yellow and basket dark brown. The view was stunning. The light wind was gently pushing them across them through the sky. she could see for miles. She could see farms, wooded areas, creeks and even the beach. This was something she and Austin had planned on doing one day, she never expected it to be today. She turned to him and gave him a long, sweet kiss. She turned back and watched a horse running through a meadow. She was in love with the feeling of floating in air. The balloon was so smooth that you could hardly tell you were moving.

Austin watched Ally, she was smiling and clearly having the time of her life. He had one more gift for her and considering the conversations they had recently about their futures, he knew it was going to go well. Austin pulled a small box from his pocket turned Ally to face him.

"Ally will you marry me?" He held the opened box up so she could see. He didn't get down on one knee because hello, they were in a hot air balloon, he wanted her to see the view behind him, not just look down at him and the basket.

"Yes, Austin. I will." Ally nodded, smiled and began crying again. Austin took the ring and placed it on Ally's left ring finger. He knew she would say yes because they both agreed they wanted to wait until after college to get married. They wanted to see more of the world on tour first too. Even though four years of college seemed like a long time to be engaged, it meant that they belonged to one another. He knew they might get criticism from the media for being so young and engaged. That didn't matter, they had known each other all their lives. They weren't getting married anytime soon, they just made a promise to each other.

"Austin it's perfect. I love you." Ally said looking at the ring. Ally wasn't a fan of diamonds, he had gotten her a heart shaped ruby.

"I love you too." He put his arms around her and they watched the sun begin to set. The balloon set down on the ground so gently, it surprised Ally. Austin jumped out and helped Ally down. They shared another sweet kiss.

**The End**


	34. one-shot extension chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally_**

**AusllyFan51 this is dedicated to you. You asked for an extended version of the Austin/Cassidy sex scene in chapter 11 because you wanted to see Austin being unsure of himself and being the innocent one. Here you go, the new stuff will be in italics the rest I just copied and pasted.**

Austin's text alert went off but he didn't care. Cassidy was stripping for him in her bedroom. Her parents were gone. Austin wasn't sure, but it looked like she had done this before. Cassidy was not shy about the way she moved or how quickly she got herself naked. Austin almost missed it. She kissed him passionately and started to take his shirt off of him. As it slipped off his shoulders she rubbed her hands over his muscular arms chest and abs. She then moved onto his pants and boxers. She began to work wonders on him again with her mouth. Before he knew it a condom was rolled onto him and all Cassidy said was "I'm about to make a man out of you Austin Moon."

_Cassidy pushed Austin back onto the bed. He gulped, he didn't know what the hell he was doing. It didn't seem to matter to her. She seemed to really like being in control. She crawled on top of him and lined her self up. She used her hand to guide his quivering rod into her warm, wet cave. He felt scared and nervous, his stomach was in knots. She then leaned forward a bit and began a nice, steady up and down beat. Austin liked this position, he could see her chest bounce nicely and see where they joined as one. He shyly reached out for her. Cassidy noticed his hesitation and guided his hands to her chest. She put her hands on his shoulders to keep herself balanced and to increase the speed and strength of her motions. He didn't have to do much work to make her feel like she was going to cum. He was so perfectly sculpted and sexy that just looking at him made her extremely wet. _

_Austin experimentally ran his hands down her sides to grasp her at the hips. He began to buck his hips into her at the same pace she was creating. Cassidy let out a deep moan and Austin's stomach began to loosen. He was starting to really enjoy this. He was feeling like a real man. Cassidy had said that she was going to make him a man. He suddenly understood that cliche. Feeling like she shouldn't be doing all the work and with the slight bit of bravery he flipped them over and began a pulsating beat again. _

_"Oh, my... shit, Austin." Cassidy panted. "that feels so good." Cassidy grabbed his back side and angled him slightly more and she showed him just the way to get to her g-spot. Austin used all his strength and speed to get as deep as he could. Suddenly he felt Cassidy start to tighten up around him. He paused._

_"Cass, are you ok?" Austin breathed. She nodded. She couldn't even speak. She ground her hips into Austin to get him to go back to his brilliant and magnificent rhythm. He got the point and started to move again, now she was getting tighter and she was shaking. Austin felt himself ready to release. Cassidy had a surprised yet pleasure look on her face. It half scared Austin, until he realized she was having an orgasm and he was giving it to her. This made him cum and his own eyes rolled back into his head. After they rode out the waves of orgasms together, Austin rolled over and nearly passed out with how good he felt at that moment. Cassidy took the now filled condom off Austin and kissed him on the lips. Austin fell asleep soon after._

Austin woke up and it took him a moment to remember where he was. He turned to see Cassidy lying next to him. They were both naked; he smiled as the memory came back to him. He started to get out of bed when heard Cassidy's voice.

"Are you sure you never did that before? Because you are very, very good in bed, like seriously, best I've ever had." Cassidy looked him right in the eyes and hers were filled with lust. She started to attack him with kisses.

"Whoa, Cassidy. Last night was my first time!" He emphasized. " I can't do it again yet." Austin was serious, he felt spent and he had just woken up. "What I do need is to use the bathroom." He got up and grabbed his clothes. When he finished in the bathroom and got dressed he read the text from the night before. It was from Ally. She wanted to record the new song today.


End file.
